Harry Potter and the Heir Of Gryffindor
by villageidiot333
Summary: *Written WAY before OotP*The sequel to Heir of Ravenclaw. Harry Potter comes back for 6th year with a new power. With more adventures, more romance, and more surprises await him at Hogwarts and beyond. CH 16! James & Lily tell the truth.
1. Unexpected Birthday Present

Hello.  I know I am currently working one something right now, but I can't stop this aching head of mine.  This stupid inspiration! Okay, this is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw.  Now everyone is saying that Harry is the Gryffindor Heir.  I am in doubt but I have now caved in.  This is the sixth year of Harry and lots of surprises are ahead starting………………now.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Birthday Present

******************

It's been a couple of months.  A couple of months.  Still, no sign of her.  She said she'd visit when I got back to Privet Drive.  Why hadn't she come? Why?

Harry was pacing around his room.  It was way past midnight and he couldn't sleep yet again.  He hesitated and thought for a moment.   He went over to his trunk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  He started writing. He did not know what to write and who to write to.  He just wrote down anything.  This seemed to make him sleepy, and so he stopped writing and went to sleep.  

Harry awoke the next day with something nipping his ears.  It was Hedwig.  

  "Ugh, wha'? Oh, good morning, Hedwig," said Harry.  He sat up on his bed and put on his glasses.  His room was filled with five owls.  He recognized Pig and Artemis but the others he did not.  He checked to see if the door was closed.  He knew pretty well how the Dursleys felt about magic.  He was on the verge of opening his presents when Aunt Petunia's shrill voice shouted from downstairs. 

  "Boy! You better be up! Help me make some breakfast! NOW!"  

He knew that he better go.  He untied all of the letters and packages from the owls and let them take off through the window.  He got dressed and went downstairs.  Two voices conversing greeted him as he came. 

  "Hello, Petunia.  Long time no see," said the first voice. It was familiar, strangely familiar.  

  "You! What are you doing here?!" demanded Petunia.  

  "Well, I would think you would know pretty well why I am here.  I am here to see-" She stepped aside revealing a tall, pretty woman with bronze-colored hair and bright hazel eyes.  She saw Harry standing there.  "Hello, Harry, I hope you did not forget who I am."   

  "Of course not, you're Briana Sullivan, my godmother," smiled Harry.  Petunia's face began very pale.  

  "You know who this is?" she stammered.  "Well, of course, you all stick together." 

Just then, Vernon and Dudley Dursley came out from the kitchen.  

  "What's going on here? Petunia, who is this woman?" demanded Uncle Vernon.  

  "Briana Sullivan, sir.  I am here to see Harry Potter. I am his mother's best friend," she said calmly.  She was dressed in muggle clothing.  However, Vernon wouldn't have guessed it if she was a witch if she hadn't said it.  Vernon, too, became pale.  

  "Harry Potter? We don't know any Harry Potter here," said Vernon nervously.  Briana rolled her eyes. 

  "You mean to tell me this boy is not Harry Potter? Rubbish, Mr.-er- _Dursley,_ one cannot fool a person like me, considering what I do for a living," she winked at Harry, who smiled back.  "Now, let's see.  Today is his birthday, Harry Potter's birthday.  I, his godmother, want to take him somewhere very special.  If it is quite all right with you, I will take him with me for the day." 

Vernon, who looked a cross between angry and scared, whispered, "Don't patronize me, Ms. Sullivan.  I don't need your _kind's _sympathy."

  "On the contrary, Mr. Dursley, I am doing no such thing.  So, if it is not a big hassle to you, I will be taking Harry with me.  I don't want to cause any trouble.  But I will be using my abilities if you are hostile," she said still with her calm voice.  

Vernon thought for a moment.  He and Petunia seemed to be having a silent conversation.  At last, he said, "Fine, take him.  I wouldn't be surprised if you want to take him home.  I don't really care." 

Harry was celebrating inside his head as Briana tried to shake Vernon's hand.  Vernon refused and walked away dragging a very curious Dudley back to the kitchen.  Petunia gave one last look at Briana and followed her family in the kitchen.  Harry was soon left at the foot of the stairs with Briana still standing at the doorway.  She was looking at him, surveying him with her bright hazel eyes.  

  "Are you all right? So, do you want to come with me?" asked Briana.  

  "Of course," exclaimed Harry.  "Just give me five minutes."  

Five minutes later, they were riding in a car.  "So, where are we going, anyway?" asked Harry.  But Briana just smiled.  

  "Somewhere you having been to in a long time.  It's a special sixteenth birthday," she looked at him.  "I am truly sorry I haven't visited you.  I got caught up at work.  It is really difficult now.  As you know, the Dementors are on Voldemort's side.  I hate to admit that it has been really hard and stressful." 

  "It's okay.  I mean it's your job."  He knew that his godmother was an auror, or a dark wizard catcher.  "How are Sirius and Remus?" 

  "Oh, quite all right.  They haven't been in touch since they are doing some secret work.  I am worried but I know I shouldn't be.   They can take care of themselves," sighed Briana.  Harry looked at her.  She looked the same since the last time he had saw her.  Not a hint of shadow around her eyes and her face looked like it never aged.  She was still beautiful and bright.  The car suddenly stopped.  Briana looked out the window,  "Well, I guess we are here then.  Hold on." 

She went out of the car, walked to the other side, and opened Harry's car door.  Harry went out and the first thing he saw was a beautiful, two-story house.  It had a large front lawn with a beautiful garden.  

  "Where-where are we?" asked Harry, looking around at the splendid lawn.  Then he noticed a sign next to the house.  It said "Godric's Hollow." 

  "This, Harry, is Godric's Hollow," said Briana, noticing Harry's gaze at the sign.  "It was formerly called "Godric's Manor," but the, er, people who used to own it tore it down and renamed it."  She looked around.  "But what I don't get is how it is built again," she added more to herself than Harry.  

  "Professor-"

Briana looked at him, surprised.  "You don't have to call me professor right now, Harry.  Just call me, Annie." 

  "Er, right, Annie? Is this where my mum and dad lived?" 

  "Correction, Harry, this is where _your _family used to live.  Have a look around.  This is my birthday present for you." 

Harry walked across the lawn, touching every single flower and smelling every single scent of them.  He hasn't been here ever since he was a baby.  Sixteen years have past and now he was here.  Back to his home.  The house wasn't quite large.  But everything about it was so thrilling and mysterious.  At the back of the house was a larger lawn than the front.  At the far back corner of the lawn, a small grotto was set.  Water was flowing through it.  It simply looked beautiful in the summer day. He walked along the lawn for what seemed like forever until Briana called him from the across the lawn.  

  "Want to get some lunch?" she called to him.  He jogged to her and they both walked to a nearby outdoor restaurant.  "So how do you like my birthday present? Do you like it?" 

  "It's wonderful, Annie. Thank you.  But how did you know that the house was rebuilt?" 

  "Well, I was quite surprised as you are.  I expected a burnt down house.  However, as you can see, everything was normal.  It is a bit odd," she added thoughtfully.  

They ate their lunch in silence.  Harry thought it would be better to leave Annie with her thoughts for now.  After all, he was thinking himself.  It seemed like a very wonderful day.  Or at least he thought.  

Briana preferred to walk around town for a few hours.  They stopped by this antique shop to look at some old racks on the window.  Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around.  He saw an old, homeless woman sitting on the curb.  

  "You have a bright future ahead of you.  You are very powerful," she whispered to him pulling at the hem of his shirt.  Then all of a sudden she shouted, "Red light! Beautiful, radiant red light! Oh, look at it!  It's you!" She was pointing at Harry, who looked very scared.  Briana came behind Harry and asked,

  "What's-" She didn't get to finished her sentence because of the woman yelling,

  "Blue light! Beautiful blue light! It's so bright!" Everyone who was walking at the streets were now stopping and staring.  

  "Let's get out of here before she makes anymore scene," whispered Briana to Harry.  They left in kind of hurry.  Harry felt surprised at what the woman had said about him.  It was playing over and over his head as they headed back to Privet Drive and as he went to bed.  He even forgot to open his presents because of that.   

Meanwhile…..

Briana went back to the Hollow.  The memories were very vivid to her.  The house burnt to the ground.  The sounds of a motorcycle, the yelling of muggles, it all seemed so familiar.  _Stop it.  This is not why you're here, _she told herself.  She took a deep breath and walked towards the house.  She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.  Two voices greeted her.  

  "Oh, please, I don't need it…"

  "…If you don't take this…"

  "What will you do, honey?" 

  "Not now-" 

  "Hello?" called Briana.  "Is anybody home?" 

A woman of her height and age came out of the kitchen.  She looked surprised and extremely happy to see Briana.

  "Oh, Annie, how wonderful it is to see you!" exclaimed the woman.  A man came out of the kitchen.  He was tall and skinny.  He smiled at her and said,

  "Annie, what are you doing here?" 

  "Well, I was going to ask you the same thing," said Briana to the two of them.  "Why are you here exactly?"

  "That's what we don't know.  We just came this way.  As if we existed again."

  "It's like rebirth." 

  "Well, it's pretty clear of why you are here.  And that is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor." 

Is that a cliffhanger? Oh, well, not your typical heir story because it is very…er…different. Heh, well, standard drill, read and review! ~villageidiot333~         


	2. Dangerous Activities

Hello, it's me.  I got too excited that I forgot to include a disclaimer.  So, here it goes…(monotone) I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for my characters. They know who they are. (Regular voice) Okay, anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.  Even if there are only so many of you. Er…let's see…oh yeah, since this is a sequel, I would be adding Briana's POV sometimes.  Don't worry; I'll let you know. Okay, now on with the chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Dangerous Activities 

**************

_They who will bring the ways of the lion will rise…._

_Once will be fooled by the fire…_

_The true one will be free…_

  "I still don't get it.  Unless, unless, if it…" Briana paused to look at her friends.  It had indeed been a long time since she had seen them.  

  "Unless, unless what, Annie?" asked a tall and skinny man with his arms around his wife.  

Briana hesitated.  She paced around the room holding an old piece of parchment.  "You're here now right? Just appeared out of nowhere, like rebirth, you said.  I don't know.  I haven't read the Prophecies in a long time." 

She sighed.  "I don't have too much time for this right now.  I have to go see Uncle Albus.  Why don't you come with me? Maybe he can explain how this is happening."

The man and woman looked at each other.  "I suppose that would be the ideal thing.  I still have trouble understanding," said the woman.  

  "All right, then let's go.  You still know how to use magic, right?" asked Briana.  They nodded.  

  "Wait, Annie, I have been wondering.  My son, Harry, is he all right?" 

It was a few days since his visit to Godric's Hollow.  After his visit there, he has had recurring dreams.  About his parents' death, Cedric's death, and a strange dream where he was in a circle of many colored fire.  It was very confusing.  Many times he woke up with sweat all over his face.  It was terrible.  And tonight was no exception.  As he was dreaming of the same circle of fire, a piercing scream awoke him.  It wasn't part of the dream, for it was real.  He sat up on his bed and put on his glasses.  He listened for the same scream again. But this time there was a loud clatter.  He stood up and went to his window.  The sounds were coming from his next-door neighbor.  He couldn't see what was going on because the curtains were drawn.  He saw the lights turning on from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room.  

  "What's going on? What is that noise, Vernon?" came the voice of Aunt Petunia.  

  "It must be that damn boy with his, his damn magic! I'll show him!" He heard Vernon get up.  He looked back at his neighbor's house.  There was a sense of stillness and dreadful silence surrounding it.  Suddenly two hooded figures with masks came out of the house.  Instantly, Harry knew who they were and what they were doing.  One of the hooded figures drew out his wand and said,

  "Morsmorde!" Green light burst from his wand and went high up to the sky.  It started forming something.  About a few seconds later, Harry saw the dreaded Dark Mark floating up on the dark night sky.  It was a green skull with a snake protruding from it.  

  "Boy! You better not be doing any of the magic-" Uncle Vernon caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark.  "What in the world?" 

Harry couldn't sleep all night.  He had already sent an owl to Sirius and Remus, and most important of all, Briana.  He felt numb.  Even though he did not really know his next-door neighbor, he felt sympathy towards them.  He knew pretty well what the Death Eaters were doing and he dreaded to think who would be next.  When the sun was shining brightly from his window, he got up and got dressed and went downstairs.  The whole house was eerily silent.  Even Dudley's noisy chewing was absent.  Nobody greeted him as usual as he sat down.  Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Aunt Petunia was peering nervously out the window.  The doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon got up to get it.  

  "You! What do you want!?"  Harry heard his uncle said out in the hall.

  "I simply came here on business, Mr. Dursley.  I only need several minutes of your time.  It is quite important," said the other voice.  

  "If you're here to take the boy, go on.  We don't want him."

  "You don't understand, Mr. Dursley, I came here to see you and Petunia.  Please, may I come in?"  Harry heard the door closed and footsteps coming to the kitchen.  

  "Petunia, can I see you? You too," he said to Harry.  Wondering what this is about, he followed Aunt Petunia to the living room.  Standing there, looking very worried, was Briana Sullivan.  

  "Good morning, Harry," she smiled.  Harry smiled meekly back.  "Well, to business.  I know you have seen of what happened last night.  It is no doubt that it was a work of dark magic."

She paused to look the Dursleys.  "Both your authorities and _our _authorities are currently working together to prevent things from leaking out.  We know that this is a very exclusive and safe neighborhood.  Things like this don't happen often here.  That's where my proposal comes in.  We feel that we are responsible for your safety and Harry's safety.  Dark magic is creeping slowly towards your way and I want to prevent that from happening."

  "We found a nice mug-normal neighborhood for you to move into.  It's free of magic and, er, _our kind_.  If it is all right with you, we would like for you to move in there for you safety.  It's a nice neighborhood really and it's not far from here and where you work.  So what do you say, Mr. Dursley?" 

He looked at her like she was mad.  "Are you asking me to move from my home of more than fifteen years? And to this house I have no preview of? How am I suppose to pay for this?"  
  "Oh, don't worry about that, Mr. Dursley.  I have already taken care of the financial obligations.  All you need to do is move into the furnished house." 

  "Furnished? Is this a big house?" asked Petunia.  

  "Well, it is a tad bit bigger than this house.  I guess you can say that." 

  "When do we move in?" asked Dudley, who just came into the room and heard everything from the hall.  

  "Well, only if you agree to this, Mr. Dursley," said Briana.  "It is the least that I can do.  I have caused you pain from the start and I hope I can repay you with this."

Vernon thought for a moment.  "What about _him_? Will he be living with us?" 

  "Oh, dear, of course not.  Harry will be living with me at my house.  Did I forgot to say that?" she said with her eyes twinkling.  

  "Well, in that case, when do we move in?" 

  "You can move in now.  If you want to, Mr. Dursley." 

Harry's face brightened.  He's leaving the Dursleys forever? 

  "Are you serious? I'm living with you?" said Harry.  

  "Well, if that's all right with you, darling," said Briana.  

Harry grinned at her.  This was the best day of this entire life and he wasn't even dreaming.  

*     *     *

It has been a few days since the news of him leaving the Dursleys.  As soon as Hedwig came back from delivering his message, he sent her to Ron telling him the wonderful news.  He was so excited and counted the days till he can move in with Briana.  It wasn't to far away considering that the Dursleys decided to move in to the house a few days after they found out.  And that meant that it was today that he would leave them forever.  Everyone at 4 Privet Drive was excited and has been packing for days.  Harry too was packing, but only for a little while. He only had a few belongings. 

The time has come for Harry to leave the Dursleys.  He waited for Briana at the living room, alone.  The Dursleys could have cared less if he was leaving them for good.  On the contrary, they were ecstatic by this.  He looked out the window for a sign of an old ministry car.  He has been thinking of what life would be like if he would be living in the wizarding world.  It was indeed a dream come true.  

He saw a car pulling up in front of the house.  A woman dressed in muggle clothing came out of it and started walking up the lane.  He got up to open the door before she could even knock.  

  "Harry! You surprised me.  Well, are you ready?" exclaimed Briana.  Harry nodded.  Petunia came out from the kitchen.  

  "Are you leaving now?" asked Petunia.

  "Yes," said Harry.  There was an awkward silence.

  "Well, you take care now.  You may be a nuisance but you are still my sister's son," said Petunia.  She looked at Briana.  "Take care of him." 

  "I will, Petunia.  Thank you," said Briana.  With a short and very brief good-bye, Briana and Harry left Privet Drive.  

After hours of riding the car, Harry caught a glimpse of a large stone manor perched on top of a hill.  It looked rather old but it was a grand manor, indeed.  

  "Is that your house?" marveled Harry.  

  "Yes, the Summer House.  Generations upon generations of Sullivans have used this as a vacation home during the summer season, hence the name.  Rowena Ravenclaw herself used this manor for vacation after summer holidays," explained Briana.  "She was the person who built this manor." 

  "Why do they call it a house when it is so big?" 

  "I don't know.  That's still a mystery to me.  Well, we're here."  She opened the car door and led him up to the large front door.  She opened it and they came in a splendid hall.  It was so amazing that Harry was in awe.  A plump, very old woman greeted them.  She was a bit teary-eyed.

  "Harry Potter himself living in the Summer House.  Oh, I am so happy."  She hugged him.  

  "Harry, this is Mrs. Turningcoat, our housekeeper." 

  "Hello, er, Mrs. Turningcoat." 

  "Oh, you look like James indeed.  I remember when he and his friends used to come and visit in the holidays when they were back at Hogwarts.  Those are quite memories.  Well, let me make you feel at home.  Come, you must be hungry.  I have Willa make snacks." 

  "Wait, Mrs. Turningcoat, I have to show Harry his room first." 

Briana led him upstairs, through a grand corridor, and down to a room.  

  "I had Barnabie, our house-elf, fixed it.  I hope it fits to your liking," said Briana.  He went inside a beautifully furnished room with a large four-poster bed with hangings.  He felt like he was at Hogwarts again.  He felt very comfortable to the Summer House.

  "Well, do you like it?" asked Briana.  

  "Nope, I love it!" 

~Well, the end of another chapter.  The next chapter would have signs of Harry being the Heir of Gryffindor.  Does anyone think that the strange couple is Lily and James Potter? I do!  Heh, that's all I can give away.  There are so many more surprises.  Definitely more! Hmm…I'm excited just to think of it.  Well, thanks to my reviewers, all three of you.  Please let me know what you think! Review! ~      


	3. Life at the Summer House

Hey Hey…Sorry I took a long while to get a chapter up.  I was too busy. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers.  To answer some of your questions here it goes…sportbabe: I don't really have an exact location as to where the Dursleys will be staying but it is completely magic-free.  And yes, James and Lily are alive but temporarily? I don't know. I can't tell you that. Heheheh…. Okay, I don't own anything except the unfamiliar characters like Briana Sullivan.  All right, on with the chapter!

Chapter 3: Life in the Summer House

*********************

Harry turned as the light shined on his face.  It was already late in the morning.  He woke up suddenly, put on his glasses, and ran downstairs.  As he ran outside his room, it was only then that he remembered where he was.  He had no choice but to go down and eat breakfast.  He entered a large dining hall.  The hall had a large table that can seat twenty people.  At the moment the only person who was sitting there was Briana.  She was sitting at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet and eating breakfast.  She looked up.

  "Oh, good morning, have a seat and have some breakfast.  I don't know what you usually eat for breakfast so I had Barnabie and Willa cook everything we had," she said gesturing at the seat next to her and at the food.  

The food was marvelous.  It was much like Hogwarts.  Harry did not know which to eat. 

  "I would be going to the office for a moment.  So what do you want to do? You can do whatever you wish.  There is some Floo Powder in the kitchen if you want to visit Ron.  I'm sure he will be delighted to see you."  

Harry's eyes glanced at the front cover of the Prophet.  He was glad that the happening at Privet Drive did not leak out to the wizarding world.  He heard the front door opened and shut.  Footsteps came into the hall and there was standing a tall, blonde-haired woman.  

  "Sam, what are you doing here? Oh my goodness, sit down and eat.  I haven't seen you in months.  How are you?" greeted Briana.

  "Well, Annie, I was here and there and at the quidditch field.  Remus, Sirius, and I got separated when we found out what happened at Privet Drive.  They went west and I went east," chuckled Samantha Abberton.  She looked at Harry.  "Are you all right?  How are you? I heard you would be staying here from now on.  Remus and Sirius wanted to visit but they have, er, some things to do.  You know how it is nowadays.  They might come on a later date."

  "I'm fine.  Did they get my owl?" 

  "Of course, Sirius was really worried when he got your owl.  Never seen him like that before.  I guess you did him some good," winked Samantha.  "On a lighter note, guess what?  The Irish are doing some quidditch exhibitions and I have five Top Box tickets for tomorrow.  So what do you say? Reckon you want to come?"

Harry's eyes widened.  "Exhibitions? Are you kidding? Of course, I would want to come.  Can Ron come too?" 

  "Yes, he can come.  I have five tickets.  Actually, four tickets, I'm giving one to Remus," she added, blushing.  

  "Great! This is so wonderful! A quidditch exhibition! I've never been to one before!" exclaimed Harry.  Nobody but Briana noticed that the empty fireplace in the Dining Hall blazed furiously as Harry said this.  She was taken aback by this.  

  "So, Annie, are you in or are you out?" asked Samantha.

  "Huh? Er, of course, I would never miss you play, Sam," said Briana, snapping out of her daze.  She stared at the fire for a moment and turned to Harry.  "Why don't you send a Floo message to Ron?  Owl is too slow if you want to tell him about tomorrow.  The Burrow is quite far from here.  Do you know how to use a Floo message, Harry?"

  "Er, no," he answered meekly.  

  "All right, you throw in some of this," she brought out a large stone jar with green-colored powder, "and you throw it in the fireplace and say 'The Burrow!' and your head will appear on their fireplace.  Go on.  Here I'll show you." 

She threw some green powder in the blazing fireplace.  She gestured to Harry.  "Go on, put your head on the fireplace." 

Harry put his head on the fireplace, which turned bright green now, and yelled, "The Burrow!" 

The wall of the fireplace gradually changed into the living room of the Weasleys.  He saw Ron enter the room with a broomstick on his shoulder.  

  "Hey! Ron!" Harry called out.  Ron stopped dead.  He looked around the room with a confuse look on his face.

  "Harry? Where are you?" asked Ron, still looking around.

  "Over here! At the Fireplace," answered Harry.  Ron turned around.  

  "Harry! You know how to use Floo message?" asked Ron, amazed. 

  "Not really, Annie showed me how to use it."

  "Annie? Who's Annie? Blimey, Harry, I got your owl! Are you really leaving the Dursleys forever? That's amazing! And are you really staying at Professor Sullivan's?" 

  "Annie _is _Professor Sullivan and I am staying with her.  Guess what? Her house is big and it looks like Hogwarts only smaller. So how are things at the Burrow?"

  "Really? It sounds like you're having a great time.  Bill is on leave at Gringotts and I don't know where he is.  Mum is really worried.  George and Fred are at Diagon Alley.  Guess what? They own the lot next to the Quality Quidditch Supplies! They call it 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,' just like what they wanted.  Mum reckons it's all right to start to their own business, just as long as they have something to fall back into.  You know, in case they go bankrupt.   Percy offered them jobs at his department but George reckons that they might turn into Percy copies.  Fred got offered to play as a Beater for the Wisbourne Wasps but he turned it down.  I reckon he's crazy trading that with his joke shop.

  "They're opening the shop next week Friday before we go back to Hogwarts.  They said for you to come."

  "How's Hermione?  Where is she?" asked Harry.

  "She said she will be in vacation with her parents in Italy.  She won't be coming back till a week before school starts.  So what's going on with you?" 

  "Well, nothing much.  By the way, Samantha got us tickets to the Quidditch Exhibitions tomorrow.  Do you want to come?" 

  "Quidditch Exhibitions? Blimey, I've never been to one before.  Do you have to ask? Of course, I want to come.  What seats do you have?"

  "The Top Box!" 

They took the early portkey to the field in which the exhibitions would be held.  Ron used Floo Powder to come with Harry to the field.  They arrived at the field seconds later.  Briana led the way to the tents filled with quidditch souvenirs. 

  "This way, my dears," she said, holding out a hand.

  "Professor?" asked Ron.

  "Please, Ron, just call me Annie.  We are not in class," said Briana simply.

  "Er, right, er, Annie, can I ask you something?" Briana looked down at him.  

She smiled and said, "You just did, but I can permit you to ask another." 

  "Are you going to teach us again this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  "Well, let's just see if I arrive at Hogwarts during the feast on September 1st," she replied.  "Oh, look, there's Sam and Remus."  She pointed at the couple that was walking their way.  Samantha had her arm around Remus's arm.  Harry had never seen him so happy before.  His face was very bright and his smile was so big.  

  "Hello, Harry, Ron," greeted Remus.  "Harry, Sirius said to say hello.  He couldn't be here since, well, you know.  Too many people can see him here."  He turned to Briana.  "Annie, always a pleasure to see you.  I heard Harry is staying with you now.  I'm sure you're happy there, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded.  "Is Sirius coming to visit the Summer House anytime soon?"

  "I'm sure if the opportunity comes, he will.  After all, the two people he loves the most are at the Summer House.  Which reminds me, Annie, he told me to give you this."  Remus took out a white gold glittering charm bracelet that made angelic chorus sounds.

  "Oh, it's beautiful.  Tell him thank you," said Briana, eyeing the bracelet with gleam in her eyes.  

  "I think you should be the one to tell him.  And he also would like to me to tell you this." Remus bended over and whispered something to Briana's ear.  She smiled broadly and blushed deeply. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  Samantha rolled her eyes.

  "All right, cupid, that's enough.  There's plenty of time for that later.  Right now, we need to take these kids to the Top Box because the exhibitions are about to start in thirty minutes.  By the way, I have to go change.  I'll see you all later," she said, waving good-bye to everyone.  She was about to apparate but she gave Remus a kiss on the lips and disappeared.        

Harry had the time of his life watching different teams show off their best moves.  He and Ron bought souvenirs and even played with real quidditch players.  Harry wished the day wasn't over yet.  But as they went back to where the portkeys where, he wished it was only a dream.  _But it wasn't just a dream.  It was real and there will be more of this from now on, _he thought as he felt something jerk him forward around his navel.  The portkey was taking him back home.

Okay, honestly, I think this chapter was a little boring.  But I had to add it.  I had no choice.  Okay, that's all.  Please leave a review.  


	4. Letters and Offerings

Most of this chapter deals with Briana's POV.  Harry does have some parts in here.  Anyhoo, we'll just see! 

Chapter 4:  Letters and Offerings 

****************

They waved good-bye to Ron as he disappeared from the fireplace.  Briana turned to Harry and asked, 

  "Do you want to have some dinner?" 

  "I guess." 

  "All right."  Briana walked from the living room and into the hallway.  A worried-looking Mrs. Turningcoat approached her.

  "Briana, there are two people who wish to see you." She pointed at two white-robed men.  One was older than her and another was much younger, in his early twenties.  Briana smiled at them.  

  "Welcome," she said.  She turned to Mr.s Turningcoat and said,  "Make Harry eat dinner.  I'll be right back.  Whatever you do, please don't let him near daddy's study." 

Mrs. Turningcoat understood that this was important and proceeded silently past her to the living room.  The three of them stood there for a moment in silence.  Briana finally said,  

  "Why don't we come this way?" She led them up the stairs to the second floor, down the corridor, and onto a doorway across her bedroom.  She opened the door and waited for them to get in.  They entered a large room full of books of all sorts.  Clearly this was a library.  

  "Gentlemen, may I get you anything at all? Tea?" The two men shook their heads and muttered no.  Briana continued, "Shall I even ask or shall I be led to what you two are here for?"

The men looked at each other.  The older one spoke with a deep voice,  "Conversations don't start without introductions.  This is Marius, one of our new members in the Order.  He has been inducted only a month ago." 

  "How do you do, Ms. Sullivan? I have heard a lot about you.  You are a Guardian of the Fire and you're the Heir of Ravenclaw.  We new generations are really pleased to know that we are in the same Order as a great one like you." 

Briana raised her eyebrows.  "Well, I never knew I was so popular. Am I that influential?"  

  "Why yes! You are truly a great member!" 

Briana looked at the older man.  He said,  "As you know, I am Jeremiah.  Do you still remember me, do you not?"   

  "Yes, yes, of course, I remember you, Jeremiah.  You helped teach us long time ago.  Again, what brings you two here at my house?"

  "First of all, Briana, I have some good news and some bad news," said Jeremiah.  "Shall I ask which you choose to hear first?" 

Briana sat down in front of them.  She sighed,  "I would really like it if you would just go on with this meeting.  But since you asked, I chose the good news first." 

  "Very well, the good news is that we at the Order have heard of your spectacular use of our brand of magic several months ago." Jeremiah paused to look at Briana, who looked determinedly back.  He continued,  "Our great Council of Watchers have conferred with the Members and has decided to ask you to join the great Council as a Watcher yourself."

  "It is a great opportunity, Ms. Sullivan.  You are truly gifted in the old ways.  Your influence can strengthen our society," said Marius eagerly.  "Most especially these days.  I learned you were very close to the Potters, the last of Voldemort's victims before his fall.  I am quite sure you would want to join now as a Watcher." 

"The Potters." Briana had almost forgotten.  They are now alive again and the only ones who know are she and her uncle Albus.  She stared at the two men for a moment.  Being a Watcher at the Order of the Phoenix was the highest rank any member can get.  It was truly a rare opportunity.  Only the best of the best can get in.  

  "Well, what do you say, Briana?  It's quite opportunity.  Your ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw, was one of the Four Creators who became a Watcher.  I must say, it truly runs in the family.  You know how becoming a Watcher is.  You have the power to control the elements, all of them.  Fire, Air, Water, and Earth.  Great powers, truly great.  What do you say?" asked Jeremiah.  

Briana remained silent.  "I don't know.  It _is _truly an honor.  But I-I can't-I mean I-don't know.  Being a Watcher is something I have wanted since I became a member.  But, Jeremiah, I-my priorities now have changed." 

  "Do you mean the great Harry Potter himself? Briana, you will not be taken away from those who you love.  I can guarantee that.  Being a Watcher enhances your abilities and can help you accomplish everything that has been taken away from you.  I know what you have been through, Briana.  This is the reason why you joined was it not?"

  "But-but you don't understand.  I…" she had gotten up now to pace around the room.  She paused to look at them.  "I have to think about it first.  I need time.  This is completely unexpected.  Anyway, weren't there two news? The bad news, I want to hear it." 

Marius shifted nervously next to Jeremiah, who remained composed at his seat.  Briana's brows furrowed.  "What's the bad news? Nobody died, did they?" 

  "No…but," began Marius but he stopped to look at Jeremiah.  Briana looked at Marius then to Jeremiah.  

  "The necklaces that you had retrieved from Voldemort were-were fake.  They were exact copies of the real ones.  The Watchers tested to see if it still worked but, well, you know the rest." 

  "Wait, wait, the two necklaces were fake? How could that-" her voice trailed off.  "There are probably more copies of the necklaces.  He had us fooled.  How are we going to get it back?" 

  "Do not be worried.  The Watchers are working on that right now.  For now, they want to you guard the other two necklaces.  Do not let anyone near it," said Jeremiah.  "Well, that's it.  The Watchers are working hard to retrieve the necklaces back.  There's no telling what the Dark Lord might do with it.  He has already gotten out of our member as his Death Eater.  Maria Costello, she has been truly a great member.  But you may never know with people like her.  They all thirst for power and will not stop till they have what they want."

Briana had a tinge of anger come into her.  Maria was her friend, even though Maria had admitted to hating her, she was still her friend.  

  "It's not Maria's fault.  She'll turn back to us.  I know it," she said suddenly.  Jeremiah and Marius were taken aback by this.

  "Surely-surely you do not mean that, Ms. Sullivan. She's a traitor.  A betrayer to our side.  She does not deserve-" Marius stopped dead as Briana gave him a severe look.  

  "You don't know what she's really like. She's a kind person. She's just alone and depressed.  We will get her back, you'll see," she said with her voice a little bit louder than usual.     

  "Enough of this.  Briana, I'm sorry but we have to go.  We will be awaiting for your answer by the next new moon, which is a few nights from now.  We should be going now, Marius.  We have many work to be done," Jeremiah said as he got up. He stood in front of Briana and smiled,  "Briana, it has been a great pleasure to see you again.  I do hope that you don't go anywhere outside of Britain now.  We need you.  Well, until we meet again.  Blessed be."

Marius bowed behind him and they disappeared together leaving Briana staring there in space.  Many thoughts flowed in her head making her slightly dizzy.  _Me? A Watcher? I can't even master my own powers, not yet at least. Of course, _said a voice in her head, _you haven't used them for fifteen years.  How do you expect to master them now? _ Briana sighed as she fell back on her chair.  Her hand fell on a piece of parchment.  She looked at it.  It had the red wax seal of Hogwarts on it.  She picked it up when someone entered the room.  It was Harry.  

  "Is it all right for me to enter?" he asked, holding the door.  Briana smiled and nodded.  He was carrying a plate of food.  "I reckoned you must be hungry so I bought you some food."

  "Hmm…Always thoughtful, just like your mother," chuckled Briana.  She stared at him.  _How can I tell him that they're alive? I don't even know the reason why they're here myself, surely I have to think about this. _She watched Harry as he took a short stroll around the room, admiring everything. 

  "What is this place?" asked Harry, looking at her.  

  "This room is, or used to be, my father's study.  He spent most of his time here.  If he weren't everywhere else around the world, he would be here reading away anything he can get his hands on.  This place probably has hundreds of books from wizards and muggles alike.  He loved reading muggle stories.  He used to read many to me before he died."  

  "What did your father do for a living?" 

  "He promoted better muggle and magical relationships.  A lot of people thought he was a bit mad but he didn't care. He had strong ties with the Ministry but many thought that this was inappropriate. He was sort of a special ambassador for the  Ministry. He loved muggle things," smiled Briana.  Bringing memories back from her past did not hurt her so much no more, now that she was back home.  

  "What did your mother do?" 

  "My mother was an auror, a great one at that.  She's uncle Albus's younger sister.  She was the youngest of the Dumbledore clan.  She was truly a lovely person.  She loved to draw and taught me a few things of it."  

Harry's eyes lingered to an old painting at the back of the large, rectangular room.  It was a painting of a young woman who looked almost like Briana.  Unlike the paintings back at Hogwarts, this one doesn't seem to move.  

  "Who is that, Annie?" he asked still looking up at the painting.

  "That is my ancestor, Harry.  Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, owner of this manor.  That painting was made shortly after they founded Hogwarts.  You see how she's still young.  Let's see," she said as she opened the letter on her hand.  It was addressed to her.  She read it and smiled.  "Harry, I think you should read this."  

She handed him the letter.  He read it and grinned.  

  "I have got perfect O.W.L.s! And it qualified me to be a prefect!" he exclaimed.  He hugged Briana.  Briana saw the candles in the room went brighter.  She also noticed that the fireplace had a tinge of green in it.  Her brows furrowed.  "Isn't this great? I'm going to be a prefect this coming school year!" 

  "That's wonderful, dear.  Really, really, wonderful," she said slowly, noticing now that three of the candles of the room had turned into green flames.  _What the hell is going on? _There was a knock on the door.  Mrs. Turningcoat came in with a letter on her hand.

  "This has just come for Harry today.  I almost forgot to give it to you.  Here you go, Harry."  She handed him his letter.  It was also from Hogwarts.  Harry read and his eyes gleamed with happiness.  

  "Guess what? You're looking at the new Gryffindor quidditch captain!" 

Briana looked surprised.  "Really? Oh, that's wonderful news, darling! I'm so proud of you. Oh, that's so wonderful, Harry."  

At the moment Harry said the word 'Gryffindor,' the flames of every single candle of the room glowed bright red.  Nobody noticed this, of course.  Way back at the fireplace, the flames turned fully green, bright green.

Like that one? Hmm…I don't know.  This chapter is really long, and will continue at the next chapter.  Well, that's all now.  Bye Bye! Oh, yeah, I don't own anything! Please leave a review!  


	5. Starry Night

Okay, here's chapter 5! It's still has some of Briana's POV but just tiny.  Maybe just the first part of this chapter.  I also put the rating up a bit to PG because of some romantic scenes.  They are not sexual, they're just cute. Heh, oh wells, I don't own anything (well, maybe _some things_) because they all belong to someone else, J.K. Rowling. Anyways, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Starry Night

**********************

Briana pulled her blanket closer to her as a soft breeze gently touched her face.  She looked up at the sky and smiled.  She loved looking at the stars when she couldn't sleep.  It was like a hobby for her, sitting outside the house and gazing at the stars.  Then she felt a hand stroking her hair.  She stood up to see who it was.  It was the person she wanted to see the most.  Standing there was a tall, handsome man whose name would normally scare the wizarding world- Sirius Black. 

  "You said you would visit a few nights ago. Why did you not come?  I had the whole night planned," she said with a meaningful look and smirk on her face.  Sirius seemed to understand this because he smiled.

  "Well, it was your uncle.  He keeps sending me everywhere.  Of course, if it was up to me, I would never leave your side," he said, as he puts his arms around her waist.  She leaned against his chest.  They were like this for quite sometime.  Briana turned around to look up at him. The full moon was shining through his face.  

  "Why are you here, really?"

Sirius sighed.   "Well, Remus is going through one of his phases again.  I reckoned I should take this opportunity to visit you.  I missed you, do you know that?"  

Briana put on an innocent look.  "Hmmm…Maybe, but I'm not too sure." 

Sirius laughed.  _He still has that cute laugh, _Briana thought.  "Well, I did.  I missed you a lot actually."  

Briana reached up to kiss him, which he gladly accepted and kissed her back.  He pulled her back looking worried.  

  "I don't think we should do this right now.  Harry's here, isn't he?  What if he sees us? That can't be good, Annie."

  "Will you stop?  He's fast asleep at the second floor.  And stop thinking like he's a child.  He's sixteen and very capable of understanding what we're doing.  Now, stop worrying and let's continue."

  "Right, now where were we?" He was about to kiss her when she turned away.

As if remembering something, she said,  "I have to talk to you." She led him to the chair she was sitting on.  Sirius, who looked confused, held her hand.  Briana looked him straight in the eyes. "I-I-I have been chosen to be a Watcher for the Order of the Phoenix."

  "Annie, that's wonderful news.  I'm so happy for you," he said, kissing her hands.  However, Briana still looked troubled.  "What's wrong? Don't you want that?"

  "I don't know.  I mean I do.  I have waited for it all my life.  But-but things change, Sirius.  I don't know if I should accept it.  I already have trouble trying to adjust to this-this _lifestyle_."  

She paused to look at him again, this time with tears forming in her eyes.  Sirius moved closer to her.  "Annie, nothing will change between us or everything.  I reckon you should take the job.  I will be good for you.  I mean you were always looking for a little challenge in life, right?  This will be one of those challenges."

  "So you wouldn't be regretting anything if I take the post as Watcher?" 

  "Sweetheart, I spent fourteen years without you.  I think I wouldn't be regretting anything just as long as I am with you."  

With that, her mind was set.  Tomorrow, she will be accepting the post.  She looked back at Sirius, who was looking back at here, smiling.

  "Now, where were we?"

It was the day of Fred and George's joke shop opening.  When Harry told Annie about this, she decided that they should at least get some of Harry's school things.

  "While we are there, maybe we could get some of these things right here," she said as she scanned a piece of parchment.  Harry's Hogwarts letter came with the letter where he found out that he was the new quidditch captain.  "That reminds me.  I have to buy a couple of things while we're there." 

Then she did something Harry had never seen her do.  She waved her right hand as if telling something to come to her.  Then a parchment paper flew to her hand.  She did this as though it was normal for her.  Harry's jaw dropped.

  "How-how did you do that?" he stammered.  Briana looked at him.  

  "Do what, darling?" she asked.

  "That!"  He pointed to the parchment.  "You just made that come to you without a spell! Or better yet, without a wand!"

  "All right, honey, calm down.  I can explain."  She took a deep breath and continued,  "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff's heirs were given an element to control, each to their own ancestors' ability.  Mine is air.  Meaning that I can banish and summon things to me without a use of my wand.  Why do you think the Ravenclaw house mascot is the eagle?  That is because she was gifted with the element of air."

Harry remained silent, looking at his bowl of porridge.  He thought for a moment.  "Annie?"

  "Yes?" she said without looking at him.  

  "What are the other heir's elements? I mean what can the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff heirs can control?"

  "Well, the Gryffindor heir can control the element of fire, which is the most dangerous of all the three, because fire almost cannot be controlled.  I never have seen anyone control such element before.  Anyway, Hufflepuff's heir can control the element of earth.  He/she can make things grow or die.  It is also very powerful if well harnessed."

  "Did you ever have to learn how to control it?  What did Slytherin can control?" Harry couldn't help but wonder.  There were many more questions forming inside his head. 

  "Well, I can answer the first one.  I did have to learn how to control it.  It took all of my fifth year and half of my sixth year to learn to control it.  The second question I cannot answer.  If you are one of the heirs, I can tell you.  Otherwise, I can't.  Well, we should get going.  You don't want to be late coming home."  

Harry kicked a pebble out of the sidewalk as he walked beside Briana at Diagon Alley.  He was half excited and half listening to Briana muttering to herself about what to buy in her list.  

  "Let's see, dragon claws, don't have to many of those anymore…better go to the Apothecary…"  
Harry looked around for the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.  He remembered where it was.  He picked up speed.  

  "Annie, hurry up.  We'll be late for the opening," said Harry.   

  "Er, why don't you go now?  I'll meet you down there," she said, going inside the Apothecary.  

  "All right, see you later!"  He started walking towards a large crowd of children.  They were crowding around none other than _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._ He approached the crowd.  He could hear eager and excited voices all around him.

  "It's a new joke shop?"

  "Will it be better than Zonko's?"

  "I heard it's nothing like Zonko's…"

Harry fought his way through the crowd and up on the front.  He saw eight redheads up on the front with anxious and excited faces.  He also saw Hermione next to his best friend, Ron.  Hermione spotted him and waved furiously at him.  _She looks a little different, _Harry thought.  This was true.  Hermione looked more and more beautiful as time progresses.  Her hair was more tamed and her face was brighter.  Ron also looked different.  He was taller and his hair was a little bit longer than usual.

  "Harry!  You're here," said Hermione, greeting him by giving him a hug.  "Ron told me you two went to a Quidditch Exhibitions.  And you moved in with Professor Sullivan.  That's wonderful.  How was it?"  

  "It's great.  Although, Sirius, er, I mean _Snuffles _hasn't visited yet.  But Samantha and Remus have.  How was your trip at Italy?" asked Harry.  Before Hermione could answer.  George came over to them.  

  "Harry! How have you been, mate!? Whoa, did you grow a wee bit taller than usual?" asked George cheerfully, slapping Harry on the back.  This was true.  Harry, who had a newfound growth spurt, had grown at least a foot over the holidays.   

   "It's nice to see you to, George.  By the way, nice place you have here.  You two finally have your own joke shop.  It's really nice," said Harry looking around the place.  "Just one thing though, it should be better than Zonko's."

  "Oh, it will, mate, it will," answered Fred, smiling.  He turned to George and said, "Hey, we need to cut the ribbon now."  

A whole ceremony was held followed by the ribbon cutting.  After that, the crowd rushed inside, leaving the rest of the Weasleys outside.  Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and gave him a hug.

  "We were going to invite you for the holidays again, but we heard from Ron that you were moving in with Briana.  Oh dear, I'm so happy for you.  You have your own family now."  She was getting misty-eyed that Mr. Weasley took over.

  "By the way, where is Briana, anyway?  Did she just drop you here?" he said, looking around the Alley.  

  "Er, she's at the Apothecary buying some potion ingredients.  She'll be meeting me here after."  He spotted a familiar brunette across the Alley.  "There she is.  She's right there." 

  "Hello, Arthur, Molly.  How are you doing?  I see that Fred and George have a wonderful establishment here.  They are really working their way up," said Briana.  She turned to Hermione and Ron.  "Hello, Ron, Hermione.  It's nice to see you two again.  Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" 

They both nodded.  "Well, you know what?  Harry here is the next Gryffindor quidditch captain.  He just received a letter a week ago."  

  "Really, Harry?  Oh, I am so happy for you," exclaimed Hermione.  

  "Yeah, mate, and guess what?  Professor Mcgonagall changed my position to Chaser! Seamus will be the Keeper and I'm going to be Chaser."  

  "Not only that, darling," beamed Mrs. Weasley,  "there's two new prefects in our family, Ron and Ginny."  

Ron's face blushed deep red and muttered,  "Well, I'm not really proud of it but, well, Fred and George are disappointed in me."  

Harry was looking around for someone.  "Er, Mrs. Weasley, where is Ginny?"  

  "Well, she's right here…" Mrs. Weasley turned around, but nobody was there.  "Well, she was right here before.  Maybe she's inside with Fred and George.  I'll go get here."  

  "I'm a prefect too!  They told me I got perfect O.W.L.s.  I guess the Triwizard Tournament did good for me."  

  "Me too!  That's why they made me a prefect!" 

  "Well, see how studying helps.  I told you two to start studying long before.  It really helps," said Hermione, with a hint of stiffness.  Ron rolled his eyes.  

  "Sure, whatever you say, Herm."  

Mrs. Weasley arrived with Fred and George, and, Harry couldn't believe his eyes!  _Is that Ginny, he thought?  __No way!  Standing next to Mrs. Weasley was a tall, beautiful young lady.  Truly, Ginny had grown beautifully this holiday._

  "Here's our second prefect," said Mr. Weasley.  Harry smiled weakly at her, who smiled back.  

  "Professor Sullivan, how nice to see you! Care to look around our business building," said Fred, slightly bowing.

  "Sure, Fred, you know, when I was in Hogwarts, I was a bit of a prankster myself…" Fred and George led the way as Briana spoke to them.  Ron tugged on his shirt.  

  "C'mon, you gotta see the inside."

They went inside the shop.  It surely looked as though Fred and George decorated it themselves.  They had the old things that they used to sell at Hogwarts, like Canary Creams and the ever-so famous Ton-Tongue Toffees.  But there were new ones, like the Toad Pops, which with each lick will turn you into a toad.  

  "Well, what do you think?  Very nice, eh?" asked George.  

  "Yeah, very nice."  

Okay, the romantic part? Not so romantic, right? Yeah, well, I am not a romantic person that's why.  Probably as insensitive as Snape, heh, okay maybe not.  Anyway, to Hogwarts we go next chapter and Harry discovers something about Briana, I think, I'm not sure.  I don't have the idea yet.  Well, standard drill, please review! Let me know what you think! ~villageidiot333~


	6. The Train Ride

Hello, it's me again! Yay! Okay, stop.  Right, thank you for my reviewers, janey, sportbabe (girl power! Oh, and I can't tell you what the slytherin's heir control, 'member what Briana said?), Sweet Tooth (don't worry, I will get to James and Lily soon!), Voltora, Sara, and to the rest of you!  I seriously cannot reveal too much because, well, you won't read it! So this chapter, Harry will know something about Briana that he hasn't known yet.  Ugh, am I annoying you? Okay, okay, on with the show! 

Chapter 6:  The Train Ride

***************************

  "Annie!" Harry called to the empty corridor.  It was the morning before he leaves for Hogwarts and he can't find his Firebolt.  "Annie?" 

He opened the door in which looked like a storage room.  There were many old books stacked up at the corners, dusty boxes, but what really caught Harry's eyes was the old wooden trunk next to the boxes.  He approached and carefully opened it.  It creaked while it was being opened.  In the trunk were an old book, several pieces of parchment, and a wooden box.  He took the old book out.  It was fairly dusty and leather-bound. He dusted the front cover and read: _The Raiders' Guide to Trouble-Making_. 

  "_The Raiders' Guide to Trouble-Making_?" muttered Harry.  _Who are the Raiders?  He opened the book to find the front page's letters were gleaming.  It read: Mademoiselles Sunshine, Raven, Featherhawke, and Carrots present the Troublemakers' Guide (a foreword and introduction by Misses Featherhawke and Sunshine).  Harry's brows furrowed.  He flipped through the book and found all sorts of tips on pranks.  He glanced at the wooden box.  It was very intriguing as to what lies inside.  Harry couldn't help himself.  He took it and opened it.  Inside was a large glass vile with a cork on top, two bags of coins, and a binocular.  _

On these things were labels.  Harry read them.  The glass vile was labeled "Miss Featherhawke's Secret Invisible Potion (whole vile can keep you invisible for 4 ½ hours!).  The first bag of coins, which did not contain coins, was labeled "Miss Carrots's Diversion Charms (go out with a bang, literally).  The second bag was labeled "Miss Sunshine's Transfiguring Hide-Out" (Warning: only one person can fit in a hide-out).  The binocular was labeled "Miss Raven's Enhanced Binocular (great for the look-out).  _Why would Annie have these things? Harry thought._

  "Harry?  Looks who's here?  Come down.  Harry?" Annie called.

  "Coming!" he yelled back. He took the book and the wooden box with him.  He put it inside his room and ran downstairs.  He saw Sirius at the foot of the stairs.

  "Sirius!" 

  "Hey, come here, mate," said Sirius, giving him a hug.  "Reckoned I should visit you before you leave for Hogwarts."             

  "How come you just visited now?" asked Harry.  Sirius looked at Briana.  

  "Well, I meant to visit sooner, but I got caught up with work.  Dementors are wrecking havoc all over the country.  Some times I have to go in hiding because they might sense me.  You know how it is.  It is not like they would tell the Ministry, as they have turned their back at them, but they wouldn't miss an opportunity to give me the Dementor's Kiss.  They missed once, I reckon they won't want to miss an opportunity again." 

  "Well, I'm just glad you're here, Padfoot," grinned Briana.  Sirius grinned back.  Harry rolled his eyes.  

  "Annie, are taking me to King's Cross today?" asked Harry.

  "Er, no, Harry, I have to go to work.  But there are some people who are willing to take you to King's Cross," said Briana.  As if on cue, an eating Remus and Sam came out of the Dining Hall.  

  "Hello, Harry, we're taking you to King's Cross if that's all right," said Sam.

  "It's all right with me.  Why couldn't you take time off work, Annie?" asked Harry, following everyone to the Dining Hall.

  "Well, you see, it's my boss.  He's a bit strict about time and me.  He feels that I should always be punctual.  But I'm sure we'll see each other again.  I mean there's always Christmas and Easter.  You will be spending Christmas here, right?" asked Briana. 

  "Of course, I'll be the first to sign on to Professor Mcgonagall."

At that moment, Mrs. Turningcoat came in the Dining Hall.  "Harry, have you gotten everything ready for your journey?"  

  "Yes, I have them ready up in my room."

  "Good, I'll have Barnabie bring them down here right now."

  "Okay, I'll help." 

  "Oh, no, dear, that's what house-elves are for."

  "But they're my things.  I'll help Barnabie. It's all right with me."  

  "Er, Mrs. Turningcoat, please just let Harry help Barnabie," said Briana.  

While muttering incoherently to herself, Mrs. Turningcoat agreed.

  "Have you gotten your things? You haven't forgotten anything, have you?" asked Sam.

  "No, I have everything," answered Harry.  "Honestly, Sam, you sound like you're my mother."

Samantha stopped dead on her tracks.  "Er, well, I-I was-was just saying that you shouldn't leave anything valuable behind." 

  "Sam, I was just joking."

  "Oh, right, come on, off you go to the barrier." 

Platform 9 ¾ materialized right in front of Harry's eyes.  Remus and Samantha soon followed after him.  

  "Ooh, Hogwarts Express.  I have never seen this place in years," sighed Sam.  One of the third year students in Hogwarts stopped dead in his tracks.  He turned around and his jaw dropped.

  "Blimey! Catalina Mullet in Platform 9 ¾! Blimey, can you sign my trunk?" said the third year.  

  "Sure, let me see.  There you go," said Sam.  Soon after, a small crowd of children was crowding around Samantha, all asking for her autograph. "No, no, thank you.  Come and watch us again on the next World Cup!" she called after them as they left.  "Well, shall we get your things up?" 

They loaded Harry's things up to the train and came down to say good byes.  As the train moved, Harry settled back on the chair and looked out the window.  Just then, Hermione and Ron came bursting in the compartment.  

  "Hey! Where have you two been?" asked Harry.

  "We were looking for you," answered Ron.  "So excited to go back to Hogwarts? You know, being a prefect and all?"

  "I don't know.  It's okay I guess.  But check out what I found back at the Summer House," he said as he took out the book he found at the storage room.  

  "Did you spend all of your holiday at the Summer House?" asked Hermione. 

  "No, I moved in with Annie after my birthday.  The Dursleys moved out of Privet Drive soon after that.  Annie didn't really tell me where they moved.  I reckoned she didn't really think that I would visit them.  Look at this.  I found it," he showed them the dusty, leather-bound book.  

  "Wow, what is it?" asked Ron.

  "Is it one of those magical spellbooks you picked out of the Summer House?" asked Hermione eagerly. 

  "No.  It's a prank guidebook.  I didn't have a chance to look at it back home.  What do you think?" he asked them.

  "Who wrote it?" asked Hermione closely.

  "I don't know, but it says right here that it was written by the Raiders."  He pointed at the cover.  

  "Who are the Raiders?  And why does Briana have this?" asked Ron. 

  "I don't know.  I have been asking the same questions in my head." 

  "Ugh, don't you two ever listen? Don't you remember what Briana said at Diagon Alley? She said she was an old prankster when she was at Hogwarts.  Maybe she bought this at Zonko's when she was young!" exclaimed Hermione.

  "Or…She was part of an old prank group called the Raiders! And they wrote this when they were in Hogwarts," said Ron, obviously very excited.

  "Oh, don't be stupid, Ron," Hermione stopped by the look on Ron's face.  "I meant it in a good way, Ron." 

  "Hmmm…. Mademoiselles Sunshine, Raven, Featherhawke, and Carrots.  They're pretty good at pranks.  I found some of their products at a wooden box.  It came with the book.  Maybe you're right, Hermione.  She probably bought this at Zonko's," said Harry.  But at the back of his head, he felt wrong.

He spent the whole day reading the book.  He found it amusing.  _Whoever these women were, they are pretty hilarious!_  He found lots of ways to trick enemies into eating tricked sweets.  He wished that Voldemort could eat just one of them.  The train slowly stopped at Hogsmeade Station.  They filed out of the compartment and found a carriage to ride up to the castle.  

  "Firs' years this way! This way firs' years! Come on!" called Hagrid.  He spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  "Hey, yeh three! See yeh up at the castle!"

  "All right, Hagrid!" called Hermione back.  They climbed up in a carriage with Neville Longbottom and felt the horseless carriage carry them up to Hogwarts.

All right, not so good.  I was being lazy this week and stopped writing for a while.  I watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone at last! YAY! Okay, I am a big loser for being one of the last ones to watch it but still.  Also watched the Lord of the Rings. Pretty good, go out and watch it.  Sooo……Anyway, who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Could it be Briana again? Or maybe James or Lily? Oh, come on, like I'll tell you guys! Geez, anyway, please leave a review.  I love reviews coz it tells me what you think.  Please let me know! Review! ~villageidiot333~


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

Wow, okay, since many reviewed, I have been inspired to write the next chapter! That and I watch the two movies I mentioned.  Okay, many thanks to Sweet Tooth (please keep waiting, it will be on the ninth chapter, approximately!)  Lishel Fracrium ( I will get more up soon!), Saturnian Blonde (yeah, could they be anymore stupid?), and HermioneGMalfoy (reviewed your story, I hope you get more out soon!). Okay, now here is the Sorting Ceremony, be kind and rewind ~~~whoa, where did that come from? Anyway, here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: The Sorting Ceremony

*******************************

They made their way up to the castle and to the Great Hall.  It was already filled with students anxiously waiting for the feast to begin.  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville took seats at the Gryffindor table.  Hermione and Neville were soon engaged in a deep conversation about Transfiguration and Ron became amused with his fork.  Harry scanned the Staff Table.  There were some empty seats.  Professor Sprout was talking to Professor Flitwick.  Professor Dumbledore was staring up the ceiling.  On the other side of the table, to his surprise, was Briana.  He tapped Ron on the shoulders and pointed.

  "Look, she's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again! And she wouldn't tell me if she will come back or not!" exclaimed Harry.  

  "Yeah. I guess the job wasn't jinxed after all. But who is the lady she's talking to?" asked Ron.  

Right next to Briana was a new teacher, a lady of Briana's age with dark red hair. Harry watched as she tossed her head as she laughed at something Briana had said.  And, as if she felt Harry staring, she turned around and smiled right at Harry! Harry, who was very frightened, dropped his gaze.  

Meanwhile…Back at the Staff Table…

Lily Potter turned back to her best friend, who was drinking from her goblet.  She stared at her.  

  "Annie?  Is-is that him? Is that Harry?" She finally had the courage to ask.  Briana glanced at the Gryffindor table. 

  "Him?  The one next to the red-headed boy?" she nodded her head in the Gryffindor direction.

  "Yes, the one next to a Weasley," said Lily, with a hint of impatient in her voice.  She hated Briana keeping things from her.  

  "Well, let's see…Dark hair, round glasses, and from here, he has green eyes? What do you think Lily?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  

  "My boy," Lily whispered, her eyes misty.  "My little boy."

  "He's not a little boy, anymore, Lils.  He's almost a full-fledge man. And he is turning into such a fine young man.  Besides, Carrots, it's not like I'm not going to teach him the ways of a Raider.  God knows he needs that side of ours.  Being a Marauder is a great disgrace."

  "You're right, Featherhawke.  That's why I'm here, I think." She thought for a moment.  "Is this why I'm here? You know, I hate when your uncle leaves us the bits of information we need.  James and I really need to know why we're here."

  "Lils, didn't you hear him? He said he doesn't know why on earth you are here.  Besides, if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against you."

  "I'm sure he wouldn't," muttered Lily dryly.   At the moment, Professor Mcgonagall came in with the first years for the Sorting Ceremony.  She placed the hat on the stool and explained the procedures to the very uneasy first years.  "Remember when our sorting, Annie?" 

  "Remember? How can I not?  You called Severus Snape an oily git," whispered Briana.  Lily smiled as she watched the hat sing its inevitable sorting song. As it ended, Professor Mcgonagall called out the names.  

  "Ackley, Stephen!" The hat waited for a few moments and then yelled,

  "Hufflepuff!" Cheers came from the Hufflepuffs as he sat down with them.  Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed a girl who looked like Cedric Diggory.  She had the same gray eyes (which right now, looked very nervous).  

  "Ron, who do you reckon is that?" 

  "I don't know.  Boy, am I hungry.  They really need to shorten this ceremony to about five minutes," he said as "Bernard, Sandra!" became a Gryffindor.  

  "Ron, am I going to have to tell you this every year? The Sorting is a very essential part of the feast," said Hermione, very annoyed.  "It's not the food that's important."  She gave him an annoyed look.  

  "Coolstone, Megara!" 

  "Slytherin!" 

  "It's a feast, isn't it?  I think that the food is quite as essential as the sorting!" said Ron indignantly.  

  "Ssh!" said Harry absent-mindedly as Professor Mcgonagall called out the next person.  

  "Diggory, Cordelia!" 

Practically the whole Hall became silent as the girl with light brown hair and gray eyes approached the hat.  She calmly put it on while many of the students were trying to get a better look at her.

  "Is that really Cedric's younger sister?" asked Seamus Finnigan.  

  "I didn't know he had a sister," said Neville.  

  "Well, it's obvious he does, doesn't he?" said Hermione.  

At long last, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" 

Harry watched her as she walked toward the Hufflepuff table.  The Sorting soon finished.  

  "Great, it's done. Now, it's time to eat," said Ron.  But he was wrong.  Professor Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat.  "Oh, no, what now?"

  "As I know many of you are eager to eat, but I have few announcements to be made before we eat.  More than ever, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits to everyone.  There will be no magic used around the corridors," he looked around the faces of the students.  "As you all can see, we are missing an old face tonight but gained a new one.  Our Professor Severus Snape is on a, er, holiday.  So, our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has kindly taken up the post for a couple of months till Professor Snape come back.  Our temporary Potions Mistress, Professor Sullivan."

Briana gave a wave and a small smile.  Harry and Ron looked at each other.  

  "No way.  Snape gone for a while?  This is great!" said Dean.  

  "I hope she's going to be really nice to us," said Neville.  

Professor Dumbledore waited until the murmurs died down.  He cleared his throat once again and continued,  "And since our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be doing something else, I have taken into consideration of finding a temporary teacher for it.  So our new, or should I say temporary, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lillian Evans."

There came a small murmur throughout the Hall as Professor Evans stood up and gave a small bow.  

  "Another female Defense professor?  I hope she will be as nice as Professor Sullivan," said Hermione.  

  "Yeah, I hope," murmured Harry.  There was just something about her that Harry couldn't understand.  

  "Well, I hope you treat Professor Evans with the right respect she deserves.  Now, without further ado, let us eat!"

Food appeared suddenly in front of their eyes.  As they were eating, Professor Flitwick came up to them and said, "Professor Mcgonagall told me to tell you that your password for the Gryffindor Tower is Twinkle Toes.  Well, good luck!"

After the feast, Harry and Ron helped lead the first years to the Gryffindor Tower.  

  "This way, and watch out for the stairs.  They can be tricky," explained Harry.  

  "Yeah, don't be like Neville.  Always tripping," chuckled Ron.  

They finally reached the tower.  Ron gave the password and Harry directed them to their dormitories.

  "Girls on the right and boys on the left.  Yeah, I guess that's it.  Good luck," said Harry.  

As they were going up to their own dormitory, Ron sighed, "It's good to be a prefect."

  "Yeah, you got that right," chuckled Harry.  

Okay, that was short and fast and straightforward.  Well, I guess that's it.  Ummmmm….MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own anything (maybe some things).  Be on the lookout of the next chapter! ~villageidiot333~


	8. Lessons

Hello! Okay, I figured that Harry doesn't really know what Lily's last name is, so I thought that, well, you know.  So, anyway, this chapter deals with the first encounters of Lily and Harry, and that mysterious man who walks around Hogwarts….Hmmm….who could that be….Thanks to my reviewers Sweet Tooth (You're welcome! BTW, did you read the very good fic 'A New Beginning' by Prongs? It's a good coming back fic!) and HermioneGMalfoy (it is pretty funny and I don't know why).  Here's chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8: Lessons

*******************

There she is again.  Walking nervously through the corridors.  I wish I can help her but I'm too scared to face her.  Why did I have to see her?  It just brings back memories, horrible memories.  

It was a few days after the first day of school.  Everywhere Harry looked, he saw Cordelia Diggory.  Harry had felt so guilty of ever facing her that he avoided her every time he sees her around the school.  But, for some strange reason, Harry felt Cordelia doing the same.  Aside from avoiding Corderlia Diggory, he has had recurring nightmares.  They were almost always centered around Cedric's death and his parents' death, and, for some strange reason, the multi-colored ring of fire that would encircle him.

 Apart from Cordelia, Harry had been noticing that a certain teacher had been following.  He told so to Ron and Hermione. 

  "Nonsense, why would Professor Evans follow you around, Harry?" asked Ron.  It was early in the morning and they were having breakfast at the Great Hall.  They watched Professor Evans walk up to the staff table and greeted Professor Mcgonagall.

  "She seems like a nice person.  She very much reminds me of Professor Sullivan.  Maybe she's an auror too," said Hermione thoughtfully.

  "It's not that.  It's just there's just something about her…" he stared at her.  "When do we have her class anyway?" 

  "Let's see," Ron took out his schedule, "we have her after lunch today.  Right after breakfast, we have Potions.  Well, that would be interesting."

  "But not too interesting.  Slytherins are still having their Potion lessons with us," said Harry.

  "Yeah, but at least it wouldn't be too hard with Snape breathing down our necks all the time and getting points off us," said Ron. 

  "Hmm…Potions with Professor Sullivan, that would indeed be interesting," said Hermione.  

The bell signaling the morning lessons rang and they headed downstairs to the dungeon.

  "I wonder if we will ever have Potions without the Slytherins," mused Ron, while they were going down the stairs to the Potions dungeon.  

  "No, I reckon we will be stuck with them for a little while," said Harry, catching a glimpse of Draco Malfoy and his two brawny friends (who by the way, grew more than ever), Crabbe and Goyle.  

Professor Sullivan opened the door and let them inside the dungeon.  Immediately the room undertook a very shocking change.  Instead of the usual cold and dark room they always worked on, it was lighter, warmer, and friendlier to the eye.  

  "Good morning, class.  I don't think I need an introduction, do I?" she smiled around the class.  All the Gryffindors beamed up to her while the Slytherins looked skeptic.  

  "Where _is Professor Snape?  And why are you teaching us Potions?" sneered Pansy Parkinson._

  "I am afraid I am in no position to tell you that, Ms. Parkinson.  But I can tell you that he would rather be here with all of you than where he is," replied Professor Sullivan.  Ron snorted doubtfully at out loud and Hermione nudged him.  

  "Well, aren't you going to teach us?" drawled Draco Malfoy.  "What will you teach? How to fend off creatures?"  Only the Slytherins laughed at this.  Professor Sullivan seemed unperturbed by this.

  "You are right, Mr. Malfoy.  I should begin.  Right, now let's see…as you are in your sixth year and most of you have done well on your O.W.L.s, I have taken into consideration of teaching the more advance type of Potion.  No, no, it won't be Versiteraeum yet, Ms. Granger," she said as Hermione's hand rose.  Carefully and blushing, Hermione lowered her hand down.  "It will be one of the hardest potions you will be working on this year.  It is called the Kaster's Potion, named after its inventor.  It is known as the Controller of Humans.  Anyone who wishes to manipulate anyone and who does not know how to use the Imperius Curse.  The only way to relieve it is the antidote, which I will also teach you."  

  "Now, that will be the main lesson we will be learning this few months that I will be your teacher.  So we shall begin our lessons.  If you all will take out your quills and parchment for note taking."      

Soon enough, they got down to business.  Professor Sullivan first gave them many notes to take and then gave them an assignment, the Forgetfulness potion, as a review.

  "Now, just because you have learned in that past, does not mean you don't have to know it anymore.  I will come around to help you when you need it," she said, particularly speaking to Neville. 

  "Wow, could this be anymore boring?  This is one of those days where I really wished I was somewhere else," drawled Malfoy at loud.  He glanced at Harry and Ron's direction.  "I think that this is one of those days where I would rather be at that oaf, Hagrid's, magic creatures class with those awful creatures than staying here and doing this."

Ron turned dark red.  He dropped his knife and shouted across the room,  "Then why don't you just dropped your things and leave if you hated here so much!" 

Profesoor Sullivan heard this and came over to them and said, "Mr. Weasley, I really do wish that you keep your voice down while you are in this dungeon."  

While Malfoy and his friends sniggered behind the professor's back, she added quietly, "Besides, I haven't fully gotten the bats out of the ceiling yet."      

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed silently.  Malfoy saw this.

  "Oh, so you think she'll always take your side, eh?  I'll tell you this, she's nothing but a fraud who I heard have a particular uncle who's a headmaster here.  And I bet that she got that Defense job because of that and I wouldn't be so surprised if she nabbed this post while crying to dear Uncle Dumbledore."  He made a gesture of pouting and rubbing his eyes.  Harry grew angry by this.  "What's the matter, Potter?  Think you can outsmart that Dumbledore too?" 

Laughing, Malfoy and his friends got back to their work.  Seamus leaned over his table and whispered to them,  "Who cares about him.  Don't mind him and his stupid mouth.  You'll only getting yourself in trouble."  

But Harry didn't listen to him. He stared hard at Malfoy, wishing with all of his might that he would just disappear right then and there.  Ron nudged him hard on the ribs and told him to get back to work.  He took one look at Malfoy again and got back to work.  Across the room, Neville was having trouble with his potion.

  "Erm, Professor, I think I overdid the stirring part," he said meekly and sort of hiding himself behind his cauldron, which was bubbling over.  

  "Oh, dear," sighed Professor Sullivan.  "Here let me help you, Neville."  

With one sweep of her wand, Neville's cauldron returned to normal.  

  "There you go.  Just be careful next time.  Ms. Granger, will you please help Mr. Longbottom?"

  "Er, sure, Professor Sullivan," said Hermione meekly.  

  "Good, now, everyone, remember, stir evenly and nicely.  Don't stir like you will never stir anymore.  Just nice and even till it thickens, and then you remove it from the heat to add the porcupine quills," Professor Sullivan said to everyone.  "Look at how Hermione is doing it.  Nice and even, good job, Hermione."  

Hermione blushed deeply.  Malfoy rolled his eyes.  He leaned over to Crabbe and Goyle to whisper something to them.  Suddenly the dungeon became a little smoky.  

  "Oh, Neville, did you do something stupid again?" burst Parvati.

  "I didn't do anything," retorted Neville.  The Gryffindors looked around to see where this smoke was coming from.  

Dean Thomas turned around. "Look! Malfoy's on fire!"

He was indeed correct.  The hems of Malfoy's robs were on fire.  He looked down and was frantically jumping up and down.  The Slytherins were panicking, most especially Pansy Parkinson.

  "Oh! Somebody please help him! Oh, Draco! Professor, please do something!" she shrieked.

The Gryffindors, however, were in fits of laughter.  

  "Look at him go!" shouted Seamus.  He imitated Malfoy's frantic jumps.  

  "Mr. Malfoy, please, stop moving! I can fix this! Mr. Crabbe, get out of the way!" shouted Professor Sullivan over the noise.  Finally, she made a loud bang out of her wand and everyone quieted down, except for Malfoy's whimpers.  "Good, now, Mr. Malfoy, keep still."

She made water shoot out of her wand and, finally, managed to get the fire out.  At the end of the class, Malfoy was furious.

  "Wait until my father hears about this.  You were trying to set a student on fire, and not just any student, me!" 

Pansy wasn't trying to help either. "You are right, Draco. You tell her."

The Gryffindors left the very angry Slytherins down at the dungeons as they headed to the grounds for Herbology. 

Ron couldn't restrain himself.  But he manages to say in between laughs, "Can…haha…believe that?  Malfoy just burst into flames just like that.  Man, you don't see that everyday, eh, Harry?"

  "Actually, you are wrong, Ron.  People actually do just spontaneously combust everyday," explained Hermione.

  "Please, Hermione, you are ruining the moment," said Ron.  

Harry couldn't help but wonder, _did I do that to Malfoy? Someone interrupted his thoughts by bumping into him.  _

  "Oof, sorry, er, mister," said Harry, looking at the tall man in the hooded cloak.  

  "Er, it's all right, young man," was all the man said.  He quickly walked on into the entrance hall.  Harry's eyes followed the man, who was heading straight toward the marble staircase.  

  "Who was that?" asked Ron.

  "I don't know.  Probably some man," answered Harry.

  "Come on, we will be late for class," urged Hermione, beckoning them to come.  

~Okay, that is all for this chapter! Watch out for the next one!  Sooo…everyone knows the polite thing to do, read and review! Hmmm…that rhymes…oookay, thank you very much for telling me what you all think.  I love to read all of our reviews! Okay, that's all! Watch out for the next chapter! Happy New Year!~ 


	9. Defense Lessons

The last chapter was supposedly to include the Defense lessons but it was extremely longer than I thought it was going to be. So this is the Defense lesson and, yeah, so okay.  Great, now that we got that over with. Thanks to my reviewers, arne and Vivian Kain (yes, I love my name too! It's so creative!).  Without further ado, here's chapter 9!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9: Defense Lessons

***********************

  "You know, you are risking your life coming here," said Lily severely.  "And what if Harry sees you?"

  "So what if he does, Lily?  He's my son!" James said indignantly.  

  "In front of the entire school? I think not.  You know, I thought you had more sense than that."

  "I do. It's just that I wanted to see you.  Staying at Hogsmeade is completely dull if you are not there," cooed James.  

  "Don't think that you can sweet talk your way around me, James Malcolm Potter," said Lily.  "I know your tricks very well."

James frowned.  He looked around the room.  He smiled wickedly.  He remembered all those times the Marauders huddled in the same classroom planning some of their some precious pranks back in the days.  He was lost in thought that he did not notice a woman entered the room.

  "All right, what was so important that 'I had to come immediately,'" said the woman breathlessly.

  "Annie, I'm nervous.  The Gryffindor sixth years' class is right after lunch.  I don't know what to do," complained Lily.

  "Well, you do have a lesson plan, don't you?" asked Briana.

  "Yes, but seeing Harry is my problem.  I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate."

  "Lils, you'll be fine.  Look, I first time I saw Harry, I could nervous too but if you just keep cool, then everything will all right," reassured Briana.  She looked around and spotted James.  "What are you doing here?  Do you how dangerous this is? You walking around Hogwarts?"

James rolled his eyes.  "Look I know how dangerous it is, but I just want to see my wife."

  "Don't you two see each other in the other world all the time?" asked Briana.  James opened his mouth to say something but Briana interrupted him.  "Oh, look, lunch is almost over.  I think you better go inside your room and stay there." 

  "All right," he got up from his chair and noticed Briana's singed robes, "what happened to you?"

  "Oh, er, nothing, just trouble at the dungeons," said Briana casually.

  "Nothing? It looks like something.  What happened, Annie?" asked Lily.

Briana sighed.  "Draco Malfoy got caught on fire during my first Potions lesson and I had to put him out.  It was really distressful, so I don't really want to talk about it."

  "How did he catch on fire?" asked James eagerly.

  "That's the weird thing, I don't know.  He just did," said Briana.

  "You mean spontaneously combusted?  Can people just do that here? And now?" asked Lily.

  "I don't know.  Look, I have to go now," said Briana, looking at her watch.  

  "Why don't I come with you?" asked James.  "I need to talk to Dumbledore about something."

  "All right, good luck, Lily," said Briana.

  "Right, good luck, darling," said James, giving her a kiss.

  "Luck, I'm going to be needing those things," muttered Lily.

Meanwhile…(A/N Harry's POV, people)

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at the Great Hall.  Hermione was reading their Defense Against the Dark Arts book.  Ron was talking to Dean Thomas.  Harry, in the other hand, was staring into space, still thinking about the incident down at the dungeons.  

  "Harry, what's wrong? How come you are not eating? Are you all right?" asked Hermione.  

  "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," he answered. 

  "You better not be thinking about what happened to Malfoy, Harry.  Because for the thousandth time, what happened was not your fault.  Anyone could have tried to set him on fire.  I mean the whole entire Gryffindors hated him.  It's probably Neville or Seamus or Parvati," said Ron, taking a bite out of his baked potatoes.  

  "Ron's right, it's nothing to be worried about.  I'm sure he just had an accident.  His robes probably got caught on the fire of the cauldron or something. Trust me, it's nothing to fuss about," reassured Hermione.  

  "For me, all I know is that I didn't do that.  I wished I knew who did.  If he didn't just accidentally do it himself," added Dean, seeing the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

  "Is anyone sitting here?" asked a girl.  Harry looked up.  It was Ginny.  He stared at her, unable to find any words to say.

  "Nobody is sitting there, Ginny," smiled Hermione,  "you can sit there." 

  "Thanks," grinned Ginny, taking the seat.  She looked around them.  "What are you all talking about?"

  "Nothing," said Ron. Ginny frowned.  

  "Fine, you know, I'm not a spy from some dark secret place, Ron.  You can tell me anything," insisted Ginny.

  "Well, it would just bore you anyway.  Why should I tell?" asked Ron.  

Ginny turned to look at Harry.  She smiled at him and asked,  "What were you guys talking about, Harry?  You would tell me, right?" 

Harry smiled weakly.  He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a weird gurgling noise.  Ginny looked at him with her brows furrowed.  

  "We were just talking about the incident that happened at Potions this morning," said Hermione irritably.  "Apparently, Draco Malfoy caught on fire by himself.  This three are interrogating as to who would done it." 

  "Oh, wow, that would have been fun to watch.  Draco on fire," chuckled Ginny.  She tried once again to make conversations with Harry.  "So what class do you have next, Harry?"

  "Er, Defense, er, Against, er, the D-Dark, er, A-A-Arts," said Harry finally.  

  "Oh, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I already had her.  She's really nice.  Professor Evans is really smart.  She seems to know a lot about the Dark Arts.  She didn't say if she's an auror or not.  To tell you the truth, she didn't really tell anything about herself, aside the fact that her name was Professor Lily Evans."

  "Lily?" asked Harry suddenly, forgetting his shyness.  

  "Yeah, she said she'd prefer to be called Lily than Lillian.  She said it sounded too formal.  She's pretty funny," chuckled Ginny.  "What's wrong, Harry?"

  "Er, nothing, just really tired," said Harry.

  "Tired? But its only noontime," said Ginny.  At that time the bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon lessons.  Ron, Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  

Ron looked at Harry. "Don't tell me you are thinking that Professor Evans is your mum?  I mean come on, your mum teaching at Hogwarts.  Isn't she dead?" 

  "Ron's right, Harry.  I mean it's ridiculous.  And besides, there must be many women with the name 'Lily,'" said Hermione.  

  "I know that, but doesn't it seem a bit odd that her name is Lily.  It has to mean something." 

  "It's not a bit odd, Harry.  You're just being paranoid," said Hermione irritably.  Harry looked at her.  "Well, don't you think it's just all right if we have a normal Defense teacher for once?" 

  "Well, I don't think she's normal.  I mean you heard what Ginny said?  We don't know where she came from," said Ron.  They arrived at the classroom.  The door opened and Professor Sullivan came out with, to their surprise, the same hooded man they had seen at the entrance hall.

  "Oh, hello, you three," said Professor Sullivan.  She quickly left with the man down the corridor.  They all looked at each other. Before any of them can say anything, Professor Evans stood in front of them and let them in.  

  "Good day to all of you," said Professor Evans.  Harry noticed that her voice had a hint of quiver in it.  "Shall we get down to business, then?  Let's see, let me take attendance." 

While she was doing that, Harry heard Lavender say to Parvati,

  "She's pretty nervous, isn't she? And will you look at her robes? Could they be anymore old?" 

She was right.  Professor Evan's robe seemed old looking.  

Professor Evans called out everyone's names to see if they were there.  When it came to calling Harry's name, she paused.  _Come on, Lily, say it.  After all, it is your last name too! You gave him that name now say it!_

Meanwhile, Harry felt that Professor Evans hasn't said anything for two full minutes.

  "What's going on?" asked Ron. 

  "I don't know," muttered Harry.  

Professor Evans sighed silently and said,  "Potter, Harry?" 

  "Present," called Harry.  

_Well, that was good, thought Lily. _After she had called roll, she looked around the classroom.  She always hated speaking to large crowds.  Looking back at the faces of the students reminded her how she gave presentations to her classes back when she was a student herself at Hogwarts.  She cleared her throat and said, 

  "I am Professor Lily Evans and I will be your temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Since I will only be teaching all of you for couple of months, we would only be covering so much during that time period.  While I will be your teacher, we will cover the devices of the Dark Arts.  Now if you would all get out a piece of parchment and a quill, then we shall begin."  
There was a sudden sound of students rummaging through their backs for their parchments and quills.  

  "Right, then, now, the first device we will be discussing today is called the Golden Rod of Ralien.  Ralien was said to be a dark wizard during the first century who was said to have wanted to gain control of Britain at that time.  He had concocted such rod to control all the magical creatures at that time.  House-elves, dragons, dwarves, goblins, and giants are just some of the examples that he attempted to control."

  "Many tried stopping him.  But at the end, a great wizard named Godric Gryffindor have said to have defeated Ralien."

Murmurs of excitement swept across the room.  Hermione raised her hand.

  "Yes, Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Evans.

  "Er, Professor, do you mean that one of the founders of Hogwarts have defeated a great dark wizard?" Hermione asked.

  "Yes, is it that impossible?  Gryffindor was always known to many as one of the greatest wizards of all time."

  "But how?" 

Before Professor Evans could say anything, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class.  During dinner, Hermione dragged Ron and Harry to the Professor Evans's office.  They were almost there when Ron was complaining. 

  "Hermione, why do we have to come with you?" complained Ron, rounding down the corridor.

  "You're supposed to come with me.  You're my-" but she suddenly halted in front of the professor's office and blushed.  

  "You're his what?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione blushed deeply.  Ron became amused with his sneakers and Hermione was avoiding Harry's gaze.  "What's going on? Is there something you two would like to tell me?" 

  "Uh, well, you see, Harry," started Hermione.  She looked at Ron who looked almost like he was about to throw up.  "Ron and I are…well, he's my…I mean during the summer, we…"

  "Do you mean you two are a couple?" asked Harry, smiling, almost grinning.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other and they slowly nodded. 

  "Yeah, only don't tell anyone," said Ron, shifting uneasily next to him.  

  "Why?" asked Harry.

  "Well, nobody knows but you do and we don't-"

A door opening behind them interrupted him. It was Professor Evans. 

  "Oh, hello, I thought I heard some voices out here," she said cheerfully.  "Do you need anything?" 

  "Oh, yes, Professor," replied Hermione.  The professor let them inside her office.  "When you said about how Gryffindor defeated that dark wizard Ralien, I really wanted to know more about it.  Do you perhaps have any recommendations as to what to read?" 

Ron gaped at Hermione.  "That's what you were going to ask her?" he whispered.  Professor Evans heard him and laughed.  

  "Yes, I do.  Why don't you go to the library and ask Madam Pince where you can find a book called The Rise of the Dark Wizard Ralien.  It might be in the restricted section so why don't I give you a note because when I was here it was…"

Hermione, who knew the library by heart now, said, "Oh, you don't need to.  I think I know where that can be." 

  "Oh, all right," smiled Professor Evans, her emerald eyes glittering.  (A/N: Dumbledore performed some kind of charm so that Harry cannot recognize Lily's eyes right away, but trust me it will wear off) "Well, is that all you were going to ask me?"

Hermione nodded but Harry said, "Professor, you went to this school too?"

Professor Evans said calmly, "Of course, where would you expect for one to learn all about witchcraft here in Britain other than Hogwarts."

Harry blushed and muttered,  "I'd just thought you might know my parents and Professor Sullivan because you seemed to know each other very well."  

Professor Evans must have heard him because she answered, "Well, I have known Briana a long time, yes, that's true.  I might have known your parents." 

Harry looked up at her.  "Are you an auror too?"

_My, my, quite a little me, aren't you, dear? Always asking questions, _thought Lily.  "No, I just happened to know a lot about Dark Arts, Harry," she chuckled.  She noticed that he was becoming a bit too suspicious and so she added,  "I should think you three should get a move on with those homework.  You don't want to start the year off the wrong way.  Now, off you go."  

Ron, Hermione, and Harry started to leave when Harry turned around and said,  "I just thought-well, never mind. It's just that-I thought you might be someone I know, because you have the same first name as her.  But I guess not."

Professor Evans remained silent.  She tried to smile but couldn't seem to find the muscles to move her face.  Harry then said good-bye with Ron and Hermione and left.  Lily stared at the doorway.  Behind her, a closet door opened.  James put an arm around his wife.  

  "Don't worry, Carrots.  He'll find out soon, very soon.  I'll promise you that."

  "I hope so, Prongs, I hope so."  
  


Dun dun dunnnn!!!!! Well, sorry for the long wait.  I can give you tons and tons of excuse but then I would just be kidding you.  To sum it up I have had a writers' block and a little bit of laziness.  But I got over it! Yay!!!!! Oh, and I know how I said Harry might find out about his parents this chapter but I decided it should be the next.  It's a work in progress, people! Don't hate me!!!!! Oh, well, just one more thing, read and leave a review! Please let me know what you think! I love reading your review!!!! ~villageidiot333~ 

    


	10. Quidditch

Okay, first of all, I forgot to add some parts in the whole story. Can you guess what it is? Yes, it's quidditch.  And that is what this chapter is mostly about.  Yes, yes, quidditch.  Now, I warn you that this chapter is very difficult to write, since I don't really know how to write quidditch things.  So, yeah, now, thanks for my reviewers…Sweet Tooth (I think you already know what I'm going to say), blah (indeed, I will), miss ice (here it is), and Lily Evans(thank you, me too, sort of).  Okay, here it is! 

Chapter 10: Quidditch

********************

It's been precisely a week since school started and already Harry was getting piles and piles of homework.  He has been so caught up with his schoolwork that he didn't even remember about quidditch, his most favorite game in the entire wizarding world.  He was only reminded by it when Professor Mcgonagall called him back after their Transfiguration lesson.  

  "Potter, can I see you for a moment please.  You too, Weasley and Finnigan," said Professor Mcgonagall, as they were heading out the door.  Ron and Harry looked at each other.  They and Seamus approached her desk.  

  "Are we in trouble?" asked Seamus.  

  "No, I just wanted to remind all of you that quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team would be held this week.  Since you three are the only team players, I do hope that you won't forget that.  It will start on Thursday night at 6 o'clock.  Don't be late.  Most especially you, Potter, after all, you are the captain," added Professor Mcgonagall, threateningly.  They exited out of the classroom quietly after that.  As soon as they were outside, Ron slapped his forehead with his hand and exclaimed,

  "I can't believe I forgot all about quidditch!" 

  "Me too.  But hey, it's our turn to pick the new team, isn't it?" said Seamus.  Harry walked silently beside them.  _Ron was right, he thought. _I completely forgot about quidditch.  _Many things have been brewing in his mind lately.  Aside from his frequent visions of circles of fire, which he's being really paranoid over, there's that hooded man creeping around Hogwarts.  He seems to know where and when to show up every time Harry's around.  It's as if he was following Harry.  All seems to think so._

  "Harry? Are you listening to us?  I said what do you think we should do on Thursday?  Seamus thinks we should make a grand intro and fly inside the field," said Ron, waving his hand in front of Harry.

  "Huh? I'll think about it." 

He left the stunned Ron and Seamus behind as he headed up to the Gryffindor Tower.  For some reason, he felt very tired and sleepy.  He also did not notice everyone around him.  It was as if he was living in his own world.  _Man, do I feel tired._  

  "Hey, I thought it was dinner time?" muttered Seamus to Ron.  "Where's Harry going?" 

  "I don't know," he muttered back.  They stood there for a moment and Ron said, "Come on, I don't think he feels like eating dinner.  Maybe he's just really nervous about the whole quidditch deal."  

They walked the opposite way of the corridor to the entrance hall.  Meanwhile, Professor Sullivan came up to see Professor Mcgonagall.  She was fumbling something in her pocket when she caught a glimpse of some weird light at the end of the corridor.  It was like many tongues of orange and red flames were shaping themselves into a human.  Professor Sullivan couldn't believe her eyes.  _Well, there's something you don't see everyday, _she thought.  She stared after it glowing farther and farther away, as if it was walking away.  She rubbed her eyes.  _I must hang around that bloody dungeon too much. _She turned to knock on the door and was surprised to see Professor Mcgonagall standing next to her.  

  "Oh, Minerva, you scared me," she said, chuckling nervously.  Professor Mcgonagall surveyed her and raised her eyebrows at her.

  "You were always such a weird child," she commented.  Professor Sullivan looked back at the corridor only to find out that the flames were gone.  She turned back to her colleague.

  "You mean you didn't see that-that thing at the end of the corridor?" she sputtered, pointed to the way the flames were going.  

  "What flames, dear? I have not seen any flames," Professor Mcgonagall answered back, giving her another quizzical look.  

  "Oh, er, never mind.  Uncle wanted me to give you this key.  He said that it's the key to the hidden chamber up at the you-know-what tower.  As deputy headmistress, he urges you to do your job, as he knows you will," she added, giving Professor Mcgonagall a very rusty and old-fashioned gold key.  She marveled at it and looked at Professor Sullivan.  

  "Does this mean _I _have to keep it?  Why not you?  You are an auror, are you not?" 

  "Well, he obviously trusts you.  If it were to be left at my care, I would only lose it.  God knows, I have too much to do already," sighed Professor Sullivan, remembering quickly about her friends and what to do with them.  "Well, I must leave now.  I have detentions with certain Hufflepuff second years that I must tend to.  Goodbye, Minerva."

With that she gave one last curious look at the empty corridor and turned to leave back to the dungeons, still thinking as to what those flames were.  

Harry pushed the door of his dormitory rather weakly.  He seemed to have used all of his energy into walking up there.  He put his things down on his bed and sat on the edge of this bed.  He sat there for a minute and stood up again to get something out of his drawer next to his bed.  He took out a leather notebook.  It was the notebook at Angelina gave him after their last quidditch game.  She somehow knew that he would be the next captain and gave it to him.  It was all the plays of the Gryffindors, all made by past captains including Oliver Wood and Angelina.  He decided to look over it at the common room to see what he had to explain on the tryouts on Thursday night.  He went down and settled himself on a very comfortable chair next to the fire.  He began to look through it and yawned.  The next things that he did were very blurry to him because he had nodded off to sleep.

_He was sitting on a dead tree stump on a vast grassy area.  It looked like a small meadow. The sun was shining brightly when, out of nowhere, a girl with a long, silvery dress stood in front of him.  She smiled and started to say something but Harry couldn't hear her.  It was as if he couldn't hear at all.  He tried to talk to her but found his voice lost.  She continued to smile at him.  _

_The scenes now changed.  Harry couldn't even remember many of them today because they seemed to flash in and out of his mind like patterns of visions.  In one moment, he would be in a dark room with a large cauldron in front of him and then he would be outside in the meadow again.  But what really caught his eyes was the one vision of him in a tall tower. He looked down and saw himself in a rather tall tower far from the grounds.  He turned around and saw a huge bonfire of green flames.  On his hand was a torch, and as if knowing what to do, he reached over and…_

  "He's gone nuts!" exclaimed a voice.  

  "Quick, wake him up!" echoed another voice.  

  "Harry, Harry, wake up! Wake up or you'll catch on fire!" 

Two pairs of hand tried to shake Harry awake.  He opened his eyes only to find them with blurred vision.  He was on the floor near the fireplace with his right hand stretched out.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  

  "Wha's going on?" he asked thickly.  Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were standing right in front of him and looked at each other.

  "Who wants to tell him?" asked Ron, folding his arms on his chest.  

  "Oh, for goodness sake, I'll do it," said Hermione.  She turned to Harry and continued, "We had just got here.  We saw you sitting on this chair. You were muttering to yourself in your sleep.  I thought that this was quite normal but then you got up and started towards the fireplace."

  "That's when we knew we had to wake you," finished Ginny.  Harry stared at them, who stare uneasily back.  He ran the events though his head but this made him feel nauseous.  

  "Are you all right?" asked Ron, after a whole minute.  

  "Yeah, I am.  I think," he added, more to himself.  " I reckoned I should do my homework now." 

He started upstairs to the dormitory leaving the very confused three behind.  

Finally the try-outs for the quidditch team came.  An hour after they ate dinner, Harry, followed by Seamus and Ron, went out to the grounds towards the quidditch pitch.  Armed with their broomsticks, they entered the pitch, which was already crowded with eager students wishing to try-out.  Professor Mcgonagall was already there holding a long piece of parchment.  They approached her.  She had a stern look in her face.

  "You're all late," she said, locking at her watch.  

  "Er, we had to get our broomsticks," answered Harry.  

  "All right, all right, just get going.  It's rather cold out here and I would not wish to stay a minute longer. Here's the list, Potter.  You do know what to do?" 

Harry nodded and, taking the parchment, approached the stands where the students sat.  He cleared his throat and said loudly and clearly,

  "Er, my name is Harry Potter and, as you all know, I'm the new Gryffindor quidditch captain.  That's Ron Weasley, one of the chasers."  Ron gave a little wave.  "And that's Seamus Finnigan, our keeper."  Seamus half-bowed.  "You are all here to try-out for the positions of the two beaters and two chasers.  If it's all right, I would like to start with the positions of beaters.  So if I call your name, please come down.  Let's see…Noah Whorton?" 

  "Aye," answered a burly fifth-year with sandy hair.  "That's me."

  "All right, Ron's going to give you a bat and Seamus will bring out the bludger," said Harry.  They brought a large wooden chest that contained the four balls of quidditch.  Seamus released the bludger and Ron handed Noah a small bat.  

He mounted his broom and shot up just as the bludger did.  There was a huge crack and the bludger came swooshing back at them.  They ducked and Seamus checked his stopwatch.  

  "Wow, that was 10.7 seconds.  Nice little record since Fred and George," said Seamus to Ron and Harry.  Harry looked up as Noah landed in front of them. He looked tall and menacing.  

  "Er, thank you," said Harry, put a mark next to Noah's name on the parchment.  "Er, next."

A few more people tried out of the position of beater, but none of them capture Harry's attention like Noah did, except for the next one.  

  "All right, the last one, Lana Cohen," called out Harry.  A tall, scrawny girl with a long dark braid came down the stands.  

  "Chaser?" asked Seamus.

  "Nope, beater," answered Lana.  

  "Are you sure?"

  "No, I want to prance around wearing a frilly dress," said Lana, rolling her eyes.  

  "All right, go ahead," said Harry.  She mounted her broom and shot up through the air just as the bludger did.  Within seconds, there was a loud crack noise and the bludger shot towards Harry, Seamus, and Ron very speedily.  They ducked just in time.  

  "Whoa, 6.3!" exclaimed Ron, checking Seamus's stopwatch.  "That's a new record, I think."  

  "Okay, the chasers' positions are next.  Here's how we're going to do it. I will call two at a time and both of you will have to past Seamus to make a point.  Is that clear?  All right, let me call out the first two, Marcus Pickett and John Levitt."

The two fourth years approached and did what Harry instructed.  Harry then called out the next two and another and so on.  

  "All right, the last couple, Juliana Mcgreery and Nathan Meyers," called out Harry.  The girl was another fourth year and the boy was a third year.  They both looked nervous as they mounted their brooms and passed the quaffle to each other.  They both scored perfectly.  After they had finished, Harry again spoke to the students.

  "Everyone, you all did a great job and now it's time to decide you will make it.  Ron, Seamus?" He beckoned them to follow him at the each of the pitch.  

  "Come on, we all know that Noah will be a beater, and so is that Lana girl.  Man, could she hit that bludger or what?" exclaimed Ron.  

  "All right, but what about the chasers?" asked Harry.

  "What about them?  You have to pick Marcus and Juliana.  They're pretty good," said Seamus. 

  "I think Nathan could do better," said Ron.  "What do you think, Harry?" 

  "Hmm…I think I'll pick Nathan and Juliana," said Harry.  "Nathan has a good hand coordination.  We could really use that against the Ravenclaw."

  "All right, we have our team," said Seamus.  They all nodded and went back to the stands.  

  "We have decided who are the new players.  For the beaters, Noah Whorton and Lana Cohen," said Harry.  A few scattered applause when through the stands.  "And for the chasers, we chose Juliana Mcgreery and Nathan Meyers.  As for the rest of you, thank you for coming and try-out.  I hope you all will still support Gryffindor and try again next year.  As for the four of you, come with us." 

The four new players followed Harry, Ron, and Seamus.  They arrived at the locker rooms.  Harry beckoned them to sit down.  He didn't notice that Professor Mcgonagall followed them there, carrying the scarlet robes for the new team players.  

  "I think it's time for that famous speech things Fred told you about, Harry," smirked Ron.  

  "Oh, right, er, here it goes: welcome to our team. I hope you will be an asset to the team. Our up-coming game will be against the Slytherins. Until then, we will practice three times a week to train for that game. Any questions you would like to ask me?"

The team was silent. 

  "Great. So I guess that's it. Our first practice will be held on Saturday morning. I already have permission from Professor Mcgonagall to use the field, right, professor?"-The professor nodded-"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Here are your new quidditch robes," he added as he gave them their scarlet quidditch robes. "All right, that's all.  See you on Saturday."

The teamed cleaned up after the tryouts and went up to the castle.  

Okay! At last right? Heh, yup, pretty long time since I uploaded a chapter.  Reasons, so many reasons, are coz I have been busy with homework and such.  Another reason is because this chapter is most especially hard to write, really, really hard. So, yeah, anyway, I need to thank a couple more reviewers,  Laura Hermione Potter (thank you, I am so honored you took time to find me), sportbabe (well, like, before, cant tell you all the details becoz it would just ruin everything!), and the Archangel (he would, pretty soon).  As for the next chapter, all I can say is Halloween.  That's all! Please review! I would really love that! Look at the purple rectangle, look at the purple rectangle… 


	11. Halloween and Stuff

All right, I have a lot of things to say right. First of all, I want to thank my beta-reader, villageidiot333! Yes, villageidiot333 is the best, without her, I wouldn't be able to write this story! LOL! All right, enough of the conceitive-ness. Second of all, thank you to _everyone _who has reviewed.  I went to check my fanfiction thingy the day after I uploaded and was surprised to see that sooo many of you reviewed.  I'm still very surprised and happy. THANK YOU! Okay, I think I'll begin to thank all of you, starting with lily's fan (a very thank you so much for reviewing three times! Thank you! *blows hugs and kisses your way*), Laura Hermione Potter (Just wait a little longer, it will be coming this way), Frances (I know, I can't wait either!), selena (thank you, and don't worry voldie will be finding out soon enough, I think, I don't know how it will turn out yet), Starlight (I'm going as fast as I can! Hehehe…), sportbabe (thanx for the longest review I have ever had. Ummm…well, you already know what I will say or did say!), Lil' Phoenix (thanx, and as I said, I'm going as fast as I can!)…Third of all, I will be posting as fast as I can.  I really love all your comments and reviews! Thank you, every single one of you.  Heehehhe. I feel like I won an award. Heh, well, I am running out of room to type this note so all I can say for this chapter is that it's Halloween and many things will be revealed to both Harry and Briana. All right, that's it! Happy reading and don't forget to review! 

Chapter 11: Halloween and Stuff 

****************************

 Ever since Hermione borrowed that book about the dark wizard, Ralien, she had been constantly mentioning him in between conversations she had with Ron and Harry.  On the morning of Halloween, she was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table with Ron and Harry, reading the same book for the twentieth time.  

  "Can you believe this?" asked Hermione, shutting the book and drinking her juice. "Do you how amazing this story is? It's such a great piece of history."

  "I don't know.  But I bet you're going to tell us," said Harry.  Hermione gave him a glare.  

  "Well, it's really amazing because this part of history Professor Binns never told us and it's pretty action-packed.  But if you don't want to know, then I'm not going to tell you."

  "Oh, Herm, I want to know. Ignore Harry, and go on with your story," said Ron sweetly.  Harry rolled his eyes.  

  "Well, all right.  It was a several years before the founding of Hogwarts.  Like Professor Evans said, he tried to gain control of all of Britain.  He made this rod and named it the Golden Rod of Ralien.  With it, he almost gained control of all the magically creatures, except for the dragons and the phoenixes, which were quite abundant at that time.  Many good wizard and witches tried to hold him off and tried to destroy him but couldn't because he was already too powerful.  So Godric Gryffindor combined the blood of a dragon, I'm not sure what type of dragon, and flames of a phoenix and then he came up with a different type of fire.  Anyway, he named it the Green-Flamed Torch.  It heals any wound and turns any evil to good again."

  "A green-flamed torch? Is there really such thing?" asked Harry.  Hermione nodded fervently.  

  "What happened to the dark wizard Ralien? Did he turned good again?" asked Ron, taking a bite out of his toast. 

  "Well, you see, that's the part I was having a problem with.  The book concluded many endings of how Ralien came about in the end.  One version of the story was that Ralien turned back to a good wizard and got rid of his Golden Rod.  But another version was that the torch overdid its power and completely destroyed him.  But then the last version sort of ties the two together.  Ralien was destroyed but the Rod was uncovered and Gryffindor kept it in locked in a Tower.  See, it says right here," she flipped through the pages of the book.  "'…There in the tower lies the rod of Ralien.  As to where the exact location of it was never actually revealed.  Some historians believed that it was hidden at Gryffindor's castle but when they searched for it there, they found none.  It is still questioned if the Rod was not really saved and kept by Gryffindor.'"

  "So it's probably just a myth that the Rod still exists?" asked Ron.  

  "Probably, but what I want to know is that why would they say that the Rod was kept if it wasn't in the first place.  I think that's the piece of history that was lost," said Hermione.  She looked at Harry, who have half-listening and half-thinking.  "So don't you think that's pretty interesting?" 

  "I guess," he answered.  His eyes wondered through the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were engaged in a conversation about something that Harry couldn't understand.  His eyes traveled to the doors of the Great Hall.  Ginny came in the Hall with a group of friends, all talking and laughing.  His face lit up and he watched her more closely.  Ginny was walking and laughing when Draco Malfoy stopped her suddenly.  Harry couldn't hear what Draco was saying but it was plain in Ginny's face that it was pretty insulting.  Her face contorted and she slapped Draco on the face.  Harry got up from his seat and headed towards them.

  "What did you do to Ginny, Malfoy?" he spat at Draco.  

Draco smirked.  "Nothing that's worth any of your attention for, Potter."

  "It's nothing, really, Harry," muttered Ginny to him, but her eyes were watery.  "Don't worry about it, please.  Ron might hear you." 

But it was too late for that.  Ron had already got up from his seat and stormed towards them.  His face was a tinge of red.  

  "Whoa, whoa, Ron," said Harry.

  "Ginny, did-did this…(can't swear, it's PG! So sorry) stupid git do anything to you?" said Ron loudly.  

  "You better watch your mouth, Weasley.  I wouldn't say more before anything else happens," threatened Malfoy.  

  "Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?"

But before Malfoy could say anything, a squeal came from behind him.  It was Pansy Parkinson, and she looked very alarmed.  She dashed up to them and was pointing at Malfoy's head.  Harry looked at his head and…

  "Oh, Draco! Your hair! Your hair is on fire! Oh, my god, somebody help him!" she squealed, tearing up.  She was looking frantically around, looking for somebody to help her, but everyone was too stunned to do anything. Finally, Crabbe got a hold of somebody's goblet of orange juice and poured it on Malfoy.  

  "What did you think you're doing?!" Malfoy exclaimed, sputtering.  

  "Well, you were on fire," muttered Crabbe with an I-was-just-trying-to-help look.  

  "Well, thanks to you.  I am soaked! Shut up, Weasley!" He stormed out of the Hall muttering angrily to his two burly friends, Crabbe and Goyle.  Ron and Harry stared after them, amazed.  Then they felt somebody pushed them out of the way.

  "Coming, my Draco-poo.  You need my help," called Pansy after Malfoy.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.  

  "Man, did you see his face?" exclaimed Ron, turning around to go back to their table.  Harry, however, felt something underneath his feet.  It was cold and bare.  He looked down, his sneakers looked perfectly fine.  But he noticed ashes around the sides of it.  He checked the bottom of his sneakers to find that the rubber part of the bottom was burned away.  Even his socks were burnt. 

  "What the-" He bent down to touch his shoes but Ron called out to him.

  "Hey, Harry, aren't you coming?" 

  "Uh, I just forgot I had to do something.  I'll be at the library," he said.  He waited till Ron turned away and he dashed up the marble staircases to the library.  He stopped dead and decided that he should wear another pair of shoes, because the ones he had on were, well, burnt.  

Back at the Great Hall…(A/N: Briana's POV)

  "Did you see that?" said Lily.  "Was that Draco Malfoy?"

But Briana did not answer.  She just simply sat there putting two and two together.  At the moment, she had a flashback, back to the dungeons on her first Potions class.  Then as if, all came to her, she chuckled.  

  "Well, what are the odds?" she muttered more to herself. 

  "What?" asked Lily. 

  "Huh? Er, nothing, Lils," said Briana, but Lily knew better.  

  "Come on, there's something going on that I don't know.  What is it?" 

  "Let's just say I think I might know why you and James are here again.  Speaking of which, are you two ready for tonight?  It's going to be the big one, you know.  I'm just here for the support. I mean in case you need it.  Remus and Sirius and Sam are coming too.  Uncle wanted to make sure that they find out too."

  "Oh, right," sighed Lily.  "God, I'm so nervous.  I mean I have waiting all this time for this but now…I don't think I can do this, Annie."

  "What? Oh no, Lillian Emily, don't you dare back out of this.  I have planned so much and risked just about everything letting James and you come in here without letting anyone know.  You are meeting Harry tonight and that's that!" said Briana, with her eyes blazing.  

  "All right, all right.  I'm just so nervous.  I'm just hoping that he can take it." 

  "Me too, Carrots, me too," Briana muttered, remembering what she found out about Harry.  _I just hope he doesn't set us all on fire. _

  "I can't believe I did that to Malfoy! Wait, I mean I could do that to Malfoy but I didn't expect it to _actually_ happen.  I got to find a cure for this.  Where's Hermione when you need her?" 

Harry was going through the library looking for books that could get rid of him setting things on fire.  He was still in shock at the fact that everything that just happened (setting Malfoy on fire twice and burning the soles of his shoes, literally) was his doings.  But all the same, he needed to figure out why and what is going on with him.  So far he was unsuccessful of finding a book that contained any cure and also earned a disapproving look from Madam Pince of how he is handling the library and its books.  But he ignored her and continued to look through the pages of Flames: What Are They, Really? fervently.  He was busy looking through the book that he didn't notice Hermione, Ron, and Ginny coming in and sat next to him.

  "Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.  "You didn't come back after that incident with Malfoy.  Ron said you were going here to look for something? Do you want help?"

  "Yeah, can you tell me how I can get rid of setting things on fire?" he asked, stopping to look at her.

  "What?" asked Ron. "Wait, don't tell me you still think it's you who set him on fire again?  Come on, Harry, do you-"

  "But I did set Malfoy on fire!" interrupted Harry loudly, slamming his hands down the wooden table.  "Did you know what I found out after he went away? I found that the soles of my sneakers were gone? Do you know why? Because I burned them out too!" 

  "Yeah, but Harry-" started Hermione.

  "No buts, Hermione.  I did those.  I did everything! And I don't know why! Those dreams I've been having, they're more vivid than ever.  It has to mean something.  These things must mean something!" he exclaimed, more loudly than ever.  He threw his hands in the air and, to all their surprises; the pages of the book were lit on fire.  The flames of the pages were bright red. Ginny jumped up and put out the fire.  It had left a hole in the middle of the book.  

  "I think we should get out of here before Madam Pince finds out," said Ron, stunned.  They went up to the Gryffindor common.  They didn't speak of the incident at the library again.  Harry went up to the dormitory and felt that he wanted to be alone after all that.  He lay down on his bed and looked up the canopy of it.  He thought about what just happened.  He was confused, very confused.  _Why is this happening to me? What's going on? Am I turning into a freak? _

  "I just I know what is going on," he said out loud. 

But back at the library, Madam Pince came to fix the table the four had used.  

  "These kids, they don't know the meaning of organization," she muttered to herself.  She noticed handprints on the table.  They looked as though they were burned on it.   

  "Harry, hurry up, Hermione is waiting downstairs, and I don't want her to wait this long," complained Ron.

  "Why don't you just go without me if you don't want her to wait?" said Harry, patting his hair in front of the mirror.  

  "No, we are all going down to the Halls."

  "Well, I'm done anyway," grinned Harry.  He had been dragging himself all day and trying to hide that fact that he was still disturbed about the morning's incidents. 

They went downstairs and, along with Hermione, climbed out of the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall.  They seated themselves and, soon enough, the food appeared and the night became entertaining.  Everything that troubled him seemed to fly out of Harry's mind as he watched the entertainment provided by Professor Dumbledore.  He didn't even notice that Professors Sullivan and Evans quietly slipped out and headed to Dumbledore's office. Then, at last, it was time to go to bed for the Halloween festivities were over.  As Hermione, Ron, and Harry heading up to the Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore approached them.

  "Harry, may I have a word with you in my office.  It is quite important," he said, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  Harry followed him and giving his friends a last look.  They went up to Dumbledore's office where he found Briana, two unfamiliar couple, Remus, Sirius, and Sam (all of whom looked as if they were never going to speak again).  

  "Go on, go in," urged Dumbledore, pushing him slightly forward.  "Briana, I believe you have something to tell all of us.  But from the looks of it, everything seems to explain itself."

  "Dumbledore, what's the meaning of this?" said Sirius, still staring at the strange couple.  Harry couldn't see what their faces were, as they were turned around. 

  "Yes, I would very much like to know too," said Sam, looking very stern, a face that did not suit her at all.  

  "This has nothing to do with Uncle Albus.  I can't explain it either, but if the three of you would just listen-" she stopped and saw Harry in front of Dumbledore.  

   "Oh good, Harry, you're here too.  Now, I can explain everything that I know," she said, stopping the look on Sirius's face.  "I think I'll be telling him, honey.  All right, this all may sound really strange, but it would all settle in later-"

  "Just get on with it, Annie," said Sam.  

  "All right, but please don't interrupt.  Anyway, this all started during this past summer.  I took Harry to Godric's Hollow for his birthday."

  "Wait, you took Harry to Godric's Hollow?  I thought that place was completely destroyed," asked Sirius. 

  "I know that.  And you shouldn't be interrupting!  On with the story, when we got there, it was built.  I don't know why so I didn't tell Harry about it.  So after, I thought that I should investigate.  After I dropped Harry off, I went back to look for clues as to what happened.  That's when I saw them."

Briana pointed at the couple.  Harry walked towards them to get a better look, when he couldn't believe his eyes!  

  "Professor, Evans?" was all he could manage to say.  He saw a man who looked exactly like him, sitting next to Professor Evans with his arm around her.  She was teary-eyed.  She couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to give him a hug.

  "Oh, my Harry," she exclaimed, stood up and gave Harry a huge hug.  He stood there, numbed.  He couldn't believe what was happening.  As if all his dreams came true at that very moment, dreams of which he would give anything to be real for at least just one second, a tenth of a second even.  He himself felt tears coming down his cheeks.  Everything around him was quiet and all that could be seen was the image of his mother hugging him.  At last, James Potter stood up and surveyed his son.  Tears were well forming in his eyes.  

  "Hey, son," he said quietly.  Harry smiled.  James stood proud in front of his son as his wife let go of him.  He did not hesitated to give him a hug.  

Briana watched as her friends were overwhelmed by the sudden emotions.  She smiled to herself and continued, "You two were brought here for a reason.  I am so sorry, but I cannot tell you the reason, yet.  I am waiting for something to happen to make everything fall into place.  Now, let's just take this moment to just be happy that our best friends have come back."  

James let go of Harry to ask Briana something, but thought to know better.  So he then turned to his best friend, who grinned merrily at him.  

  "Padfoot!" he exclaimed.

  "Prongs!" Sirius said.  And the two hugged like long lost friends. 

Meanwhile, Lily turned to Sam and said excitedly, "Sunshine! I'm so glad to see you again!" 

  "You too, Carrots.  Believe me, you don't know how much," Sam replied.  

James then spotted Remus who was standing away from the crowd.  He beamed at him, and Remus grinned.

  "Moony, is that you? You look old!" commented James. 

  "Ha ha, very funny, Prongs," laughed Remus.  The two also hugged.  The reunion continued all through the night.  Briana only had to drag Harry from his parents just so he can have rest for tomorrow's lessons.  

  "But Briana, we used to stay up all the time, nothing ever happened to us," said James.  

  "Yeah, only almost caught by Filch for millions of times," shot Briana back.  "No, Harry needs rest." 

She herself walked Harry to the Gryffindor Tower.  Harry had said the password and climbed in the portrait hole.  He heard the chiming of the clock twelve times which signaled midnight has come.  As he was walking towards the dormitory, he saw a flash of light behind him.  He turned around.  He saw a girl about his age standing there dressed in a long, glittering silver dress.  She was grinning at him with her blue eyes blazing merrily.  She had long, golden hair with a silver circlet on her forehead that flowed down her shoulders and her dress.  She was very pretty.  

  "Who are you?" asked Harry.  

  "I am Ophelia, the Oracle of the Heirs," she said.       

Awww…What's the matter? A Cliffhanger?  Oh, well, heheheh…HAHAHA! Okay, I hope you all like that.  The Green-Flamed Torch, hmm…why does that sound so familiar? Maybe its because the sixth book was rumored to be titled that way.  Yes, in case you're wondering, I am trying to write this fic like the HP series. Everything that was rumored, that I have heard of, are most likely to appear here. Oh, I wrote the Potters' meeting as a dramatic one because that's how I would feel when I was in the same place.  Which reminds me, I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone who was so dear to me whom I have lost a few months ago.  This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, whom I love dearly.  I hope he has find peace in Heaven.  ~villageidiot333~ 


	12. The Oracle of the Heirs

All righty, here I am again! Oh, just to a little more description as to what Ophelia might look like just so you guys can imagine her.  If you watched Lord of the Rings, she kinda looks like one of the elves. Okay, that's all.  Just keep that in mind when you read this chapter.  Thanks to my awesome reviewers again, Lizzy Black (yes, I am evil but keep reading my story.  I'm so touched you were actually about to cry but then I remembered that I was evil…heh), Laura Hermione Potter (here's the next one), blackcatmischief (thank _you _for reviewing!), Starlight (I will continue), silver feathers aka lily's fan (thanks for reviewing!), Zepp and Rico (Thanks, and hold on to your seat coz theres more after this), selena (thanks for your input, if you wanna email me, just email me at proudtobeanidiot@yahoo.com, I really like that you brought that up, thanx for doing that), samantha (don't worry, I'm updated as soon as I can),  Frances (I will!)…As for everyone, I have finally felt that I should reveal my email address.  So if you have any questions, comments, thoughts, or for the hell of it, just email me at proudtobeanidiot@yahoo.com.  Remember, I'm here for you…hehehe…oh wells, here's chapter 12!!!!!!

Chapter 12: The Oracle of the Heirs 

*******************************

(A/N: Previously)  "Who are you?" asked Harry.

   "I am Ophelia, the Oracle of the Heirs," said the girl, smiling.

Harry stared at her for a moment and asked in disbelief,  "Who?"

But the smile on Ophelia's face disappeared.  "I just said I'm Ophelia.  Weren't you listening?  Or was talking in that whispery voice again?  I knew I should've used that anymore.  That is the last time I am ever listening to Caleb."  

Harry raised his eyebrows.  "Excuse me, Ophelia?  What exactly is the Oracle of the Heirs?" 

Ophelia stopped muttering to herself and looked at Harry.  Her blue eyes blazed even more than ever.  "The Oracle of the Heirs is a herald who delivers the message to the Heirs of Hogwarts."

 "What's the message? And what does it have anything to do with me?  Who are the Heirs of Hogwarts?" asked Harry, sitting down on the nearest armchair while Ophelia paced around the room.

  "You mean you still don't see it?" asked Ophelia in disbelief.  Harry remained in silent, but inside his heart was beating furiously. He knew what she was about to say but he kept a good job hiding his emotions.  Ophelia looked like her eyebrows are about to go up to the ceiling.  "Oh, come on, Harry.  Don't tell me that you are not getting all this.  You are an heir, for goodness sakes.  Why do you think I would be speaking to you right now?  To ask for directions?"  

Harry stared at her with a blank look on his face.  Ophelia stared back at him, exasperated.  She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.  "All right, let's start from the beginning if that's how you play.  Have you ever wondered why you set things on fire whenever you feel any sudden emotion?  Well, if you still don't know, you're the Heir of Gryffindor, because Gryffindor's element is the fire, and you're his heir.  Are you getting this?"

Harry looked up to her.  "But-but I'm not the Heir of Gryffindor.  I-I just have a fire problem, that's all."     

  "Oh, right, and I just love the color silver," scoffed Ophelia, pointing at herself.  "Look, it's hard to believe, but it's true.  Think with me here, Harry.  Let's recapture all of your memories.  Setting Malfoy on fire, many dreams about fire, and burning the soles of your feet?  Doesn't it all make sense now?"  

  "I suppose so," said Harry slowly.  "But I have-"

  "Many more questions?  Don't worry. I'll try to answer all of them.  But first things first, I have to give you your message."  She cleared her throat and said, in a herald-like voice, 

"_All fire does not burn, _

_Nor all smolder those who kindle it._

_Not all lions are fierce, _

_Though all are brave.  _

_They who will bring the ways of the lion will rise._

_Once the snake shall be fooled by the fire._

_ But, near the hour of coming, the true one shall be free…_"

  "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Harry, looking up to her.

  "Well, it's in verse, so what are you going to do?" said Ophelia, shrugging.  "Look, I'm only a messenger, all right?  I'm not supposed to meddle in other un-earthly stuff."

  "You're pretty weird," chuckled Harry, beginning to like the Oracle.  

  "Hey, have you ever met a oracle before?" asked Ophelia.  Harry shook his head.  "Well, you don't know what you're saying.  Anyway, I have given the message, now what do I have to do? I have done this so long ago that I tend to forget."

  "Wait, you have done this before?"

  "Of course, do you know Briana? I gave the Ravenclaw message to her.  Blimey, you should've been there when she found out.  Books flew everywhere, and they hit me on the head.  I've got a scar to prove it right here"-she showed him a tiny straight scar on her forehead-"It's a good thing you're not setting me on fire right now.  Or are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  He smiled and shook his head again.

  "I have enough surprises for tonight to not set things on fire," muttered Harry.  But someone heard him because a voice came out of nowhere and said,

  "Well, you obviously have not heard all of it."  The person, to whom the voice belonged to, step out of the shadows of the room.  It was Briana.  She was standing near the portrait hole with her arms folded, obviously watching them ever since Harry had entered the room. 

  "Well, hullo, Briana!" greeted Ophelia.  "How is your power working for you?  The last time I checked, you were very frustrated with it."

  "Things change, Ophelia," answered Briana, smiling and slightly blushing.  "And, besides, I learned to live with it."

  "Learn to live with it?  I don't believe that!" scoffed Ophelia.  "I remember the time when-"

  "Reminiscing the past is not what you came here for, Ophelia," interjected Briana. "We have to do what you came here to do."

She turned to Harry and said, "There's no time to explain why I am here.  But you do have to come with me, it's very important and cannot wait any longer." 

Harry nodded uncertainly.  Briana reached in her pocket and pulled out a bag of Floo Powder.  She walked over to the fireplace and threw all of it in there.  She beckoned Harry to come to her.  He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked up to her.  

  "Just go in and say 'Dumbledore's office'," instructed Briana.  Harry nodded but he looked up to her and said. 

  "What about Ophelia?" He turned to where she stood but only to see that no one was there anymore.  "Where is she?"

  "She will follow us.  Now there's no time to talk.  Go now."  

So Harry stepped in the fireplace, the flames tickling his sides, and yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!" He watched as he disappeared from the common room and traveled through many tunnels, where he caught a glimpse of many fireplaces around Hogwarts.  At last, he saw the opening and fell out of it.  While dusting the soot out of himself, he saw that his parents, Sam, Sirius, and Remus were still in Dumbledore's office.  They were all apparently involved in a deep conversation and did not notice that he was standing there.  It was only when Briana had arrived next to Harry that their attentions turned to them.

  "Harry? What are you doing here?  It's way past your bedtime," said Lily.  "Annie, what is the meaning of this?  Why is Harry up?"

  "Well, this couldn't wait till tomorrow.  So it has to be said now.  I can finally reveal why you two are here," said Briana, dusting the extra soot off her. 

Dumbledore gazed on his niece with twinkling eyes.  He got up from behind his desk and said, "Well, did that meant that he had gotten his message?"

Briana grinned and stood proud next to her godson, "Damn right, he did.  Just now, at the common room, I was there." 

  "What message? What are you talking about?" asked Sam. But James was positively glowing.  He walked up to his son and gave him a big hug.

  "I'm so proud of you," he said. Lily looked confused.

  "Are we all missing something here that you three know about?"

  "Actually, you are, Carrots.  Let's see," Briana looked around the room and called out, "Ophelia! Ophelia!"

At the far corner of the room, a silver light flashed (A/N: Think Leo orbing from 'Charmed') and there stood the Oracle of the Heirs, Ophelia.  She stood there and then bowed low, "At service." 

  "Whoa, where did you come from?" asked Sirius.  

  "Well, I don't really want to get into that right now," answered Ophelia. "Unless you have a really long time, I can tell you." 

  "We don't," said Briana. "Now, everyone, this is Ophelia, don't you remember her, Sam? She was the one who told me I was the Heir of Ravenclaw.  And now, she has told Harry not long ago that he is the Heir of Gryffindor." 

 "And from a long line of wizards under him at that," said James, grinning from ear to ear. "Generations upon generations of FlameTamers-"

  "You're pretty young for an oracle," commented Sirius, surveying Ophelia with wonder.

  "Excuse me, but I am quite older than you, by thousands of years," exclaimed Ophelia indignantly. 

  "Wait, what are FlameTamers?" asked Sam.  

  "That's what the firstborn sons of our family are called.  At the age of twelve, our fathers taught us how to control our powers that we eventually hand down to our sons.  It's sort of a rite of passage kind of thing.  Except of the Heir of Gryffindor whom we tell lores about.  The Heir supposedly gets his later in his lifetime.  There is a song about it that we sing in a ceremony:   

_'All fire does not burn, _

_Nor all smolder those who kindle it._

_Not all lions are fierce, _

_Though all are brave.  _

_They who will bring the ways of the lion will rise._

_Once the snake shall be fooled by the fire._

_ But, near the hour of coming, the true one shall be free…'_

And my son is the Heir.  I cannot be more proud to teach him the ways." 

  "What is the purpose of having the power?" asked Remus.  "And how come you never told us you had such a power like this?"

  "Well, it's sort of a secret, Moony.  The purpose is, well, in our lore, Gryffindor was a very powerful wizard and able soldier.  To use the power only for fighting for good and as a sign of his lineage, he had given his power down the line to every firstborn son.  Ever since then, the firstborn son in our family have been given this gift," explained James.  

  "Is that why you're here?" asked Sam.

  "That's right," said Briana. "According to prophecies, only parents can teach the Heir to control their powers." 

Ophelia cleared her throat loudly so that everyone looked at her.  "That's better.  All right, I think I can explain this more thoroughly than have everyone asking questions and interrupting.  So, please no interruptions and I will begin." *Silence*

  "Good, let's see, Harry Potter is the Heir of the Gryffindor coming from a long line of Gryffindors existing for thousands of years.  According to legends and such, Godric Gryffindor, from some strange reasons (in my opinion, making a large super soldiers, but again, this is my opinion) gave his bloodline his power against evil.  It is said in my world that every firstborn Gryffindor male is given the gift in which he will have to harness throughout his lifetime.  The job is almost impossible since the fire is difficult to control.  Thus the males were given the name FlameTamers.

"Now Harry is no exception but is on special terms.  Number one is because the last FlameTamer in his family had died; number two is he got his powers way to late; number three is because he is the Heir of Gryffindor.  Now, to everything there are special treatments.  My boss, the Unnamed Power, has brought back the last FlameTamer to teach the Heir how to control his power, but there is a downside to that, he has only a year to live and to teach the Heir. After that, he has to go back to being, er, dead. The training shall begin when I disappear after this, so you haven't got much time, to tell you the truth.  Well, I guess I didn't miss anything, I hope. Any questions?"

There was a brief silence.  Then Lily said, "Then why was I brought up with James if I am not a FlameTamer?"

  "That's a great question," grinned Ophelia. "Well, you see the Unnamed Power had thought that this matter not only concerned Harry's physical being, but also his emotional state.  Therefore, a mother's touch always seemed to keep one on the ground, and so you were brought with your husband to keep Harry stable." 

  "I will teach you so many things that my father taught me before.  You, son, will have a good time," said James to his son.  Harry grinned up to him.  _I guess there is some good part to this, _he thought.  

Yet there was another moment of silence.  But this time it was Sirius who spoke, "So if James didn't die, then Harry could have gotten his powers at the age of twelve?  I am so sorry, James.  This is all my fault, if I hadn't switch with Peter at the last minute your family wouldn't be in this mess."  He sat down on a chair and put his head on his hands.  Briana made a move to him but James stopped her. Instead, James walked up to his best friend and put an arm on his shoulder.

  "Sirius, it's not your fault.  You did what you thought was the best thing.  You didn't know that Peter was the spy.  And believe me, he's going to pay for everything he has done to us." 

Ophelia looked around uncomfortably.  "Well, to answer your question, it's yes and no.  You see it really depended on time and the Unnamed Power.  If there are no more questions, then I must go for I am no longer needed here.  I will be checking back after a year to see if all is fine.  Good bye, all and blessed be!"

With a wave of her hand, she had orbed out of the room.  Briana looked around her friends and uncle.  

  "Well, this is the start of a different life for you three.  Just remember, nobody but all who are here know James and Lily are alive, and I would like to keep it that way.  If any news gets out to Voldemort about this, there is no telling what he might do.  And might I add that Harry is also the Heir of Gryffindor.  It would be messy, I believe." 

  "You are right about that, Annie," said Dumbledore.  "Sam, Sirius, and Remus, you three know what you must do now.  Annie, I must ask you now to retrieve the key from Minerva.  I must show James what is in it.  Harry, I believe there are lessons tomorrow, so please go to sleep." 

Sorry I had to end it here, I have no idea what to put next to tell the truth, hehehe.  Sorry, mates, awfully long time to get this out.  I was invaded by the flu virus, then laziness, then finals, but now I am alive!!!!!! Okay, I have nothing else to say 'cept I don't own anything and please read and review! The next chapter is the first quidditch game!!!!! Very, very exciting! 


	13. Quidditch and Proposals

I am sooo sorry for the long wait, folks! I meant to upload way sooner than this but a whole bunch of workload was piled upon me and when I finally finished, my computer completely erased the whole Gryffindor series and my precious Orlando Bloom pictures! Erm…was I typing that out? *Chuckles nervously*…anyhoo, it included the whole chapter 13, which was almost finished! Ugh! So, I had to copy and paste and do a whole bunch of other stuffs…Then that's when we come to this chapter finally…All I can say is that it is completely quidditch except the little surprise in the end…hmmm…what could it be…btw, the thanx notes will be at the bottom! Here we go!  

Chapter 13: Qudditch and Proposals

********************************

For the past few weeks, Harry had been very busy at Hogwarts.  His teachers have piled loads and loads of schoolwork.  It was only a couple months since school began and already it seemed like finals were just around the corner waiting to rear its ugly head.  He was also very much involved in quidditch practices.  As captain, he was responsible for his team, and they had to prepare for the upcoming game against the Slytherins.  He made sure that all techniques and coordination were superb.  After all, they have to keep the Cup in Gryffindor, right?

Aside from schoolwork and quidditch, Harry was also involved in training with his father to control his "gift."  So far they were tiring.  In fact, at the end of it, he would run out of energy.  He was to learn how to control his emotions first before he can learn to control fire with his own will.  This was very difficult because Harry stressed about two things at this time: quidditch and how to tell Ron and Hermione of his lineage. Yes, up till now Harry hasn't told his friends of his identity as Gryffindor's heir.  And it was very difficult to keep this from them, especially Hermione.  One night, after a very exhausting training, Hermione noticed that Harry looked very pale and worn out.  She had asked if there was something wrong with him, but he just shrugged and continued to walk up to his dormitory.  It wasn't that Harry did not want to tell them, but it's just he couldn't find the right time to.  As days turned to weeks, he knew that they deserved to know, and that time was now.

It was the night before the big quidditch match against the Slytherin, and Harry and the rest of his team were finishing up their practice.  Harry was just giving some last minute pointers to the beaters, Lana and Noah, while Ron secretly flew towards the stands where Hermione sat watching them. 

  "So remember, Lana, the Slytherin beaters are twice your size," Harry was saying, "So you might want to use your speed against them."

  "Right, and not to mention to use this bat"-she held up her bat-"as a defense weapon against these nasty Slytherins," said Lana simply. "And are you sure that I can't aim the bludger at their heads?  I mean they are already dumb, so it wouldn't hurt them."  
  "Not unless you want to cause us the match," grunted Noah.  "Hitting the bludgers intentionally at players are strictly against the rules."

  "Who said anything about intentional?" murmured Lana. 

  "Noah's right, Lana.  It would be best if you don't go aiming bludgers at opponents…yet. I am going to check on Ron, Juliana, and Nathan and see how they are doing."  Harry turned his broomstick around and spotted only two chasers passing the quaffle around.  "Oy! Nathan!  Where's Ron!?" he called out to them.

  "He's over there talking to Hermione!" Nathan called back.

Harry gave a small smile and searched the stands for a missing redheaded chaser on a broomstick.  He spotted Ron on his left side.  He steered his broomstick at Ron's direction and carefully not letting his emotions get the best of him.  After all, he wouldn't want to fall fifty feet from the ground.

  "Hmm…that would be nice," giggled Hermione.   
Harry cleared his throat as he approached them.  Ron turned around and looked surprised.

  "Harry, I can explain," he stammered.

  "Explain later, loverboy, we've got practice to finish," said Harry with a fake stern voice. "May I borrow Ron for a while, Hermione? Thank you."

With that, they both flew back to the rest of the team and leaving a flushed Hermione behind. Harry called out to everyone to join him.

  "All right everyone, one more try and then to the locker rooms!"

*     *     *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus made their way across the grounds towards the castle.  The rest of the team already went ahead of them.  Ron and Hermione were behind Harry and Seamus, both holding each other's hands and giggling.  Harry and Seamus looked at each other uneasily and strode faster.  At last, they reached the castle.  As they walked from the entrance hall to the stairs, Harry suddenly halted.  His session with his father! He almost forgot!

  "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron behind him.  

  "Er, I remember I have to get something from Professor Evans's office," lied Harry.  "Can you two come with me?" 

Seamus, taking this as if his cue to leave, told them that he would see them upstairs at the Gryffindor Tower.  Once Seamus left, Harry turned and stared at his friends.  Once or twice he would open his mouth to say something but wouldn't.  Finally, he got the courage to explain what he wanted to say.

  "I have to show you two something.  And it's quite something at that.  So, if you please, follow me."  

He led the way to the Defense classroom.  At length, they reached the Professor's classroom.  Upon reaching it, they heard voices inside.  

  "…Calm down, James, I am quite sure he has a very valid reason as to why he's extremely late…"

  "Boy, when he comes through that door…"

  "Oh, man," murmured Harry, more to himself than to anyone.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused.  Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.  Suddenly, the voices from the other side of the door ceased, and footsteps were made towards the door.  The knob was turned and there stood Professor Evans.  She was surprised to see Ron and Hermione there with Harry.

  "Well, what can I help you three with? And at this hour?" she asked simply.

  "Mum, it's all right.  I want them to know now," said Harry.  At that moment, Ron laughed out loud.  Hermione gave him a repressive look.

  "Sorry, but I thought you just called Professor Evans 'mum'. I mean she's not your mum because your mum's-"

  "dead?" finished Lily, almost smiling.  Ron stopped his laughter, dropped his jaws, and turned pale.  Hermione looked like she was about to faint.  "What's the matter, darling? You look like you have seen a ghost," said Lily, grinning. But seeing the looks on her students' faces were enough for her to stop.  "I think that it is better to discuss this inside."  She held the door as the three walked inside slowly.  Ron and Hermione found out that their legs could still move, or they seemed to just manage them to. As they walked into the room, a voice spoke.

  "You are a half an hour late, young man.  Your mother and I have waited here in vain as to where you might be.  You have made a commitment to the Powers, now you have to fulfill that."       

  "I know that, dad.  It's just that we had a quidditch practice and, well, there's that big game tomorrow.  I still have an obligation to the team and our House.  I'm sorry but-"

  "You had a quidditch practice?  By Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?  And a game tomorrow? Against who?" asked James eagerly.

  "Slytherin.  It's against Slytherin.  So naturally I had to work the team.  It is our first game of the year."  

  "Slytherin's a pushover, son.  Now if I am not mistaken, they're still using the same techniques since when I was here.  All you have to do is-"

At that moment Lily cleared her throat loud enough so that the two would stop conversing.  James and Harry looked at her.  

  "Now that I have your attention.  I think that there is a situation that needs both of your attention."  She nodded her head towards Ron and Hermione, who both looked like they were carved out of stone.  Both were stiff and rigid, like they have been petrified.  Harry walked toward them.

  "Ron, Hermione, I would like you two to meet my parents, James and Lily Potter," said Harry to his friends.  He then turned to his parents.  "Mum, dad, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  

James grinned boyishly that made him look exactly like Harry.  "Well, it's finally quite an honor to meet another Weasley."  James extended arm to Ron, who just looked at it and whimpered.  

  "It's all right, Ron," said James.  "I'm real as anyone.  See? I'm no ghost."  

  "W-why are you here?" squeaked Hermione, who finally had the courage to speak.  

  "That's what I wanted you two to come here," explained Harry.  He took a deep breath and then continued, "You see, I am the Heir of Gryffindor just like Briana is the heir of Ravenclaw.  But unlike Briana, I control the element of fire instead of air." Then Harry went on about why he had been setting things on fire, of Ophelia's visit to him on Halloween, of how he found out his parents are alive and why they were here.  It took hours for all of these to sink in.  But when Harry was done, there was a total silence.  Then it was Hermione who spoke.

  "So your parents are here to help control your powers?  What happens when you can fully control it?"

  "Then we will go back to what we were," answered Lily.  

  "Being dead?" asked Ron loudly.  James laughed.

  "Yes, Ron.  It's no longer our world.  We were brought here for only one reason and that's Harry.  We are not regretting anything.  On the contrary, we are happy to be here and are going to spend as much time as possible with our son."

  "Then, we shall rest in peace once again.  But you must understand that this is a secret.  Only Dumbledore knows, and Annie," said Lily.

  "Don't forget Sirius, Sam, and Remus," added James. 

  "I thought this was a secret," said Hermione dryly. 

The Potters seemed to ignore that last comment.  Because Harry continued, "If anyone finds out mum and dad are here.  Well, I'm thinking hell will definitely break loose."

  "Not too mention the fact that Voldemort will try to kill us- again," said James.  

  "And the chances of Harry improving his powers will be slim," added Lily.

  "All right, all right, we get it.  Bad things will happen," said Ron.  "Really bad things."

After that, Hermione and Ron seemed a lot calmer than they were before. 

*     *     *

  "Come on, Harry, it's just a pre-game pep talk," said Ron with his arms folded against his chest.  It was already Saturday morning; the big quidditch game.  It was minutes before the game was about to start and the Gryffindor team was in the locker room waiting for Harry to make a speech.

  "Yeah, it's not like you're about to speak to the whole school.  There are only seven people here," said Lana.  She was sitting on the bench fiddling with her broomstick.  For a very nervous girl, she seemed the calmest. 

Noah whistled.  "Blimey, you know I would be really scared if I was about to talk to the whole school," he said, staring into space. "All those people staring at you waiting for you to speak and judging you if you make a mistake.  I'll tell you, it does not look good." 

Harry felt as if a brick was dropped into his stomach as Nathan said this.  Juliana noticed this and said, "Oh, shut up, Noah, don't you think Harry's trying his best.  Go on, Harry, it's only us.  Just imagine talking to yourself in front of a mirror." 

  "Oh, like that's a whole lot better," muttered Seamus wryly. 

  "Would somebody please just like the captain talk?" grumbled Noah, standing a short distance away from everyone.  The whole room fell silent.  

Harry cleared his throat.  "Well, here it goes: We've come a long way, guys-" 

  "Ahem," said Lana.

  "-and gals," added Harry, "the Cup stayed with the Gryffindors for two years and if we want to make it three, then let's go out there and do the best we can! Let's go and slaughter the Slytherins!" 

  "YEAH!" said the rest of the team as they headed out of the locker room and into the cheering quidditch pitch.  

  "Oh, my," murmured Juliana, as everyone took their positions and waited for Madam Hooch to approach them. She beckoned the two captains to the middle of the pitch.

  "Malfoy, Potter, I want a nice, clean game," she said.  "Now shake hands." Harry looked surprised to see Malfoy as the new Slytherin captain.  Malfoy, however, smirked. 

  "What's the matter, Potter?" he said, taking Harry's hand.  "A little scared?"

  "Why would I be scared of you, Malfoy?" sneered Harry, letting go quickly as if he touched a hot stove.  

  "Mount your brooms and at my whistle.  GO!"

 At that moment, Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle up and the game began.  While the game commenced, Dean Thomas was commentating. 

  "Er, hello?" A loud feedback was heard all throughout the pitch.  "Oops, er, sorry, professor.  Er, let's see.  They are all on their brooms and are flying around…"

Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to him keeping track of the scores, rolled her eyes at Dean, whose eyes looked like they were about to fall off watching the players flying here and there.  Finally, she grabbed the microphone from him. 

  "Oh, give me that.  That's not how you commentate a quidditch game."

  "Oh, yeah, think you can do better?" said Dean skeptically.

  "Yeah," she tested the microphone to see if it worked and began,  "All right, Gryffindor with the quaffle-oh! Intercepted by Slytherin chaser Warrington.  Warrington with the quaffle…Wait, is that Ron Weasley? Yes! And Weasley gets the quaffle…Zooms…YES! SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lavender looked back at Dean, who sat gaping at her.  

  "What? Told you I can do better," and with that, she continued to commentate, "Lana Cohen hits a bludger towards the Slytherins-oh! Too bad you-" Lavender cursed and Dean burst out laughing.

  "Ms. Brown!" said Professor Mcgonagall.  "I would expected better words coming from you."

  "Sorry, Professor, won't happen again."

Harry flew around looking for the snitch.  He dodged a bludger while doing so.  At the same time, he was watching his team.  They were doing pretty well so far.  Another goal was scored for the Gryffindor made by Nathan Meyers. 

Meanwhile, a few distances away from the cheers and jeers of the quidditch pitch was Briana with a shaggy, black dog and a tall, hooded man.  They were watching the game and felt that it would be less troubling if they stayed away from the crowds, as a hooded man would attract attention from all.  Lily, Sam, and Remus were way up at the stands, with Remus wearing Briana's Invisibility Cloak.  Behind his hood, James was smiling.

  "I told you he was good," said Briana.  "Look at him go.  Reminds me of a certain Potter I used to challenge back in the days."

James chuckled softly.  "Yes, indeed, he has my moves.  Of course, he would have made a better chaser though.  But a seeker is also good." 

Briana watched as Ron intercepted a pass from Slytherin chaser.  Then she felt a tug on her robes.  It was Sirius and he was making a gesture that looked as if he wanted her to follow him.  He was already trotting away when Briana looked back at James.  He seemed to be very busy watching the game.  Without telling him, Briana started to follow Sirius.  He was going towards Hagrid's Hut.  He waited there for her to open the door.  As they went in, Sirius the dog had turned into a man.  Outside, the cheers and jeers from the pitch could still be heard.  

  "I need to talk to you," said Sirius.  "Have a seat."

Briana, confused, sat down on Hagrid's armchair by the fire.  Sirius paced around for a while and then rummaged his pockets for something.  He took out a beautiful gold ring with a diamond shining against the sunlight.  He looked up to Briana and smiled, "Remember this?" 

Briana gazed at it with amazement.  "Of course, that's the ring you gave me when you proposed seventeen years ago.  I remember the night I called it off.  It was the night James and Lily died.  Did I hurt you when I threw that ring at your face?"

Sirius simply smiled and joked, "Yes, and I've got the little scar on my forehead to prove it."  He pointed at the space in between his eyebrows. 

Briana laughed.  "Sorry, if I had known things would be different than they were now, trust me, I would not have done it."

There was a silence following that for a moment.  The sounds that could be heard were the distant sounds of the quidditch game.  Sirius paced to and fro Hagrid's floor.  Briana watched him as he muttered to himself.  One moment he'd open his mouth to say something but would think better of it.  _Something was certainly not right_, thought Briana. 

  "What's wrong, Sirius?" 

He had stopped pacing and turned to look at Briana.  He started towards her and knelt in front of her. He took a deep breath and said,

  "Annie, fate has separated us several times before.  Now, it has brought us back together again and I take that as a sign that we were meant to be together.  You don't know how many times I thought about you in Azkaban and what would have happened if things were different.  I lost you once, Annie-hell, more than once- but I know one thing is for sure, and that is I love you.  I truly, _deeply_ love you and I know what I am about to do is quite impossible and would contain a great deal of work.  But trust me, Annie, it would be really worth it."

  "Sirius, what are you trying to say?" 

  "I'm really ready for this.  I've been ready but I just didn't know it.  Anyway, what I am trying to say is that," he took Briana's hand, "Annie, will you marry me?" 

Briana was slightly taken aback by Sirius's proposal.  Another silence filled them as Briana tried to find the words to say.  Many times had she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't.

  "I-I don't know what to say, Sirius.  I have never expected for you to-I mean, of course, I would want you to-but right now, it's just-it's just that…" She stared at his longing eyes-eyes that were waiting for an answer.  "Sirius Alexander Black, yes, I will marry you."

Sirius grinned his biggest smile as he put the ring on her finger.  They stood up and kissed each other. Briana wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. While this was going on, out on the quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors won their game. 

Okay, I am so sorry that I can't say my thank you coz this is the longest chapter I had to write so far.  But to all of those you had reviewed for chapter 12 and the rest of the other chapters.  Thank you from the very bottom of my heart! I loved what you all had to say.  As for chapter 14, right now I don't know what I am to put on yet, hopefully something from Voldemort's POV.  But I am not yet sure.  As always, please read and review!


	14. Riddle in the Dark

First and foremost, I would like to thank my good pal (in the whole wide world), Mystic Pebble, for the inspiration of this chapter.  Thank you! Oh, and please read her fic.  It's not on this section but it's in Lord of the Rings, so if anyone out there likes LOTR, please read it coz its really good. Personally, I have read it myself and it is cute.  It's called "Under the Moonlit Tree".  Oh, and don't forget to review. All right, there, ya happy now?! (Someone nods) God, (mumbles in coherently).  Anyhoo, I would like to thank my cool reviewers, **alex b** (thanks, please continue reading so that you don't miss anything), **Beldin325** (thank you, and don't worry, you don't have to wait very long), **Padfoot & Prongs** (wow, I wasn't aware that it was a cliffy, so thanks. Oh, and Sirius is my fav character too!), **Little Marauder** (heh, well, I meant the chapter title to give a little hint hehehe).  As for this chapter, like my pal suggested, it will definitely be Voldemort's POV, although it was against my will to make it really humorous (someone glares). Oh, come on, it's the ol' makin fun of the villain thing?  Oh, well, I don't own anything, er, maybe some things.  Here's chapter 14!

Chapter 14:  Riddle in the Dark

**************************

All was dark about this study room, save maybe the glimmer of the streetlamps from the half-opened window.  Nothing in the room made noise except the occupant's snake slithering and hissing across the floor searching for mice to prey upon.  The snake's master sat on an armchair by the already extinguished fireplace.  He sat there with his fingers fiddling with one another as he stared in space, obviously lost in deep thought.  One might piece together all these clues and therefore reach a conclusion that a person with only dark and cold thoughts can own this place.  And that one would be correct, because this person was the most feared wizard in the wizarding world- Lord Voldemort; and this was his hideout from those who sought to destroy him. _Pityful beings._  He sat there thinking of the happenings in the both the muggle and wizarding worlds.  His mouth curved into a small smile as his mind turned to the many news he had gathered of muggle tortures and the chaos this had led to the wizards.  Slowly but surely, he was regaining power and fear in both worlds. His Death Eaters were multiplying and, most importantly, the darkest of creatures had joined him-the Dementors.  However, there was only one person standing in his way-that meddling old git, Dumbledore.  Voldemort's face darkened by the memory of this old man.  _Dumbledore and his stupid group of do-gooders always are in my way, _he thought.  _But no matter, I have an edge against them.  The more people I gather to me, the more I get close to destroying Dumbledore and his pets-the whole lot of them, most especially the Potter boy and Briana. _

  "I will get you this time, Briana," he voiced out loud.  "It does not matter if we have important bonds with each other, but I will kill you no matter what."

Right about this time, his hands were balled in fists and were on the armchair.  As he was planning ways to kill Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Briana Sullivan (more slowly than just the plain old "Avada Kedavra"), a knock was heard from the door.  Voldemort eyed the door as though it ruined the happiest moment of his life.  He watched as it slowly opened and made creaking noises as it did.  A round, pale head appeared behind the door.  The expression of the face looked as though he was about to cry.  

  "Wormtail, have I not told you not disturb me while I'm on my chair?" he hissed venomously at the man known as Wormtail.  Although the man's voice was almost a whisper, Wormtail flinched as though he was hit with a whip. 

  "Begging your forgiveness, Master," whispered Wormtail nervously, entering the room and bowing in front of him.  Voldemort smiled at this, for he loved to see Wormtail suffer.  He watched as beads of sweat formed at Wormtail's forehead while he tremblingly took his Master's hand.  Voldemort, still enjoying his minion's pain, lazily took his hand off Wormtail's grip.  _His hand is absolutely soaking with sweat_. 

  "Wormtail, I did not tell you to enter the room," he said almost idly.  "You better have a good explanation for this.  You _do _know how angry _I _can get."

  "Yes, I know all too well, Master.  Please, forgive me."

  "Enough of your babble, Wormtail, I am personally getting annoyed of it.  Now, why are you here?" 

  "Yes, Master," Wormtail answered hastily. "I-I came here in this room, Master, because the Seer you have asked for has come.  She is waiting outside as we speak, Master.  Shall I let her in, Master?"

  "Do wizards have wands, Wormtail?! You needn't have asked! Go and get her, you useless piece of human flesh! GO!" he barked at him.  Wormtail went cowering from Voldemort and exited the room.  Voldemort listened to the faint voices outside.  The door was slowly opened and there was Wormtail with a middle-aged woman dressed oddly like Professor Trelawney (A/N: Don't worry it's not her!) carrying a large bag.  She smiled grimly and said,

  "Tom Marvolo Riddle, the fear of the wizarding world, has it been a long time?"

  "I have many minions who don't dare utter that name, for fear of me doing something horrible about it, but, then again, some don't even know my real name.  Yet you still use it?  I could have killed you instantly for saying it in front of me," he said from his armchair. 

  "Yet you don't, for you know that I am the only one you trust," smirked the Seer.  "Besides, no one can be good at fortune-telling as I am, and you know that for a fact, am I right?"

  "If I were you I wouldn't be so confident.  I could torture right now," he remarked.  

  "I would not want that to happen.  It would just wreck my Seeing Eye.  Well, we better get this over it then."

The Seer began setting up her things from her large bag around the room.  She placed the table next to Voldemort's armchair in the middle of the room and covered it with a dark-red velvet tablecloth.  She placed her crystal ball on the table.  Lastly, she placed four white candles in four different directions to form a large diamond.  After she had finished, she whipped out her wand and, first, turning to the candle on her right and said this as she lit the candle, 

  "Lords and Ladies of the East, where the sun rises, guide us through this ritual."

Then she turned and crossed the room to the candle on the opposite side.  As she lit the candle, she said,

  "Lords and Ladies of the West, where the sun sets, guide us through this ritual."

She walked towards the candle near the window and said,

  "Lords and Ladies of the North, where the light gathers, guide us through this ritual."

Lastly, she crossed the room and stood at the candle towards the door.   

  "Lords and Ladies of the South, where darkness rule, guide us through this ritual." 

After she had finished lighting the candles, she turned to Voldemort.  

  "Come, time does not wait.  Let us sit where the energy gathers, in the center of the diamond, where energy from all directions gather."  

She had placed two chairs in either side of the table.  She beckoned Voldemort to sit at the opposite side of her.  He got up from his armchair and sat in front of the Seer.  The Seer took Voldemort's palms.  

  "The eyes are the windows to one's soul and the hands are the pathway to them.  To see into the past, present, and the future, one must look into the eyes and touch the hands." 

The Seer put her hands on top of Voldemort's and closed her eyes.  She took a deep breath and looked deep into her crystal ball.  Voldemort watched anxiously as the Seer looked into her ball.  Beads were forming at his temples when all of a sudden, her eyes grew wide and her hands left his and went on the ball.

  "What? What do you see?" he asked in a slightly frightened tone.

She furrowed her brow.  "I see-I see the earth moving, opening…"

  "What?" he gasped as he himself looked into the ball.  He found no vision of earth but just wisps of swirling smoke.  He was beginning to wonder if this Seer playing a trick on him, but then her eyes grew even wider as she stared at her crystal ball. 

  "Two people getting up from the earth!  This is very strange.  What can this mean?" 

Voldemort looked at the Seer then back at the ball.  He tried to imagine what she had just said. "Who were the two people?  Can you recognize them?"

  "I can't see how they look like, because they are mere shadows.  However, I can tell that one is a male and another is a female.  Now they are heading towards a castle.  From the looks of it, that the castle must be Hogwarts."

When she had said this, something like it was invisible hit Voldemort on the face.  _A male and a female coming out from the earth and heading for Hogwarts, but can it be?_  

  "I can see them more clearly now," continued the Seer, again placing her hands on his.  "They are talking to Dumbledore and, wait, I also see Harry Potter.  Yes, I see him and he is embracing the two people! Can they be his parents?" 

  "Are you lying to me?!" exclaimed Voldemort, suddenly yanking his hands away from the Seer.  "Can you absolutely believe that you can fool me like that? You are not telling me that those two people that came from the earth are James and Lily Potter!  They have been dead for years! I have killed them!"

  "The crystal ball does not lie, Voldemort.  It sees the truth and tells them to me," said the Seer softly.  "I am quite aware that the Potters had died sixteen years ago.  But their purpose as to why they are here again I cannot begin to imagine.  We shall continue until we sought what we have wanted."  She looked deeply into her crystal ball.  "It had grown blank, Voldemort, you have broken the connection.  Come, put your hands upon mine and we shall continue.  There, the orb is moving.  It is a different setting now, but just as strange.  A ring of multicolored fire with bright green flames in the middle?  I cannot tell but I reckon there is a young man in the middle.  Yes, a young man with red hair.  Do you know a boy with red hair?"

  "I meet many people," said Voldemort thoughtfully.  "Not in my memory did I ever remembering meeting a boy with red hair.  No, wait, Arthur Weasley has children with red hair, does he not?"

  "I think he does," replied the Seer.  "But what is with the fire?"

Voldemort hesitated to answer.  Of course, he knew what it was.  He was taught about those fires long ago by a person who had influenced him to be where he was now.

  "All I can think about is Gryffindor," was all he could say.

  "You mean the House in Hogwarts?" inquired the Seer.

  "No, Godric Gryffindor, one of the founder of Hogwarts.  He had dark red hair, I remembered."

  "Then this could be his heir, do you think that?"

  "It's possible," he murmured.  "Only the Heir of Gryffindor could control the element of fire, and Gryffindor had dark red hair."

  "Then he must be Gryffindor's heir.  He looks as if he must not 16 or 17 years old, to be exact.  He must still be at Hogwarts. But if he is at Hogwarts, no doubt will he be close guarded by Dumbledore."

  "No doubt about that," he mumbled.  "But nonetheless I know what I must do to-"

  "Wait," interrupted the Seer, "I see more! But it seems like it had just taken place, for it is clear.  It is Hogwarts and I see, I see a lonely hut and two people.  I see the two people; they are, yes, Briana and Sirius Black.  I see a ring-yes, a ring, and he is kneeling-he is proposing to Briana."

  "What?" gasped Voldemort. 

  "It seems so.  Do you think there is some connection with Briana to the Gryffindor heir?"

  "Yes, Briana is the Ravenclaw, so I am sure that she would be guarding that heir as well."

  "What about the Potters?  What do you think they have to do with the Heir?"

  "I am not sure.  But whatever it is, Dumbledore has kept it confidential.  The Potters shouldn't have been brought back," he said darkly.  "They know far too much about me than anyone, especially Lily.  It is imperative that I must get rid of them again."

  "And to think that you have made Lily your heir long ago," chuckled the Seer softly. But Voldemort's eyes grew dark.

  "It was a mistake I have paid dearly for, but it shall not be made again.  I was foolish to think that I could have broken their friendships."

  "You have two of them by your side." 

  "Who?  Wormtail? He is completely useless other than the fact that he does what I say no matter what.  Maria?  She is quite useful but not the person that I was hoping to get."

  "Well, then, it is not too late to break their friendships," she leaned towards Voldemort.  "But you have to choose the right one to break apart."

Voldemort also leaned forward and said, "What do you mean? Who do you have in mind?"  
  "I say if you are to get any of them to your side, then it should be Sirius Black.  He has evil in his heart but it lays dormant.  Stir it up once and you shall get the result you have been hoping for.  And besides, he is getting married to Briana, it is only right to give them a wedding gift they will never forget.  And he already has a notorious reputation in the wizarding world."

Voldemort smiled.  "That sounds pretty interesting. But he shall refuse to come to our side and Briana will do her part to keep him away from us."  

  "He does not need to know he has been chosen to your side.  Control him and you shall succeed."

Voldemort thought for a while.  Then he turned towards the door and barked, "Wormtail! Come in here!"

The door creaked open and Wormtail came creeping in.  

  "Hold out your left arm, I need to call somebody," he commanded.  Wormtail rolled his sleeve and stuck out his left arm to Voldemort.  Voldemort extended his hand to touch Wormtail's Dark Mark, which glowed deep red.  Wormtail whimpered as his master gently touched his Mark.  Immediately, a pop was heard next to Wormtail, and there appeared a woman with a mask on.

  "You called, Master," the woman said as she bowed.  

  "Maria, I want you to learn what you can about the Heir of Gryffindor and the Green Flamed Torch.  Also," he added with a slightly wicked smile, "I want you to learn how to make Kaster's Potion."

  "As you wish, Master, but whatever for?"

  "Well, for the soon-to-be husband and wife, of course."

  "And who might that be, My Lord?"

  "Briana Sullivan and Sirius Black, which reminds me, I would like for you to learn the date of which they will be married.  We don't want to send our wedding present on the wrong day, would you?"

  "No, Sir, we wouldn't." 

  "Good, then go get started.  Time is of great essence." 

With that, Maria bowed low and disappeared from sight. 

  "And I shall be leaving too.  The crystal has gone blank and nothing more can be shown tonight," said the Seer, getting up from her seat.  

  "The crystal has shown enough for me to plot my next moves."

  "So, until next time, then, Tom?" she said as she put her things away with a wave of her wand.  Voldemort flinched at the sound of his name, but, nonetheless, he nodded in agreement. 

  "All right, good night."  

And she disappeared in front of him, leaving him alone with Wormtail.  Silence wrapped them as Voldemort sat where he was and plotted his next moves.  

Well, I resisted the urge of making fun of Voldie and I have succeeded! Well, at least I have survived.  The next chap will be about Briana and Sirius's BIG news and more fortune-telling in the night!!!!!!! Please leave a review!

       


	15. Things that Go Prophecizing at Night

Hello, kiddies! I am truly sorry for making you all wait this long. The truth to that is that I lost the "fire" to continue the story. All the energy that brought this story about seemed to have disappeared in me. So, I allowed a long hiatus to sort of just "rekindle" the little flares that was left in me...Like the fire metaphor? Its so appropriate for the story, don*t you think? Anyway, I felt that the story can*t stop here. I owe it to my readers to finish, so I looked for inspiration in all places*watched the HP movies, read PoA again and again, etc. And now, I*m back and better than ever! Well, maybe I just back.

A big awareness to all now the HP and the Order of the Phoenix arrived, that this fic and its prequel was written way before it came out. So naturally I, being human, have most information incorrect. However, I still intend in continuing as if OotP does not exist and that it*s my universe! HAHAHA! Actually, what I was trying to say is that since I am right smack dab in the middle, I have no choice but to continue this fic, although my information are wrong like a certain death of a certain character *hint *hint. No worries to spoilers on this from the 5th book. Oh, mind you, I'm gonna incorporate some truth-ness from the 5th book, nothing that you should be worried about. Understood? Hopefully. 

Thanks to me cool reviewers: **E.R.**, **Kagome Kaori Gryffindor**, **Little Marauder/Elven Girl**, an anonymous reviewer, and **ambookworm247**. Forward to the chapter…

Chapter 15: Things That Go Prophesizing in the Night

*************************************************************

The roar of the crowd could still be heard faintly from Hagrid's Hut. Sirius and Briana, however, did not seem to mind the noise that came outside. On the contrary, they were still in the same position for the past five minutes. They stood there with their arms around each other, and Briana's head rested on Sirius's chest. Not one of them spoke since the proposal. Briana stood there against Sirius with her eyes closed. She could hear his heart beating and felt his chest slowly rise up and down. 

"You know what this means, right?" asked Sirius, breaking the silence.

"That we're engaged again?" replied Briana. 

"Just ought to make sure," said Sirius, pulling reluctantly away from her. "The hard part's telling everyone about it."

"Not to mention planning the wedding. Where? And when?"

"We've got a lot to do then." He checked what time it was on Hagrid's alarm clock. "We better head back. From the noise of it, I reckoned Gryffindor won." With that, he transformed back into the big, shaggy black dog and, with his paws, fumbled with the knob to open the door. He held it for Briana, and they both headed back to where James was still standing, awed--almost teary-eyed.

"Where have you two been?" he inquired sniffly. "You've missed a bloody good game! When Harry caught that Snitch--it was...it was bloody impressive!"

Briana raised one eyebrow. Sirius the dog made a sound. 

Up at the common room of the Gryffindor Tower, Gryffindors celebrated their first win of the year. Against Hermione's wishes, Dobby and another house-elf had snuck in loads and loads of food and pumpkin juice from the kitchens. The Gryffindors were gladdened by this gesture and wasted no time digging in the food.

"Thanks for the food, Dobby," said Harry, as Dobby climbed onto the fireplace with his friend. "Really appreciated it. Glad I don't have to use Dad's Invisibility Cloak and head down to Honeydukes to nick off some sweets."

"Anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter! Dobby is delighted to see that Mr. Harry caught that Snitch. Dobby also saw that Harry Potter's father in tears outside of the pitch. He is really proud of Harry Potter, he is!"

Harry found himself blushing when Dobby had said this. When he realized what Dobby had said, he asked, "How did you know my parents--"

"We is house-elves, sir. We knows everything," said the house-elf next to Dobby.

"Well, then can you not tell anyone about that? It's sort of confidential."

"We'll do, sir! Good-bye, Harry Potter! Congrat--" with that the both of them disappeared into flames.

Harry turned around and got back to the party. He walked to the couch where Ron and Hermione sat. Ron had his arm around Hermione, and she was resting on his left shoulder. He seated himself on the armchair in front of them. They were busy enjoying, erm, each other's company (A/N: in short, they snogging their pants off! Ha! But in a PG way, heh, this IS PG). Harry felt uncomfortable and tried his best to not ogle them. At last, the two pulled away from each other. Ron noticed Harry sitting in front of them.

"Harry, nice game we had today, eh?" he said, turning into a deep shade of red.

Hermione got up and straightened herself before muttering something about getting more food. She quickly walked away. Ron twiddled his thumbs. At last, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"So what is the real deal with you and Hermione, anyway? We haven*t really established the details."

"Erm, I thought we did," lied Ron. Harry gave him a look.

"Ron, I am your ruddy best friend and, damn it, I deserve some sort of story. Come on, spill it."

"There's really nothing to tell," said Ron, avoided Harry's gaze. "We just started this whole thing around the summer while you were away. I don't know. It seemed right. I can't really explain it. I know Hermione came over the summer, and I've been trying to work up all the confidence to tell her. I never told anyone how I felt, not even you. Well, it seemed like there wasn't any appropriate time, I mean we were always busy saving someone or something. You know, heroic stuff..."

Harry smiled a little. He knew that when Ron rambles on about something, he must really feel greatly about it. "All right, all right! I only asked for a story, not a book. So you liked Hermione but never gotten a chance to get her alone to tell her so. But last summer you did because I wasn't there. I get it..." There was a brief pause on each other's part. Then Harry spoke again, "Do you really like Hermione?"

"Well," said Ron, "I've never felt anything like I feel for Hermione." At this Harry grinned. Hermione came back with two pumpkin juice and loads of food. 

"Thanks, Hermione, is that for me?" asked Harry in mock innocence and pointed at the pumpkin juice.

Hermione hesitated and said slowly, "Harry, sorry, but this is actually for Ron and me." Hermione blushed and looked uneased.

"Look, you two," said Harry. "I hate this, to tell you the truth. You two always looking like this when I'm around. I'm not your bloody father, all right? I'm not going to kill you every time you make some sort of move with each other. I'm your best friend. You two may not admit it, but you really like each other. And I can see that. I am very happy for it. But, damn it, stop being so strange with me!" Half of the common room became quiet and turned their attention now to Harry. 

"Harry--"

"Just a moment, Ron. I don't know what sort of game you're both playing at. Trying to avoid this situation. But, hey, we have to talk about this some time. So how about it, guys? The truth for once. The whole truth?"

Hermione sat down next to room, unaware that the whole common room was now undividedly listening to them. "The truth? Honestly, we haven't kept anything from you."

"We just haven't told you everything. But like I said, it happened in the summer. I told Hermione how I felt and she told me how she felt and it just..."

"Clicked," finished Hermione and smiled at Ron. "We didn't want to talk about it because we haven't really gained full awareness of the situation. Last summer we were just inseparable--much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. When school began, we just agreed that it was better to not touch up on it."

"But there was a problem. We didn't tell you yet. We agreed to tell you when the time was right. But there wasn't a right time. Between things that were coming up and all."

"So now's the right time," said Harry hotly. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"I know that I really like Ron. I was afraid that he wouldn't return the feelings because, well, our relationship as friends wasn't really that great. We bickered most of the time. I was also afraid that if I told him and doesn't return the feelings back, then it would never be the same."

"So I risked it last summer. Because I really wanted to know how she felt. I told her that I really liked her, and for a great while now. We sort of laughed about it first, then..."

"The rest was history," concluded Hermione. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were silent. A few sniffles were heard far from the three.

He looked at their hands entwined with each other, and their faces set upon him. He couldn't fully understand how they felt, as he never felt that way before. He thought that maybe it felt like the way he felt for Cho Chang when he was in his third and fourth year. How he worked up the courage to finally ask her to the Yule Ball, only to be turned down. However, she did agreed to go the Icicle Ball with him last year. When he thought about this, a girl with red hair flashed into his mind--Ginny. He never admitted it but he felt something for her that he never felt with Cho or anyone else. But Ginny was Ron's sister! 

"Harry?" Ron said, interrupting his thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet. What do you think? You hate us? Do you forgive us? Say something." 

"Hate? I don't hate you guys. In fact, I'm not really anything to you. I'm just upset that you left me out on this. But just promise that you won't hurt each other really bad that we can't be friends anymore." He pushed his thoughts of Ginny in the back of his head and added, "And remember that I wasn't angry about this. Therefore, in the future, when I do the same or similar to the like, just remember that I was all right about you and Hermione." 

"All right, we promise," said Hermione and Ron in unison. Harry and the Gryffindors laughed.

Seamus, who was standing a few feet from them, said, "All right, enough of the mushiness! Let's get the party rolling again!" With this, the Gryffindors got back to chatting and laughing and having a great time.

Amidst the noise, Lana stood up on one of the tables and said, "So this is how it feels to win against Slytherin. I wonder how it feels to win against them again for the Cup!" 

The Gryffindors cheered loudly. "Well, it certainly feels way better than this," remarked Harry. 

"Harry! Why don't you come up and say a few wise words to the Gryffindors? You've been playing quidditch for the team longer than we all have. What do you say, Captain?" shouted Lana.

Harry gulped at the prospect of having to speak in front of crowds again. It was bad enough that he got nervous when he spoke to the team in the Locker Rooms. He got up and strode to the table Lana was standing on. Lana stretched her arm down to Harry to help him up, but Harry shook his head. 

"I*m all right here," he said. Then he turned to everyone, who listened intently like before. He cleared his throat. "Let's see...Er, We have won two years now. And it's been hell of two years too. We owed it all to strength, determination, and Oliver Wood. He really trained us well, most especially me. Without his madness and obsession to winning, we wouldn't be where are now. Also, our team wouldn't catch the same madness and obsession he has conveniently handed down to us. To Gryffindor!" He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

*                *                *

"...And I want a full research essay on it. Three feet will do, and it shall be turned in to my desk first thing the day it is due, which will be...three weeks from now shall do?" asked Professor Mcgonagall amidst the groans of her Gryffindor sixth-year class. 

"How about four weeks, Professor?" Dean Thomas had dared asked. "We have essays due for Professor Evans, Flitwick, _and _Binns."

"Yeah, and it's not even the Christmas holidays yet," complained Seamus. "Not that it's important, Professor."

"Hmm...Yes, well, it is not important, Mr. Finnigan. You are quite correct about that. Knowledge does not take vacations, most especially to sixth-years." 

The class held its breath as Professor Mcgonagall stood in front of them lost in thought. 

"Well, another week prolongs me from having to correct your papers before the holidays. I suppose it will be all right," she said over the class's hoots. "But, it shall be extended to three feet and a half feet." With this the class once again groaned.

Once the class had settled down, Professor Mcgonagall spoke again. "I am glad you had brought up the holidays, Mr. Finnigan. As you all remember, last year the Headmaster decided to bring back a tradition that is the Icicle Ball. I am sure that all of you are excited to know that the Ball shall again take place this year on seven o'clock at the last night of the term. It shall be in the Great Hall."

Murmurs of excitement spread throughout the students. Ron cast a meaningful look to Hermione, who smiled back. Harry felt disappointed, not that he secretly wanted to ask Hermione, but that fact that this year, he didn't know who to ask. He was so caught up with his parents being alive and his power that he hadn't thought much of girls lately. Well, only one girl had crossed his mind so many times this past week. The girl was none other than Ginny Weasley. He hadn't talked to her in a long time, only because he had avoided her. He couldn't bear to make gurgling sounds in front of her when she tried to start a conversation. Maybe he could ask her to the Ball. After all, he wasn't thinking of asking anyone else. He certainly did not want to ask Parvati or Lavender, as they were a little annoying to be around a whole night of dancing and talking. Ron sure wouldn't mind, as he was only going to ask her to the Ball and not proposing to marry him. Or would he? 

"One more announcement," Professor Mcgonagall said over the excitement, "To all interested in visiting their parents over the holidays, sign up here on my desk after class." 

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, interrupted his thoughts. "What do you reckon?"

"Erm, I don't know. But I'm sure I'm not going to ask your sister," blurted out Harry, not knowing what he meant by that.

"No, not the Ball. I meant the holidays. Are you going back to the Burrow this Christmas? Or are you staying at the Summer House with Professor Sullivan?"

"I don't know," said Harry hesitantly. 

The bell rang that signaled the end of the class. A small group of crowd gathered in front of Professor Mcgonagall's desk. 

"I suppose you want to spend your first Christmas with your parents. So I should've have asked," said Ron, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, I reckoned I can ask them if we can visit you during the holidays," said Harry. At this, Ron's face lit up. 

"All right!" he said as they headed off to the Great Hall for dinner. 

They were climbing down the stairs to the entrance hall. Most of the students bustled around the entrance hall trying to get into the Great Hall. When they stepped off the last step, a voice called out to them from across the hall.

"Oy Weasley!" the voice of Draco Malfoy boomed across the hall. Some people stopped to make way for Malfoy and his two burly friends, only because Crabbe and Goyle had shoved them. "Is it true, Weasley? You and this Mudblood are an item?"

Ron grew red around the ears but remained silent. 

"Ha! So it is true! You think she can give you some brains? Well, I should have known you would go out with her. I mean you can't find even more filthier Mudblood than her." 

Ron let out a fuming sound and started on Malfoy. Hermione and Harry held him back by his robes. 

"I say that would be enough out of you, Mr. Malfoy. Before I tell your Head of House about your potty mouth," said Professor Evans, who had come down the stairs and were right behind Harry now. "And detention for you for calling Ms. Granger here that filthy name," she added, unable to say the word. 

Malfoy made a sign of protest but had no choice to go into the Great Hall with his thugs trudging behind him.

"Well, like father like son," Professor Evans whispered to the three. She smiled at them and headed off to the Great Hall. 

Ron was still fuming as they sat at the Gryffindor table. He cast several angry looks at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat gloating at something another Slytherin had told him. Harry caught a few swear words and "I'll flush your head down the toilet, you blond-haired ferret" from under Ron's breath. Hermione gave him an anxious look. 

"So, the Icicle Ball. Reckoned you two will go with each other," said Dean Thomas, who just came with Seamus and Neville. They sat down next to the three and helped themselves with dinner.

"Who do you reckoned you should ask, Harry?" asked Neville. "I was thinking of asking Clarissa Northam from Ravenclaw." 

"I'm going to ask Padma Patil," said Dean.

"Didn't you went out with her sister?"

"So?" replied Dean uneasily. 

"Who are you planning to ask, Harry?" repeated Neville. Harry poked about his baked potato, not daring to look up.

"Yeah, mate, who are you planning to ask? Cho Chang again?" inquired Ron. 

"No," mumbled Harry. "I heard she's going out with Roger Davies. They'll probably want to go to the Ball with each other."

"Well, you can always go alone. You know, stag," said Hermione casually, sipping her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"No way! Absolutely not! That's bloody humiliating!" exclaimed Seamus. 

"Oh," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes at him, "is it? There's nothing wrong with going alone to a Ball." Seamus scoffed. 

"You are so lucky, Ginny. I mean three offers already. That's got to be tough," said one of Ginny's friends. 

"Why are you so lucky for?" asked Ron, who watched Ginny intently. She took a seat next to Hermione. 

"I've been asked to the Icicle Ball by three people. That's all," answered Ginny. She caught Ron's eyes and opened mouth. "It's not like I've made a decision yet. I mean I don't really know who I really want to go with."

"And do these gits know that fact?" inquired Ron rather loudly. "I don't want these prats following you around like puppies, Ginny. Tell them you're not interested."

"They do, Ron. I already told them that I'm not sure."

"That's not telling them off, Ginny!" exclaimed Ron. Ginny looked down right indignant, but Ron continued, "What if they hurt you, Ginny? What if they stalk you till they get a straight answer? You know, I don't think you should be going to the Ball with blokes like them. I think you should go with Neville again." Neville made a small noise from chewing his chops. 

Hermione snorted. "Ron, stop it. Ginny has every right to do whatever she wants. If she doesn't want to go with Neville, she won't. No offense, Neville."

Ginny, very irritated, desired to change the subject. Her attention turned to (gulp) Harry. She turned to him and asked, "Are you coming back to the Burrow this Christmas?" 

"Erm...I'm not very sure," replied Harry, very glad that he was able to carry out a conversation with Ginny. "Although, I really want to. It would be really nice."

Ginny's friend whispered something in her ear and giggled. Ginny hesitated and said, "We're going to the common room now. We'll see you later. Bye Harry." 

Did he hear it right or did Ginny said good-bye especially to him. _Stop it, _said a small voice. _She's your best friend's sister. Isn't there a rule somewhere out there about that?_ His spirit sank a little. He felt guilty about his feelings with Ginny, and how deep inside he desired to ask her to the ball. _It didn't matter to Ron when he decided not to tell you all the details about his relationship with Hermione. If you can call it a relationship, _argued the voice. Harry felt a pang of anger. That's right. So there was no need to feel very guilty after all. Well, not wholly. 

"Where are we going, Professor?" asked Harry to Briana as they ascended the stairs to the Great Hall. Earlier that day, Briana sent Harry a note in Charms class. She had asked him to meet her at the Potions dungeon after dinner. She had stressed it was quite urgent. However, she did not elaborate on the reason. Harry had guessed it had something to do with the Heirs of Hogwarts. 

"To the Forbidden Forest," she simply said and strode even faster. 

"But I thought no student can go into the Forest at night."

"Well, that didn't stop you before, has it? Besides, we are going to be extra careful."

They descended the stone steps and out to the grounds. It was exceptionally dark outside except for a dim lighting of the moon high over the lake. Harry could see the flickering light through Hagrid's windows. A cold wind blew that Harry wrapped his robe around him tighter. They trudged against the snow faster and faster. Briana was a little ahead of Harry, who had difficulty keeping up. _It's so cold, _he thought. He let out a breath from his mouth and saw a mist formed in front of him for a moment. 

"Come to think of it, Harry, perhaps it would be best if you keep a close distance to me," said Briana. He couldn't tell but she glanced side to side as if trying to see if the coast was clear. "You better go in front of me and I'll tell you where to stop."

He followed the path where he first entered the Forest with Hagrid in his first year. "_Lumos," _he whispered. A faint flow erupted from his wand like a tiny, bright orb upon his wand. The Forest was quite dark with darker patches of shadows from which Harry could tell were trees. They walked silently on the path till Briana pulled his robe indicated him to stop. They halted in a shadowy glade, only dully illuminated by Harry's wand.

"What are we doing here?" Harry whispered. He knew well not to keep a loud voice in the Forbidden Forest, for dangerous creatures lurked everywhere.

"Ssh...Listen." Soft hooves could be heard approaching them from somewhere opposite them. Another moment, a huge figure loomed into view. It had a human upper body with blond hair and a palomino horse body. It was Firenze, the centaur Harry met in his first year. 

"Good evening, Firenze," said Briana courteously. She nudged Harry hard on the ribs indicated that she wanted him to do the same.

"Ow. Er, good evening," he said, rubbing his left side. 

"Mars is unusually bright tonight," was all he could say. Harry furrowed his brows and remembered that phrase was said long time ago. Harry was confused.

"Indeed, but it has been for quite sometime now," remarked Briana, who seemed to understand it. Harry glanced up to her. Her expression was indecipherable.

Firenze surveyed them both for a moment. Briana took this as a good sign to continue. "We are here, because of Harry Potter. He needs to get his first prophecy."

"My what—" Briana gave him another nudge at his ribs. 

"Has he received the Heir Message?" Briana nodded. "Well, as you know, my herd would not approve of this meeting. You had your first prophecy with a Mage Master, am I right?" 

"Yes, but I am not capable of acquiring a seer at the moment. However, centaurs are more superior to the prophecies than any humans could ever be."

"I am not like the others centaurs, so you mustn't need to patronize me. Very well, come closer and I shall provide you with a prognostication." 

Briana nudged Harry again, but this time to urge him forward. He walked slowly up to Firenze, who towered in front of him. 

"Very well, Heir of Gryffindor, bearer of the Torch of Righteousness," said Firenze to Harry, "You were informed that of Gryffindors being courageous, some exceedingly brave than others. However, young one, courage and strength are not the only tools you will need to face the imminent perils of the future. Specifically in the near future, before the Twins wane in the western skies and the Lion once again rule the constellations," Firenze trailed off. He took two steps forward with his front legs so that he and Harry were a foot from each other. His pale eyes bore down at Harry with potent wisdom. This made Harry feel as if Firenze was reading his mind. He started to feel quite uncomfortable. "Be fully aware, Young Gryffindor, that the fates shall fall upon your hands and you shall come upon a forked path. Choice wisely and thoroughly before deciding what shall you do, to rid the world of the only evil it has yet to face or save the one you love." Of this he said no more. He turned to Briana and said, "The Fates will play on you also. Do not falter.  Strengthen your will as time comes. Your judgment and heart shall be clouded. Hark! Do not waiver all hope, for love shall truly conquer."

Harry looked at Briana and saw that her face was set. She looked as if she fully understood what Firenze said. Harry, in the other hand, did not. His head spun, and he felt as if his brain had overflowed with the information Firenze had given him, all of which had not made sense. _The fates shall fall upon your hands...you shall come upon a forked path? _He was deeply lost in thought that he didn't realized that Briana bid Firenze good night. The centaur's hooves softly trotted off into the night. It was only when Briana tugged on his sleeve that Harry was brought out of his trance. 

"Ready?" 

They marched off in silence back into the path that they used to enter the Forest. Harry was ahead of Briana, Both were silent until they reached the grounds again. Harry was full of questions that could not wait till they were safely within the confined walls of Hogwarts. However, before he could speak, Briana said,

"So your first prophecy, eh? How does it feel?" Harry shrugged. 

"What did it all mean? I mean half of the things he said did not make any sense to me at all."

"Well, I don't expect you to. After all, it is your first prophecy. When I had my first, it was difficult for me to understand too."

"Why is it important for me to have a prophecy, anyway? Why did I have to get it from Firenze? What did he mean about I have the fates fall upon my hands and I either have to save the world or a loved one?" he blurted out. He was getting impatient with all the thoughts that swarmed his brain.

"Hmm...The first question, it's important because as an Heir, you are entitled to know what's ahead, what you have to do—or job as an Heir of Hogwarts. Anyway, it's just a prophecy, not _the _Prophecy, which we'll discuss later if what Firenze said comes true. You had to get it from Firenze because, well, I couldn't get a last minute Seer to see you," she answered sheepishly, as they climbed up the stone steps into the entrance hall, which was almost deserted except for a few students leaving to their commons. Briana beckoned Harry to follow her down the dungeons. They climbed down the stairs that led to Snape's office, which showed a slightly warmer look to it than it did when he first visited it in his second year. She drew out a chair with a wave of her hand and told him to sit down on it.

"I thought that since Hogwarts inhabited herds of centaurs, I can somehow persuade one to take a look at you," she continued as she sat down on a chair behind her desk. "Mind you, it wasn't easy. There was a great deal of argument, every centaur, of course, spoke in Riddles so it was difficult to understand. I'm not so fluent in Riddles—"

"Riddles?"

"Yes, Riddles, a sort of language between centaurs. Much of what you heard tonight was spoken Riddles, meaning that you had to listen between lines to try to figure out what they are saying. Rowena Ravenclaw was fluent in Riddles and so is Uncle Albus. In fact, she was the one who persuaded them to stay, no matter what the Ministry tells you. She drafted and helped pass the Centaur Habitual Consent Act. Anyway, about your prophecy, Harry, I'm quite stumped too, especially that part about you deciding between fighting against evil and saving the one you love."

"I think it means that I either have to destroy Voldemort, or save someone I love."

"Yes, I was thinking the similar, but who could be the one you love, Harry? It could be anyone."

"I think it's my parents. I mean they're the ones I love right? Firenze said that I have to choose wisely."

Briana thought for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and said, "But the prophecy stated that only one person whom you love, not two, Harry. I don't know. I have to think more about this."

Harry sat there looking at her as she put her hands on her face, obviously frustrated that she couldn't make a straight assumption. "How about your prophecy tonight? Strengthen your will and love shall conquer everything? Does it have something to do with Sirius?"

Briana gazed at him in between her hands. "Perhaps, he's the only one I love, isn't he?" She had a strange gleam in her eyes, like a hidden excitement. "I'll tell you what, I'll give these things more thought and we'll talk more about it another time. You should get going and go back to your common room. Filch might see you."

Harry got up and left Briana alone in Snape's office. He slowly ascended the stairs to the entrance hall and didn't bother to look twice around to see if Filch or Mrs. Norris was around. He was simply lost in thought again. He ran what Firenze said in the forest again and again in his mind. It simply didn't make any sense at all to him. _Read between the lines, _he remembered Briana say. The ones he loved were his parents, but does that mean he can only save one of them? What about Voldemort? Firenze said that he would have a chance to destroy him once and for all. _A forked path, fates shall be placed upon your hands..._Who will he choose? He didn't want his parents to leave him, he thought, but the chance to destroy Voldemort and evil forever? 

With these thoughts, he got dressed and climbed into his four-poster bed. As he drew his covers up to his chest, he felt a knot in his stomach, clearly not knowing what to do. 

It was Saturday morning when Harry again received a note from Briana asking him, this time, to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. This note also stated that Ron and Hermione were to accompany him. She gave him the password ("Earwax Flavored Bean") and impressed upon him how their presences were important.

"What do you think she wants from us?" asked Hermione as they headed to the stone gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office entrance.

"Maybe she wanted us to hear a prophecy," suggested Ron. Harry told them about the night he and Briana had gone into the Forest. Hermione seemed far interested in his prophecy and volunteered to help him decipher it. Harry gave the password to the gargoyle. It came to life and stood aside to let them pass. They climbed on the moving staircase and found themselves in an office full of people. There was Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter, Samantha Abberton, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Briana Sullivan, and Professor Dumbledore. All of them were absorbed in a conversation as to why they were here. 

"Honestly, Annie, I had to think of some sort of an excuse to get out of quidditch practice," Samantha was saying. "Now I have to do fifteen extra laps tomorrow! Fifteen! Blimey, can you believe that?"

"You're not the only one preoccupied," grunted Alastor Moody.

"Oh?" asked Lily, with her eyes gleaming. "And what sort of things have you been preoccupied with?"

Moody was about to reply to this when, to Harry's guess, his magical eye turned toward them. "Well, the gang's all here, then. Potter, Weasley, and Granger are here."

Briana, whose right hand was clasped tightly with Sirius's left hand, turned around to face them and smiled. "Well, I guess we could get started. Come join us, you three."

As they got nearer, Harry could get a better scene of everything. His parents sat on two chairs that where right in front of Dumbledore's desk. Samantha stood at the left corner next to the window and stroked Fawkes the Phoenix, whose feathers where falling out leaving a pile of red feathers on the bottom of his cage. Harry could tell he was nearing his death. Remus stood not far from Samantha and observed her with deep affection in his eyes. Moody leaned at the end of Dumbledore's desk and gazed at them with both his eyes. Dumbledore sat on his chair behind his desk and looked up at the ceiling. Sirius and Briana stood in the middle of them all. 

"Don't be shy. Come and take seats over here," grinned Sirius, gestured to them to take the three empty seats to the left of Harry's parents. Sirius, as Harry could tell, looked possibly ecstatic, and this made him look a great deal younger—like in the picture of his parents' wedding. "All right, it's wonderful that you all are here. We've been trying to gather everyone before, but couldn't find a very good time to have everyone here." 

"What?" interrupted James. 

"What Sirius was trying to say is that we've been looking for a right time to," Briana paused to look at Sirius, "tell you all our good news." 

"You're not telling us you're getting married, are you?" blurted James out, straightened up from his chair. Briana's lightened face suddenly turned into a slight frown.

"Or they could be telling us that Briana's pregnant," suggested Remus. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Typical Marauder conversation. So, what is your news, Annie?"

"Well," said Briana slowly, "James said it already. Sirius and I are engaged."  There was a great deal of joyful noise. Everyone who was seated got up to congratulate them.

"Again? That's wonderful!" said Samantha and gave Briana a hug. 

"I can't believe you ruined this moment for me, Prongs," said Sirius with mock anger. 

"Well, did you remember when Lily and me tried break the news of our engagement?" asked James, putting his left hand on Sirius's left shoulder. He raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

Sirius thought for a moment and said, "Good point."

"Congratulations, Professor Sullivan!" exclaimed Hermione.

"When's the wedding date?" asked Ron. 

"Well, we thought about it and decided that sometime during the Christmas holidays," said Briana.

"Or on Christmas day itself," said Sirius. "Briana always wanted a Christmas wedding."

He looked at Harry who stood beside Lupin with his hands in his pants pockets. He was beaming and grinning at him. "How do you feel about this, Harry? You're all right with me marrying you godmother?"

"I'm a bit taken aback," grinned Harry, "but I think I'll manage." 


	16. Flames to Tame, Questions to Ask

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1For the past few days I felt like I have lost my integrity in writing this fic.  I am truly sorry for this is unintentional.  I'll try to keep the integrity in this as much as possible...Good day! Now, for this chapter, James and Lily tell their tale of that tragic night, and possibly much more than Harry bargained for.  He finds the truth and will he handle it?  Read and review! Puh-lease!  Cheers!

Oh, btw, I know this is like way off the subject, but I heard that Gary Oldman will play Sirius in PoA and some other guy will be playing Remus.  Personally, I think they are inadequate.  Not that my opinion matters, but I was disappointed that Christian Bale didn't get to play Remus, and also, I kinda wanted Adrien Brody to play Sirius...I know he ain't British, but still...What do you think?  If you do not know the fine Christian Bale, I suggest you rent "Reign of Fire" or "The Little Women", and Adrien Brody, of course, is from the "The Pianist." Anyway, onward!!!

Chapter 16: Flames to Tame, Questions to Ask

****************************************

Everywhere he went, the Icicle Ball was the topic of every student's conversation.  Anyone who could go to the Icicle Ball, anyway.  Harry had had enough of girls hinting around for an invitation that he mostly avoided contacts with any human–except for his friends.  He took refuge in the Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione, carefully investigating his first prophecy.  He had written down what he remembered that night and placed Hermione (who really placed herself) in charge of deciphering it.  They had no success in knowing more than what was obvious.

Quidditch was more brutal than ever.  Ever since the win against Slytherin, his team became cocky and refused to take anything seriously.  He had studied the plays in the book Angelina had left him, but the team lagged around the pitch and ignored his commands.  Harry, who's temper had a sudden boost the past week, was on the verge of making his team do extra five hundred laps around the pitch.  In one particular practice, his Chasers, Nathan and Juliana tossed the Quaffle around in a similar way as players in a volleyball match would.  Lana flew around the goalposts where Seamus was and brandished her bat in a way as if she was whipping a lash.  Seamus covered his head with his arms to keep from being hit.  Harry, who had just caught the Snitch, squeezed it hard in his left hand with anger.  He turned his Firebolt around and was about to unleash his rage when Ron beat him to it.  Ron tried to prevent Lana from giving Seamus a nasty blow on his left cheek when Lana swung the other way and knocked Ron off his broom.  Ron gave a shout of fury.

"ARGH!"  He dangled fifty feet from the ground with his hands on the broom handle.  Seamus helped him up his broom.  "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" his voice bounced off from every direction of the pitch.  "THIS IS NOT A BLOODY CIRCUS!  ONE GAME WON AND YOUR HEADS GREW TWICE BIGGER THAN MALFOY'S HEAD!  I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"  He did a narrow descent to the ground, mounted off his broom, and headed off to the Locker Rooms, still muttering indistinctively.  Harry finally reached the group, who all floated in midair quieted by what Ron had said.  

"What did _he think he was playing at?" Lana said angrily.  "Yelling at us like that.  He's not the Captain."_

"Oh yeah, Lana?" snapped Harry.  "You think you have a better measure of what it feels like to be on this team?  Ron was right.  All of you don't deserve to be in this team.  One win, and you think that we're unbeatable.  Perhaps we are but that doesn't mean you have to act like big prats about it.  I don't know if we've made the right choice in selecting you to be part of the Gryffindor team," he added acidly.  All of them fell silent when he had said this.  Lana, who shot him reproving looks in between his speech, dropped her gazed unto the ground.  Harry's rage subsided and glanced at Seamus, who stared at him back, unable to find words to say.  "All right, enough practice, I want you to do thirty laps around the pitch.  First to finish can go back to the Tower.  Seamus, can you look after them?  I have to go see Ron if he's all right."

Harry barely landed on the ground when he set off in a dash towards the Locker Rooms.  Behind him, Seamus shouted to the rest of the team.

"All right, mates, you heard the Captain.  Come on, thirty laps now!" 

Harry entered the Locker Rooms and immediately heard Ron's thuds of rage.  Harry set his Firebolt down on the bench and headed to where Ron was muttering.  

"Bloody gits," he heard him say, "my brothers were never like that..."

"Yeah, they were amazing but they didn't flaunt it around," said Harry.  Ron turned around and looked a bit surprise.

"Just gave them a piece of my mind, that's all.  We can't waste our energies just lounging about," he said, getting dressed.  "We can't lose to a bunch of Slytherins," he added as an afterthought.  

"You're absolutely right.  That's why I made the whole team fly laps around the pitch.  I just can't believe them.  We play Hufflepuff after the holidays," sighed Harry as he sat down and put his hand on his forehead.  "Now I know why Wood became so mental."  

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go mental pretty soon.  The way those prats are acting."  

Harry sighed again and got up.  "What time is it?  Dad will kill me if I'm late again."

"Er, quarter past six," Ron answered, checking his watch. 

"Good, I've got fifteen minutes.  I better get dressed then," he headed into the Captain's office.  "Do me a favor, will you?" he asked Ron, coming out again after he's dressed.  "Will you end the practice for me?  Tell them we've got another one tomorrow.  If they don't shape up, tell them it would be sixty laps this time." 

"Will do," replied Ron, slightly smiling with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Harry picked up his Firebolt, hoisted it on his shoulder, and set off on a trot towards the castle.  He didn't look twice back at the pitch but kept his eyes straight ahead to his destination.  He headed up the stone steps, up the stairs of the entrance hall, and to the corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  He knocked on the door.  His mother, who from what Harry had observed, was extremely apprehensive about them being found alive and training Harry that she asked Harry to knock on the door first and created a password for him.

"Who is it?" called his mother from the other side of the door.  

"Professor, I must inquire you about a certain lesson about elemental fire," recited Harry.  He heard scrapings of a chair from the other side of the door, shuffling of footsteps, and the door finally opened and revealed his mother smiling broadly at him.  

"Well, if it is quite urgent.  Please come in."

Lily stood aside to let her son pass through.  She took swift one look around the corridor before closing the door.  "Can never be too careful.  What with the things Dumbledore warned us about," she remarked as Harry looked around.  There was no sign of his father anywhere in the classroom.  

"Where's–" he halted at mid-sentence when the fireplace roared and spat out an every tall man with glasses. He stood up to brush the soot out of his robes.  He looked around and spotted Harry.

"Ah, good, you're here.  I just spoke with Briana," explained James, seeing the inquisitive look on Harry's face.  "She told me about your first prophecy."

Before Harry could speak, something–or someone, rather–squealed and seized him around the neck into a very tight hug.  His eyes bulged, and he could hardly breathe.  Massive red hair had obscured his vision and gleeful squeals deafened his left ear.

"Oh, darling, really? How was it?" Lily's voice echoed through his ear.  James pried his wife from their son with great difficulty.

"Lily, please, you're going to make Harry join us in the afterlife," said James with his tone full of panic and concern.  With another gentle pull, James had successfully separated Lily from Harry, who, in turn, gasped for air.  

"I'm sorry, dear.  It's just–I witnessed Briana as she went through her transition as the Heir of Ravenclaw, and, well, I'm just so proud..." she trailed off.  Her eyes grew misty.  James gave her a mixed look of shock and slight aversion.

"Anyway, Harry, she told me that you were worried about it.  Listen, son, don't worry about us.  Just go do what you have to do and what's right.  Part of being the Heir of Gryffindor is doing what is right even though it may not make much sense."

"But–" started Harry, but James held up his hand to stop him from arguing.

"I know what you're going to say.  I would probably say the same thing, but, Harry, you must understand that we're not going to be here forever.  We've already proven that fifteen years ago," James added with a chuckle.  "We're brought back for a reason, so you _can't _go saving us from being dead, Harry.  Besides, Annie reckons it has to do with someone else.  So..." he looked at Harry with a meaningful gleam in his eyes.  "Anyone in particular that you love?"

Harry thought over what his father had said.  He looked at him with a mild expression of surprise.  "Love?  Erm, no one, I think.  Maybe _like_..." 

James clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder and laughed jovially.  For a moment, Harry thought of laughing with him when he thought about what he said again in his head, but instead felt a pang of indignance.  His father laughed at him because he was uncomfortable of telling him about his love life?  James stopped as he gazed upon Harry's frown.  "Ahh...sorry, son, I was just–well, I don't know.  Never had to give this talk to anyone before.  Sorry for my sudden impulse of laughing.  Anyway, we should get started.  I have a very different training for you tonight."  

James pulled out his wand and with a flick of it, swept all the desks aside, leaving a huge circular space in the middle of the classroom.  Lily, who had composed herself, sat down behind her desk and busied herself with marking her second-year students' homework.  James beckoned Harry to the center of the room and fumbled inside his pockets for something.  

"Got a real treat for you tonight.  Remember when I told you that we wouldn't be doing anything drastic till after Christmas?  Well, in the light of things, I reckoned I ought to push forward for a bit.  I would think you didn't really like learning about our great family history.   I noticed that you squirmed in your seat when we controlled your emotions.  Ah, here it is."  He pulled out an old-fashioned lighter.  He looked at Harry with excitement.  Harry, in the other hand, looked a bit perplexed.  "Tonight we will try to control fire. It's best if you learn how to control it before actually conjuring it.  So, you're going to try to beckon the fire to your palm.  Now concentrate.  Clear your mind and concentrate on the fire floating towards your hand.  Let go of all your fears and doubt."  

Lily stopped reading an essay about pixies and looked up.  "James, do you think that's safe?" she asked with a hint of doubt.  

"Of course, it's safe," retorted James, as if his son could very well bring fire onto his palm.  "Now, I'm going to push the lighter and put the flame on my wand.  Try to retrieve it."

James flipped open the silver lid.  

A flame appeared, standing steadily as if there was no breeze in the room.  He poked through the flame with his wand and made a movement like scooping it up.  Within seconds, the flame perched atop James's wand just like it did on the lighter.  James gave his son a look of encouragement.  Harry looked up to his father's hazel eyes, which illuminated an orange color against the flame, then to his wand.  He felt his stomach twisted and sank.  He couldn't possibly be able to bring that fire to his hand.  It's impossible, just physically impossible.  

"Come on, Harry, it's quite plausible, just concentrate," urged James, as if he read Harry's mind.  "Go on, hold out your hand.  That's it."

Harry held out his hand to level with his father's wand.  He squinted his eyes for concentration and tried with all his might to block out all his uncertainties.  His eyes ached against the steady glow of the fire.  Plus, his arm was getting tired from being held up for a long time.  For a whole five minutes, Harry could not do as much as breathe and stare unblinkingly at the flame.  It seemed that his father grew tired too because he lowered his wand down and looked at Harry.  The flame was extinguished.

"It's all right.  I wouldn't think you'd be able to do it the first time.  It would be amazing if you did.  How about we rest for a while?  Then we'll try again." 

 He conjured up two plushy armchairs out of nowhere and sat on one, motioned Harry to sit on the other.  

"I remembered I couldn't bring the flame to me until I got impatient and grabbed it with my hand.  Got a burnt mark for that.  My dad reckoned I shouldn't've been reckless.  You would too if your flame did as much as flick and die out."  He sat thoughtfully with his hands at the back of his neck and his long legs spread out on the stone floor.  His gazed fixed upon Harry as if he was trying to read his mind.  Harry didn't appreciate it much.   In fact, he wished his father wouldn't look at him like that.

"Don't worry about it much, son," reassured James, as he saw Harry's expression of unease.  "You know, I reckoned I saw the flame flicked a little.  Of course, it might have been me stifling a sneeze, but all the same," he added with a wink.  

After a while, he got up and stretched out his arms with a great roar.  "Reckon we should get back to work."  

He repeated what he had done before with the lighter.  Within seconds, another flame stood steadily atop his wand.  

Harry stared at it and tried with all his might to concentrate.  He knew it was impossible and was a bit irritated at the fact that his father wouldn't let it get by him.  _But isn't it possible? asked a strong, deep voice unlike his.  __Were you not surprised at the fact that you set so many things on fire?  It was possible for you to do those things.  Why is it impossible to control it?   I meant that it was impossible for me to accomplish this, he was surprised to hear his own voice against this voice.  _Who are we both joking anyway?  You know as much as I do that I can't do this. *Can't.  Always with the cannots, _the deep voice shot back_, I would have not chosen you if I had not known you would be able to save the Sorcerer's Stone, pull my sword out of the Hat to destroy that basilisk, save the ones you loved from darkness and despair, or escape death again and again.  If you are so keen to judge what is impossible, then ask yourself how you overcame these things.  I would not have faith in you if you had not done those things.  Now it is your turn to have faith.  Have faith in yourself, there's no other way.*  __

"Just concentrate, Harry.  Believe you can do it," encouraged his father.  Harry looked at him bewildered.  It was as if he could read his mind.  Could it be that his father was inside his head urging him to do it?  

He squinted his eyes and stared at the flame.  With all his might, he tried to focus on the flame reaching his hand.  The voice was right, he thought, if I triumphed over all those things in the past five years, a simple bring-the-flame-to-my-hand trick would not be difficult.  

It was as if he hallucinating.  The flame flickered as if a sudden breeze had entered the room.  It slowly ascended an inch from the wand and spun wildly.  Harry grew excited and stretched out his hand more, as if really beckoning the flame to come rest on his hand.  Suddenly, he grew very tired.  His knees were going to give way and his legs felt like flubber._  Come on, just a little bit more...He gave a cry of frustration when the flame vanished into thin air.  His father's expression was full of concern._

"I think that will be enough for tonight," he said and stowed his wand in his robe pocket.  For another moment, his expression changed into one full of joy.  "You did it!  Well, you managed to make it hang in the air like that.  That's definitely better than before!"

He pulled his son into a very tight, bear-like hug.  Harry could see his mother coming towards them.  

"Good job, darling!" she beamed at him.  "You must be exhausted.  Have some of this."  She conjured up a large cup of hot cocoa.  

He drank a mouthful but soon regretted it as the cocoa was extremely hot and left his tongue numbed.  He instantly felt warmer and stronger as he had drank it.  His parents gazed down at him, positively glowed with pride.  He felt himself blushed a bit.  

"Sit down, dear.  You relax a bit," instructed his mother, eyes brimmed with tears again.  Harry sat down on the armchair and stared at the floor.  He took another swig of the hot cocoa and tried to ignore his parents' gaze.  All of them were silent for a good amount of time.  At last, his father broke the silence.

"You know, I bet your mind's full of questions," he said, sitting down in front of Harry, "about us.  That night we died.  Why Voldemort was after us–basically everything." 

Harry just stared at him, unable to string together sentences to answer him.  James took this as a sign to continue.  "I wouldn't blame you.  Sirius said that you don't know much.  Dumbledore, I figured, would have told you everything, but when I asked him, he didn't say anything.  He just gave me that twinkling look in his eyes.  I hate when he does that," he added irritably.  He seemed to have gone into reminiscing on something because he shrugged as if shaking off a memory.  "So, anyway, your mother and I have been thinking, and, well, since you are almost of age, we thought that it was best if you know all the details."

"From us," said Lily.  "After all, it _was_ we who died and all.  So go ahead, ask away."

Harry felt a strange churn in his stomach.  His ears buzzed with excitement.  Did he hear what they had just said?  A few years ago, he would have given anything to know what had happened to his parents.  He sometimes caught himself glancing through the album Hagrid gave him in hopes that it give him clues.  But now, they were here, waiting for his questions.  

"How did it all happen?" he found himself inquired.  James and Lily exchanged who-should-start looks.  

"Well, it really started when we were in Hogwarts," began James.  "When there was a man who stirred much controversy in the wizarding world.  He did all he can to convince the Ministry to push forward a radical change–a purification.  He tried all of his might to push forward several decrees, many of which involved the removal of half-bloods, muggleborns, and other wizards with 'dirty bloods.'  He went by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"As we were young and in Hogwarts," continued his mother, "we were shielded from the news of the outside world.  It seemed to everyone else that it was the right thing at the time, but shielding only causes much more pain..." his mother trailed off, unable to continue.  James took over from here.

"As you know, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I became rather great friends.  We could've cared less about Voldemort and his ideals.  We were, as I should quote Remus on this, 'young and carefree', and we were.  We weren't bothered by the ongoing outside of Hogwarts.  We cared for Dungbombs, memorizing all of the secret passages of Hogwarts, and," James smiled wickedly, "making the lives of certain Slytherins a living nightmare." 

"Us, on the other hand—Sam, Annie, Maria, and I—could not bear to just be blocked out from the turmoil Voldemort has caused.  Like you and your friends, darling, we were, erm, _prone _to trouble and that made us seem like we were attention-seekers.  The thing was that trouble always seemed to find us.  When your father and his friends caroused around the corridors of Hogwarts, we tried to figure out why and how Voldemort gained so much influence among wizards.  Almost half of the time, we ended up in tight spots that we needed the Marauders to bail us out.  Then the unexpected happened.  From what we had gathered from newspapers and the like, Voldemort became more aggressive.  He had abandoned gaining influence in the Ministry.  My guess was that he had already gained a few good ones.  He was doing what I supposed he planned to do."

"There wasn't anyone like him before.  He was ruthless.  He practically did anything against anyone who stood on his way.  The horrors unfolded like some sort of nightmare.  Many tried to avoid it, of course.  They were skeptical.  'It would blow over,' some would say.  Boy, were they wrong.  He got more powerful and menacing.  The year before we left Hogwarts, a string of mishaps happened.  Loads of people went missing, many of them probably died, and from what I heard since we were brought back, they're still missing today.  The Ministry put up every type of defense to hold the wizarding world, but Voldemort–he had his weapons; people, creatures, dark objects, the works.  By the time we all left Hogwarts, he had waged a full-pledge war against the Ministry and anyone who opposed him."

"You mean Dumbledore?" spoke Harry for the first time.  His parents nodded grimly.

"Dumbledore, of course, put up his own defense against Voldemort," said James.  "That's how the Order of the Light (A/N: aka Order of the Phoenix in JKR's world) came about.  You have met some people from the Order.  Let's see...Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Remus, Sirius, Annie, Sam, and the whole lot of others.  We were a smaller bunch before, because many were too scare to fight Voldemort."

"When we left Hogwarts, your father and I lost touch for a while.  Mainly it was because he was off to Auror Training–"

"Dad?  You're an Auror?  How come nobody's has ever told me?"     

James laughed.  "Have you ever asked?  Yes, I am an Auror, or I was.  Professor Mcgonagall said I should use my Transfiguration skills to good instead of, erm, troublemaking.  I didn't believe her at first so I switched in and out of jobs for a while before I entered.  I was a year below Briana.  I was trained by a man named Kingsley Shacklebolt.  He was much younger back then–fresh out I think.  Anyway, he works for the Order too.  I begged Sirius to join with me, and we were in it for about a year then he dropped out, said it was too much for him.  I wouldn't blame him.  We had curfew and such, not for the Marauder at heart.  He went for something else.  He always loved writing so he worked for the _Daily Prophet _one time.  Come to think of it, he hadn't really stayed in one job for more than a year.  I guess Padfoot was still finding himself," James added, although more to him than to Harry.  "Well, stirring away from the subject...Where was I?" 

"Oh, never mind, dear, I'll take it from here.  Anyway, I think you ought to know Harry that before, I used to hate your father beyond anything else in the world.  He was such a self-loving jerk, but, to the good of Merlin, he changed for the better in our sixth year.  That's when I started liking him more, but we didn't start dating till our seventh year, when he really stopped acting like a prat–" James beamed.  "We did lose touch with each other when he became an Auror.  I, in the other hand, became a Healer in St. Mungo's.  Professor Flitwick said it was the best job for me.  St. Mungo's was chaotic during that time.   I practically worked double shifts everyday, so I hardly saw your father or anyone else.  All sorts of people filled St. Mungo's everyday.  I can still see them when I close my eyes.  People whose eyes were rolling from torture.  People with memories completely wiped out.  Screams from the permanently insane.  Blood everywhere.  It was horrible period.  At times I felt that I couldn't stand it anymore.  I kept thinking that things will get better, but whenever I saw another person with his eyes gauged out or a person muttering incessantly, I would break down and lose hope.  I blamed Voldemort for everything.  But what could I do, I asked?  Nothing.  I couldn't do anything.  I felt helpless amongst the dead and the insane.  However, one day, when I was double shifting, a man came up to me and said that he couldn't understand how I can endure working in a hospital like St. Mungo's.  'I would go insane like the rest of them,' he remarked.  I said the pay was good and wanted to help people.  'You like saving people?' he asked, and I said yes.  Then he told me about this organization that saves people from their miseries, wiping them clean, he said.  I thought it seemed ideal, but I didn't know what I was getting into.  He gave his name–Antonin Dolohov.  He suggested coming with him on one of their meetings.  When I agreed, he told me the time he would meet me at St. Mungo's.  I thought it over and over, because I wasn't sure if he was all right.  In those days, darling, you can't trust anyone.  He didn't seem to be odd to me.  I almost told Annie about it, but I knew that she and the other Aurors had plenty enough on their plates than to listen to me.  So I decided to go.

"The meeting was at night.  It was completely dark when we Apparated to wherever it was.  I was going to conjure some light when Antonin ceased me.  He dragged me somewhere–it was too dark for me to tell where I was going.  When I finally had gotten the idea, I saw him..."  

His mother trailed off and closed her eyes.  A single tear rolled down her left cheek.  

"Who, mum?" 

"Voldemort."

"What?!  He captured you?"

"He looked terrifying, indeed," continued Lily, as if she didn't hear him.  "Tall, threatening, malevolent, evil...He looked at me with a sneering smile.  He thanked me casually for being there, and that made me sick.  How he seemed all calm as he talked to people he's going kill..."  James held his wife's hand.  "He said he had waited for me.  He said he knew what I was capable of so I shouldn't do anything stupid.  He said he knew all about me, who I was friends with–my loved ones, my family, everything.  He's been studying me, sent his Death Eaters to follow me.  'For what?' I asked.  He said, 'well, for me.  For my future, for my legacy.  I know you are capable of very powerful things.  So you can help me.  Help me rid this world of impurity.'  In other words, he wanted me to be like them–a Death Eater.  I kicked and fought against my captives' grasps but I grew weaker by the minute.  Many of them opposed.  They said they believed their "Master" wouldn't want a Mudblood like me to be in the group.  He punished them, of course.  He said that he didn't want me to become a Death Eater, but something more, something different.  Something far more special than a Death Eater.  He wanted me to be in his liking.  To be his eyes and ears in my world–in James's world.  He made me drink this goblet but I refused.  He put me under the Imperius Curse and forced me to drink it, eventually I did.  I don't remember much after that..."

She fell silent, with tears flowed fully down her cheeks.  James stood up and allowed her to sink into his chair.  

"Your mother acted very strange after that.  She was indifferent.  She seemed to be always in a foul mood and snapped at everyone.  At nights, I didn't know where she disappeared to and what she was doing.  She became distant.  I started to worry.  I came to Dumbledore for advice.  He said he'll look into it, but I grew impatient.  I was angry with him for not giving it enough attention.  There was something wrong and I knew it.  I confronted your mother one night, after she had returned to her apartment.  We got into a strong argument.  Then she threw a curse at me–the Cruciatus Curse.  It was the worst pain I have ever experienced, and I'm not talking about the Curse.  I meant your mother.  Of all the years we had known each other, not once did she ever hexed me really bad on purpose.  Mark you, we had our share of disagreements but nothing like that night.  I Apparated out of there before she could curse me again.  I went straight to Dumbledore.  I told him about Lily and how she put me under one of the Unforgivable Curse.  I remembered I was about ill-tempered at that time so I must had yelled at him, because he finally told me what was wrong.  He said that Lily was under someone's control–Voldemort, presumably.  He said that he didn't know why.  Not under the Imperius Curse," he said seeing the look on Harry's face.  "He said it was something else–a potion of some sort that gave him permanent control on her till an antidote was given."

"So we set off to work at once.  Briana was summoned by Dumbledore and told us that there was only one potion fitted Dumbledore's description—Kaster's Potion.  She said agreed to make the antidote and informed us it would take a while, as the procedures were complicated.  We worked out a plan to save Lily.  Then came the time when the antidote was finished.  Sirius, Remus, and I went to Lily's flat to retrieve her.  Fortunately, she was there and put up a good fight.  Your mum's a strong woman, she is.  We finally subdued her and took her to Hogwarts.  She woke up and started again, but Briana was quick to give her the antidote."

"I woke up not remember anything.  As if I woke up for a dreamy sleep," said Lily.  "My memory from that period under the Potion was gone.  I did felt something though, like I had done something wrong but couldn't recall what.  Dumbledore said it had that effect, and that it was probably my conscience telling me I had done something horrible.  I felt ashamed because I reckoned I got an idea what I had been doing.  I couldn't face your father or anyone else, but they were quick to forgive me."

"Because it wasn't your fault," said James looking at her eyes.  "It was Voldemort."

"Yeah, well, if I was under that Potion more, who knows what else I would have done to all of you?  I was near enough a Death Eater.  I still felt guilty for it."

"Don't be," James reassured her.  "Dumbledore asked us to be in the Order, the whole lot of us.  He said we showed a lot of courage and strength, which were the things he needed for the Order.  We agreed to it and soon enough became involved with fighting alongside the good.  A couple of years later, your mother accepted my proposal of marriage.  Another year after that, you were born.  Everything seemed all right, except Voldemort was still at large and was preparing for his biggest attack. " 

"He had discovered about a weapon that would lead to his destruction.  How he knew about it, we don't know.  He poured his attention to it and wanted it destroyed."

"What sort of weapon was it?" interrupted Harry. 

"Sirius, Briana, Sam, Remus, Maria, your mother and I, and a few others were able to retrieve the weapon and store it in Hogwarts—away from Voldemort's reach.  I'm sure he was pretty upset.  We reckoned that's why he came after us, aside from the fact that Lily had probably given him valuable information when she was under his Potion.  These were definitely enough to assume that Voldemort knew our actions.  Dumbledore advised that we lay low and we did.  Of course, with my career that seemed quite impossible.  It was Dumbledore who told us to perform the Fiddulus Charm.  I already had a Secret Keeper in mind.  Of course, it was obviously.  You see, he was more of a brother to me than anyone.  I knew well he could keep any secret.  However, information leaked out to us that there was a double agent among the Order and supplied Voldemort valuable details of the Order's activities.   Sirius realized this, so he changed his mind in the last minute.  He suggested to use Peter instead of him—for your safety and well being, he said."  

"But Peter was the double agent and he gave the information to Voldemort," muttered Harry.  James nodded, and, to Harry's great surprise, chortled.  

"That night, your mother and I planned to leave the house.  There was this muggle play your mother wanted to see in the theater.  But we decided not to," James chuckled.  His face grew grave.  "He barged into our house and broke down the door.  I told your mother to go and protect you and I'll fight him off.  We dueled for a while, and he hit me with a huge curse that knocked me out.  But not for long though, because I woke up later and heard your mother's screams.  Acted on my instinct, I got up and ran to your room.  Voldemort loomed over your mother and raised his wand as if preparing to kill her.  Before I could do anything else—it happened all too fast—she-he k-killed her—your mum.  My eyes blacked out.  I didn't know what to do next.  All I knew was that I wanted to kill ruthlessly.  I stopped using my wand and used my Flame Taming powers.  Burnt down most of our house—then I don't remember anymore…My mind just went blank and then it sort of did these flashbacks…Then," his eyes looked dreamy and far-off, "I reckoned I died or something."    

They all grew silent again with Harry staring at the ground, James in his dreamlike state, and Lily gazing at her son.  Harry looked up at her, confused.  "You helped Voldemort?  Did you ever kill anyone?" 

Lily was taken aback by his last sentences.  She looked up to James for support, but he was as thunderstruck as she was.  

"I-I don't remember," she stammered.  "I told you, darling.  I was under a Potion, but I take full responsibility for everything that I had probably done." 

"You should have gone to Azkaban," Harry said so inaudibly that his parents didn't hear him.  He felt ashamed of what he had just said, but why should he?  His mum was as close as a Death Eater.

"Voldemort tried to mold me into his liking—to be like him.  An heir to continue his wrongdoings if he wasn't successful in becoming immortal.  I admit that I had been weak and I paid for my faults.  I could still remember bits and pieces of it, but they're all a blur.  I hate it.  I hate myself for not refusing his control.  Until today, I can never forgive my myself for everything that had happened."  She buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.  

Harry felt downcast and ashamed for accusing his mother worthy of Azkaban.  James put an arm around his wife and studied the expression on Harry's face.  "I'm truly sorry if you think that your mother is the sort that's very easy to manipulate.  In fact, I have never met anyone quite like your mother.  She had the strength to go through that whole ordeal and took full responsibility on her wrongdoings, even though she had no idea what it was she had done wrong.  How many people can you say had done that, Harry?  How many people would you say had fully renounced their ways and admitted their mistakes?  There are more people out there who would rather say they were under the Imperius Curse than to admit they had fought alongside Voldemort."  

Harry felt his face grew hot.  He knew that his father was right.  Most of the Death Eaters at large right now had begged for the Ministry for forgiveness, telling them there were under Voldemort's control.  He had never felt more ashamed of himself in his life.  He avoided their gaze by staring at the ground.

Harry felt an arm on his shoulder.  It was his father's.  Still avoided his eyes, Harry cast his eyes on the floor.  In all the voice he could muster, he said quietly, "I just thought that—I've always imagined that you died heroically…saving me and everyone else…" 

James laughed softly.  "I am flattered of how highly you regard us, son.  I am sure that to some people we did save the world and died heroically.  But you must understand that we are not as perfect as you thought we are.  We have flaws but admit them.  All those things, they were in the past now, so you just have to understand, Harry.  That's the truth…however ugly and different it might be to the ones you've imagined.  Would you've rather ask us to tell a version of lies to make you feel better about us than to tell the truth?" 

"You must hate us," sobbed Lily through her hands.  "I understand if you do, dear.  I under—" Before she could finish that sentence, she sobbed louder than before.

"I don't hate you," whispered Harry, finally looking at his mother.  "I just-I'm just confused.  Actually," he added, as he gazed at the identical green eyes from of him, "I was sort of relieved that I heard the truth from you instead of hearing from somebody else.  I was just surprised of what I heard."

Lily sniffed and screwed her face up as if preparing to bawl again.  James delved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief.  He gave to his wife, who blew into it as loud as a raspberry.  James gave his wife a surprised look.         

"I'med trooly sowy 'bout evewything, dorling," said Lily through the handkerchief.  "Wee wood undewstand ift you don wan 'o talk 'o us anymowe."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, obviously trying to comprehend what Lily had said.  "It's all right.  After all, I owe my life to you.  If it were not for you, I wouldn't be here.  You gave your lives to save me.  The least thing I could do was not to raise my suspicious on you.  I'm really sorry."  

"Oh, sweeethard…" Lily kissed Harry's cheeks and hugged him tightly that for the second time that night that he couldn't breathe.  

"Do you still have questions?" James asked Harry as soon as he pried his wife's hands off him. 

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears as she sat back down on the squashy chair.  Harry thought for a moment and said to her, "Why did you marry Dad if you thought he was such a prat?" 

Lily laughed.  "Well, I liked your father, all right, but you see, he was a major prat.  The biggest I had seen, actually.  But I saw good in him, and if I could somehow bring that out, then he could be less of a prat.  That's why I was a bit hard on him and not praised him unlike everyone else.  He finally realized this and changed.  It only took him seven years."  She threw James a disapproving look, at which James grinned sheepishly.

"Anymore questions?" 

Harry racked his brains for a moment.  His thoughts were lost because of what his parents had told him tonight.  His mind felt as if a hand reached in his skull and mangled it around.  There has to be one question he had wanted to ask his parents for a long time now.  The problem was that there was too many and he seemed to have forgotten all of them.  

He stared as his father and, at last, he blurted out, "Why does Snape hate you so much?" 

It happened all to quickly.  James's calmed expression turned into a mixture of apprehensive and anger at the very mentioned of Snape.  With a split second, his expression turned to a casual yawn.  He looked at his watch, apparently thinking of what to say.  

"Blimey, it's half past midnight.  Son, you better get back to the Gryffindor Tower before Filch catches you, or that cat of his, Mrs. Norris," he said with an obvious restrained calm.  With a wave of his wand, the squashy chairs disappeared and the desks flew back to their positions.  "Remember, tomorrow night, all right, son?  You better go now."

Harry let his father ushered him out the door.  He bade goodnight and turned around to walk to the Tower.  He thought of how his father reacted when he had mentioned Snape.  He seemed uncomfortable to talk about him.  His thoughts then led him to what his parents had told him.  He was so deep in thought that he didn't realized that he had reached the portrait hole.  He gave the password to the Fat Lady and emerged into a dark common room, only lit by the almost extinguished fire.  A glint of red hair shone against the fire.  The hair looked up as Harry realized it was Ginny.  He stopped dead in his tracks.  

"Ginny?" he said in a high-pitched voice.  "What are you still doing up?"

"Fifth year, remember?  O.W.L.s, tons of homework.  I think I've fallen behind a bit so I'm finishing up.  What were you doing just coming up here?" asked Ginny, with her eyes narrowed.  

"Erm, quidditch, I was just finishing up things."  He had found the feelings back in his legs and headed to the boys' dormitory.  He was about to pass Ginny when he hesitated.  With all his might, he sat down next to her and tapped on the table to get her attention.  Ginny looked up from her Transfiguration book.

"I was sort of wondering. How did it went with those three boys who asked you to the Ball?" Harry said, attempting to hide the utmost curiosity in his voice.

Ginny put down her quill and sighed deeply. "I did what Ron said, told them off. To tell the truth, I didn't like them that much. I was sort of," Harry saw her face blushed deeply against the light of the full moon from the window, "waiting for someone in particular to ask me. It's a bit stupid really, I mean I don't know if he's really going to ask me or not." She trailed off. "How about you? You're probably going to with Cho again this year, right?"

Harry found himself staring at her eyes. "Actually, I'm not. I don't really have anyone in mind to ask," he was surprised that he confided Ginny with this. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't go," he added, slightly chuckling. Ginny smiled a little. 

"Oh," Harry noticed a hint of disappointment in her tone. "Well, I'm sure you can go alone."

"Yeah." He hesitated and thought of excusing himself to go up the dormitory. But Ginny caught him off guard when she said. 

"I'm sure there someone out there who would want to go with you, and that you would want to go with too. You know..." She sat up suddenly. "Since I don't have anyone in mind to go with and I don't have anyone in mind to go with...maybe..."

Harry gaped at her as if she had just said something disturbing. Ginny saw this and quickly added, "Well, only if you want to. I meant if you don't want to, then it's all right with me. Just forget I said that." She dove into the same type of ramble that resembled that of Ron's. She picked up her quill again and, in Harry's opinion, pretended to continue her essay. This made Harry grinned, but the dawning realization of Ginny wanting to go with him to the Ball made a lump in his throat sink coldly down his stomach. Without realizing what he was going to say to this, Harry found himself asking Ginny to the Ball.

"Ginny, do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Ginny desisted her rambling. She gaped at him the same as he did a minute ago. "Only if you want to."

"It's up to you."

"Only if you want to."

"Well, it's really up to you."

Ginny hesitated and then grinned. "All right, okay, yeah, I'll go with you."

"Great." Harry got up and said that he was going to go to bed. Before he stepped on the first stair up to the dormitory, he turned to Ginny and said, "Best not to tell Ron this till the Ball." Ginny nodded and bade him goodnight.

Harry came in the room greeted only by the boys' deep breathing and snores. As he passed by Ron's bed, he felt a pang of guilt. What would Ron say at Harry going with Ginny to the Ball? I'm sure he'll understand, he thought as he changed into his pajamas. When he heard Ron grunted, rolled over, and snored rather loudly, he smiled to himself. Drawing up his covers on his chest, he stared and at the dark canopy of his bed and said softly, "Better you than Neville."

Read and Review! Thanx to my reviewers, **Opal **and **Sierra loves cash**.  Also thanx to my first flamer ever, **phoenixthong** (well, everyone is entitled to their opinions, and I appreciated your input.  However, I wished you had told how and why my story sucked instead of just saying it so.  Still, thanx for taking the time to review!).  To all the others, reviews (and flames) still very much welcome!  


End file.
